


Le Magicien des Ténèbres

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan reçoit un inquiétant appel à l'aide venant d'Hyrule et tente donc de s'y transporter.</p><p> </p><p>PS : Une fois encore,  avoir lu  "Deux Frères",  "Gohan et le Héros du Temps" ainsi que "L'Avènement du Crépuscule" est fortement conseillé pour la bonne compréhension de bien des détails !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'étrange appel.

Au Mont Paozu, la vie était tranquille et paisible. La nature verdoyante et luxurieuse vaquait à ses habituelles occupations et ne fut que ponctuellement dérangée par un Goku toujours en quête de nourriture ou de bois.

 

Dans la seule maison des environs, l'ambiance y était tout aussi calme. Chichi étendait le linge à l'extérieur et Gohan était occupé à ses études dans sa chambre. Études qu'il avait que trop négligé à cause des événements de ces dernières années, le métis-saiyen s'appliqua donc à rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé. 

Quand à Goten et Goku, ils étaient partis en forêt pour que toute la famille puissent manger à sa faim le soir venu.

Chichi était d'ailleurs contente que son cadet passe un peu de temps avec son père car en général, Goten était comme collé à son grand frère dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, Goten savait très bien que lorsque Gohan voulait se consacrer à ses études, il fallait le laisser seul et Chichi y veillait bien, ne manquant pas de gronder Goten si il avait le malheur de venir déranger Gohan. 

 

Cela dit, Gohan fut tout de même sorti de ses studieuses activités d'une bien étrange manière car soudainement, il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, je m'adresse à Son Gohan, un très bon ami à Link, le Héros du Temps » fit la mystérieuse voix.

Gohan releva alors la tête de ses cahiers puis regarda autour de lui pour voir qui lui adressait la parole avant de comprendre que c'était par télépathie.

« C'est..c'est bien moi mais..qui êtes vous ? » demanda Gohan comme à lui même car parlant dans le vide.  
« Je m'appelle Osun, nous avons une connaissance commune en la personne de Link. » répondit l'ermite.  
« Oui je me souviens que Link m'a parlé de vous quand il est venu passer un mois chez moi ! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« Je suis ravi qu'il t'ai parlé de moi mais ce n'est pas pour faire connaissance que je te contacte ainsi, c'est plutôt car Link aurait besoin de ton aide au plus vite. » répliqua Osun.  
« Mon aide ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez lui ? Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui me contacte ? » répondit Gohan qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.  
« Je te raconterai tout quand on se rencontrera mais je te prie de me faire confiance, il faut que tu viennes au plus vite ! » fit Osun d'une voix plus pressante.  
« Sans le Vent de Farore, je ne pas sur de pouvoir venir mais je vous promet d'essayer au plus vite ! » accepta Gohan.  
« Fort bien et quand tu sera prêt, focalise toi sur mon aura pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer directement. » répliqua Osun.

Gohan acquiesça d'un 'OK' décidé et Osun mit alors fin à la communication télépathique. 

Le métis-saiyen se leva de sa chaise puis se concentra longuement sur pour capter l'aura d'Osun mais après un long moment, le fils aîné de Goku ne ressentit rien, pas même la présence de Link. Il décida alors de penser à un lieu comme la Plaine d'Hyrule mais cette tentative fut aussi un échec.

Cela ennuya assez Gohan qui voulait pourtant absolument se transporter en Hyrule pour aller aider son ami à la tunique verte mais décidément, il ne maîtrisait pas encore complètement le Shunkan Ido. 

Il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d'y arriver puis vint à la conclusion qu'il devait aller prendre conseil à la personne qui lui avait appris le Shunkan Ido, Kvasir d'Asraya. Cependant, Asraya était une planète très éloignée et Gohan n'avait jamais tenté de se transporter aussi loin. Par contre, Asraya avait l'avantage d'être dans la même dimension.

Le studieux métis-saiyen se remit à se concentrer sur sa nouvelle destination, pensant cette fois-ci à sa planète d’accueil lors de sa fuite de Namek et plus précisément à Kvasir, son mentor durant son séjour asrayan. Cela lui prit un long moment mais le jeune garçon finit par ressentir son éphémère mentor. Mais avant de disparaître de sa chambre, Gohan laissa un mot sur son bureau pour que ses proches ne s’inquiète pas de son absence. 

 

Sur la lointaine planète Asraya, au paisible village où avait brièvement séjourné Gohan, Kvasir s'entraînait à l'épée dans sa salle spéciale en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et à la tunique bleue foncée entourée d'une étrange aura blanche qui semblait comme enflammée. 

Le jeune garçon portait de coups puissant à Kvasir mais ce dernier arrivait à parer ou éviter les coups grâce à sa grande expérience du combat. 

Quand les deux épéistes s'arrêtèrent un instant de se combattre, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre. Les combattants regardèrent vers cette dernière et à ce moment-là on dirait dit que soudainement, Kvasir et son jeune adversaire avaient vu un fantôme tellement ils furent surpris par la personne qui venait de les interpeller.

 

Après ce moment de surprise, le jeune blond se rua vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras de Gohan tout en criant le prénom du métis-saiyen. 

« Hey Léo, je vois que tu es toujours aussi ravi de me voir ! » s'écria Gohan lui aussi ravi de revoir son jeune ami.  
« Ouais je suis trop content !! Ca fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !! » cria Léo de joie.  
« C'est vrai que ca fait déjà trois ans mais me voilà ! » fit Gohan.  
« Tu vas rester longtemps dis ? » demanda Léo plein d'espoir.  
« Malheureusement non, j'aurais bien aimé mais un autre ami à moi à besoin d'aide donc je ne peux pas rester. » répondit Gohan.  
« Oh c'est dommage, j'avais plein de trucs à te montrer... » fit Léo un peu déçu.  
« Quand j'aurais fini d'aider mon ami, je reviendrai plus longtemps, c'est promis ! » répliqua Gohan pour consoler Léo.  
« Tu le promet ? » fit alors Léo, plus joyeux.  
« Promis et tu pourra me montrer tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit Gohan.

Quand le métis-saiyen vit Kvasir sortir de la salle, il reposa Léo à terre pour se diriger vers son ancien mentor.

« Je vois que tu maîtrise bien le Shunkan Ido maintenant pour avoir réussi à venir jusqu'ici ! » fit Kvasir en guise de salutation.  
« Oui je me suis beaucoup entraîné mais justement, je le maîtrise pas encore assez et c'est pour ca que je suis venu te demander conseil. » répondit Gohan.  
« Si tu sais venir jusqu'ici, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrai t'apprendre de plus ! » s'exclama Kvasir, un peu étonné.  
« En fait j'aurais besoin d'aller dans un Royaume qui se trouve dans une autre dimension mais je n'y arrive pas et j'en ai besoin pour aider un ami. » fit Gohan pour exposer son problème.  
« Une autre dimension...je ne pense pas que le Shunkan Ido puisse traverser les dimensions...mais..il vaudrait mieux aller voir à la bibliothèque pour consulter les Anciennes Écritures qui sauront peut-être nous renseigner la dessus. » répondit Kvasir assez dubitatif. 

Gohan acquiesça et Kvasir l'emmena alors lui et Léo à la grande bibliothèque du village. 

 

Arrivé sur place, Gohan eu soudainement une vague de souvenir qui remontait en lui car pendant son séjour sur Asraya il y a trois ans, le métis-saiyen avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heure dans ce haut-lieu du savoir asrayan.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici et lu presque tout ce qui concernait Asraya mais je me souviens pas d'avoir vu ces Anciennes Écritures.. » fit Gohan en suivant Kvasir vers le fond de la bibliothèque.  
« C'est normal, ces oeuvres-là ne sont pas en libre accès car elle sont très précieuses. De plus, les manuscrits concernant le Shunkan Ido sont réservés aux Asrayans uniquement et plus précisément à ceux qui ont l'autorisation de l'enseigner donc c'est pour que tu ne les a jamais vu. » expliqua Kvasir.

Quand Kvasir, Gohan et Léo arrivèrent au fond de la bibliothèque, le combattant asrayan ouvrit alors une porte fermé à clé qui était orné d'un panneau 'Accès Restreint'. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gohan fut épaté de voir les plus anciens manuscrits d'Asraya rangé et classé avec précaution. La pièce où ils étaient entreposé n'étaient certes pas très grande mais le nombres de manuscrits étaient tout de même assez impressionnant. 

Alors que Kvasir se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce, Gohan traîna un peu pour regarder avec attention tous les livres qui défilaient devant lui, le tout avec un air aussi curieux qu'épaté.

Léo quant à lui, resta près de Gohan tout en ne comprenant pas trop ce que son aîné pouvait trouver de si intéressant à ces vieux livres plein de poussières. 

Pendant ce temps là, Kvasir recherchait déjà le manuscrit traitant de l'art ancien du Shunkan Ido.

« Et donc ça, c'est les Anciennes Écritures dont tu parlais ? » se demanda Gohan tout en continuant de regarder les livres.  
« Exactement et comme tu le vois bien, ce sont des livres très anciens dont certains remontent aux premiers Asrayans venu coloniser la planète. » répondit Kvasir tout en continuant à chercher le manuscrit.  
« J'aimerais beaucoup tous les lires, ça doit être passionnant.. » fit Gohan toujours presque émerveillé.  
« Tu ne pourrais pas, c'est écrit dans un ancien dialecte asrayan que peu de gens savent lire. » répliqua Kvasir en sortant cette fois-ci un livre de son étagère.  
« Bien, j'ai trouvé le manuscrit traitant du Shunkan Ido. » rajouta-t-il après un court silence pour ensuite s'asseoir devant une sorte de petit bureau éclairé. 

Kvasir commença à feuilleter le manuscrit alors que les deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent de lui.  
Après un autre moment de silence, Kvasir reprit la parole.

« Si je comprends bien, il serait bien possible de traverser les dimensions à l'aide du Shunkan Ido mais uniquement si une faille pour la dite dimension a été ouverte auparavant. Il faut alors se rendre dans lieu où elle s'est produite puis se concentrer sur l'endroit où la faille s'est produite de l'autre côté et c'est seulement ainsi que le Shunkan Ido pourra traverser les dimensions. » 

« Mmmh..c'est bien car la première fois que j'ai voyagé dans cette dimension c'était grâce à une sorte de portail qui m'a transporté jusque là mais dans mon souvenir, l'endroit où il se trouvait s'est effondré.. » pensa Gohan à voix haute.  
« Je pense qu'avec la force que tu as, tu devrais pouvoir dégager cet endroit facilement. » répondit Kvasir.  
« Oui sûrement mais il faut d'abord que je le retrouve.. » répliqua Gohan, un peu circonspect.  
« Mais en tout cas, je te remercie pour ton aide car grâce à ce manuscrit, je sais que c'est possible maintenant ! » rajouta-t-il bien plus joyeux.  
« De rien Gohan et si cela a pu t'aider à aller aider ton ami, j'en suis content ! » répondit Kvasir.  
« Je vais vite retourner chez moi alors pour mettre ce conseil en pratique même si je suis désolé de repartir si vite. » fit Gohan un peu gêné.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que tu sais venir sur Asraya facilement, tu reviendra bien après ! » fit Kvasir.  
« Oui je l'ai promis à Léo donc je le ferai ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Mais dis, je pourrai pas plutôt venir avec toi pour aider ton ami ? » demanda soudainement Léo.  
« Je..je ne sais pas Léo, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe chez mon ami et de plus, il faudrait demander à Haakan sa permission. » répondit Gohan assez prit de court par la demande de Léo.  
« Haakan est sur Verslun donc il ne reviendra pas avant un moment et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Léo en son absence mais je pense qu'il serait d'accord car il sait Léo en sécurité avec toi. De plus, comme tu as peut être pu le voir, Léo sait déjà bien se défendre maintenant » fit Kvasir.  
« Oui tu verras je sais me battre maintenant, je pourrai t'aider à battre des méchants si il y en a ! » s'exclama joyeusement Léo.  
« C'est vrai que ca me ferai plaisir aussi mais dans ce cas, tu me jures de toujours rester près de moi et de ne jamais t'éloigner sinon on reviens directement sur Asraya. » expliqua Gohan avec autorité.  
« Promis ! » s'écria Léo tout content de pouvoir accompagner son aîné.

 

Gohan remercia alors encore une fois Kvasir pour son aide précieuse puis il se reconcentra sur sa planète natale. Ensuite, après un long instant, il disparu d'Asraya avec Léo pour se retrouver dans le désert où Piccolo l'avait emmené pour son tout premier entraînement.

Le paysage désertique du lieu ne dépaysa que peu Léo malgré le changement de planète car l'endroit lui rappelait les terres désertiques non loin de la Capitale d'Asraya.

« On est chez toi ici ? Ca ressemble beaucoup où je me suis entraîné... » fit soudainement Léo en regardant tout autour de lui.  
« C'est pas vraiment chez moi mais on est bien sur Terre et c'est à croire que tous les professeurs de combat aime le désert car c'est ici que Piccolo m'avait emmené pour mon premier entraînement ! » répondit Gohan avec un brin de nostalgie.  
« Et c'est ici qu'on va pouvoir aller chez ton ami ? » se demanda encore le jeune asrayan.  
« Oui ca devrait être quelque part ici... » répondit Gohan plus distraitement car occupé à scruter le paysage. 

Après un moment à regarder attentivement, Gohan aperçu un gros tas de gravats au loin et alla donc voir si ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait et quand il fut juste devant, son visage se réjouit.

« Je crois que c'est bien ici, c'est le seul tas de pierres des alentours, maintenant va falloir dégager toutes ces pierres... » fit Gohan en tendant son bras puis ouvrit sa main comme prêt à lancer un kikoha.  
« Gohan, laisse moi faire comme ça je peux te montrer ce que je sais faire ! » s'exclama soudainement Léo, désireux de montrer ses capacités.  
« Tu pourrais déplacer toutes ces pierres toi ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Ca va être difficile mais je l'ai déjà fait ! » répondit Léo.  
« Je te laisse faire alors mais fait attention à toi.. » répliqua Gohan un peu inquiet. 

Léo se mit alors devant l'énorme tas de pierres, tendit ses bras et ses mains vers les gravats, ferma les yeux puis fit apparaître une aura blanche tout autour de lui. Cette aura semblait en feu mais un feu calme et paisible. 

Ensuite, une longue et épaisse ligne d'aura s'étendit jusqu'au tas de pierres pour l'englober par après. Cela resta ainsi quelque instants, Léo se concentrant beaucoup, puis à un moment, les pierres commencèrent toutes à trembler alors que Léo commençait lui à suer quelque peu, l'effort semblant assez intense et l'instant d'après, Léo leva ses bras vers le ciel et certaines pierres commencèrent à se soulever pour ensuite être mis sur le côté quand Léo mis ses bras sur sa gauche, dégageant ainsi un large trou dans les gravats.

Léo relâcha les pierres puis s'assît aussi vite, l'air essoufflé. Quant à Gohan, il fut bien sur épaté par la performance de son jeune ami, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il possédait une telle technique.

« Là tu m'épates Léo ! Je ne te savais pas capables de déplacer un tel poids ! » s'exclama Gohan, presque médusé.  
« Merci mais...mais j'ai pas réussi à déplacer toutes les pierres... » répondit Léo encore essoufflé.  
« C'est vrai mais tu en as déplacé suffisamment pour dégager l'entrée des ruines souterraines et puis c'est déjà très bien ce que tu as fait là, tu m'a impressionné ! » fit Gohan, maintenant accroupi à côté de Léo.  
« C'est vrai ? » répondit Léo en regardant Gohan d'un air ravi mais encore essoufflé.  
« Oui, je t'assure, tu m'a bien surpris ! » rassura l'aîné de Goku serrant Léo contre lui avec son bras gauche.  
« Mais c'est pas fini, le passage que je cherche est sous les ruines donc allons-y ! » rajouta-t-il en se relevant. 

Léo acquiesça d'un 'Oui' énergique et se releva aussi, suivant de près le métis-saiyen déjà près de l'entrée dégagée.

Gohan descendit avec prudence guidé par le faisceau de lumière crée par le dégagement de pierre puis quand il fut en bas et ne vit aucun danger immédiat, fit signe à Léo de descendre. Bien sur, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de surveiller la descente de Léo pour être certain que tout ce passe bien. 

Quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux blond finit par rejoindre son ami, l'aîné se mit en quête de l'endroit où le passage s'était ouvert quatre ans plus tôt. Cependant, il était assez difficile d'aller bien loin, l'endroit étant passablement en ruine avec beaucoup de pierres effondrées ici et là. Mais encore une fois, le capacité de Léo à déplacer des pierres avec son aura blanche, aida Gohan à progresser tant bien que mal et à finalement dégager l'imposant symbole de la Triforce.

« Le mur d'où vient le passage est encore là, c'est parfait ! » s'exclama alors Gohan.  
« Léo accroche toi à moi, je vais tenter de nous transporter à Hyrule ! » rajouta-t-il encore.

Léo s'exécuta et agrippa Gohan alors que ce dernier se concentra longuement sur la destination qu'était le défunte Forêt Kokiri. 

 

Après un long moment où Gohan semblait beaucoup se concentrer, les deux garçons disparurent d'un coup pour réapparaître dans une Forêt Kokiri encore calcinée, rendant l'endroit assez sinistre. Sachant ce qu'il s'y est passé, Gohan sentit aussi la mort roder aux alentours ce qui le mit fort mal à l'aise.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, le métis-saiyen ne put s'empêcher de regarder longuement autour de lui.

La Forêt n'était plus qu'un amas de terre brûlée avec encore ici et là, quelques arbres à moitié brûlé qui ont survécu à la grande incendie. L'odeur de brûlé étaient encore présente et en quatre ans, très peu de végétation avait repoussé. La seule forme de vie encore présente étaient la rivière qui traversant la forêt. Elle avait été asséché pendant l'incendie mais l'eau revint assez vite. Il y avait donc quelques poissons de rivière qui passait de temps à autre mais à part cela, la Forêt Kokiri était encore bien morte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi cette forêt a brûlé comme ça ? » se demanda Léo.  
« Ce sont des méchantes cavalières du désert qui l'ont brûlé pour voler une pierre très précieuse.. » répondit Gohan toujours assez mal à l'aise.  
« Et elles ont été punies pour ça ? Parce que sur Asraya, c'est un des plus grand crime et la punition est très très sévère ! » répliqua Léo.  
« L'ami qu'on est venu aider s'est bien assuré de les punir donc oui elles sont payés très cher ce crime.. » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais ne traînons pas ici, je me sens très mal à l'aise et on doit retrouver la personne qui m'a demandé de venir.. » rajouta-t-il.  
« T'a raison, j'aime pas cet endroit non plus... » fit Léo tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Mais avant de se remettre en chemin, Gohan leva les yeux au ciel, attiré par l'étrange brillance des cieux d'Hyrule et en effet, même si en arrière plan, on pouvait voir un ciel bleu dégagé, Hyrule semblait comme englobé par une sorte de dôme de lumière dorée assez ressemblante à l'aura que pouvait déployer Link sous l'influence de la Triforce.

Cependant, Gohan se remit assez vite à se concentrer sur l'ami de Link qui l'avait contacté et tenta alors de sentir son aura. Cela ne fut cette fois-ci pas compliqué car Gohan la ressentit assez vite, le métis-saiyen et l'asrayan se téléportèrent alors aussi vite auprès de cette aura certes amicale mais néanmoins mystérieuse.

 

Dans la Vallée Oubliée, Osun s'affairait à rentrer du bois pour la nuit et c'est quand il ressortit de sa grande demeure pour aller prendre le dernier chargement de bois qu'il vit soudainement apparaître deux jeunes garçons sur le pas de sa porte. L'un avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, portant une tenue brune assez simple et l'autre garçon était aussi blond que Link avec une tenue bleue et une ceinture noire ainsi qu'avec ce qui semblerait être un fourreau avec une épée à l'intérieur. 

« Tu dois être Gohan, je suppose, je suis ravi que tu ai pu venir aussi vite ! » fit Osun au métis-saiyen.  
« Oui je suis bien Gohan, Son Gohan, enchanté de vous connaître. » fit poliment Gohan.  
« Link n'exagérait pas en disant que tu étais un garçon bien poli ! » répondit Osun assez amusé.  
« Mais qui est donc ce jeune garçon qui t'accompagne et qui ressemble furieusement à notre ami commun ? » rajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune asrayan.  
« Oh..oui c'est Léo, un ami à moi qui a voulu m'accompagner. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Enchanté de vous connaître aussi monsieur. » fit Léo juste après.  
« Ca fait donc deux garçons poli, mais je suis aussi enchanté de vous connaître, moi je m’appelle Osun mais rentrons donc à l'intérieur, vous allez attraper froids avec ces vêtements si léger ! » répliqua Osun.

L'ermite alla d'abord chercher le bois qu'il était venu prendre puis revint vers les deux garçons, Gohan insista ensuite pour alléger le fardeau d'Osun en se chargeant lui même de rentrer le bois, ce qui plut beaucoup à l'ermite des montagnes.

Quand les deux garçons et Osun furent rentrés, Gohan posa le bois qu'il avait en mains dans une large caisse elle aussi en bois puis Osun invita Gohan et Léo à s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils, Osun allant prendre une des chaises de la salle à manger pour s'y asseoir.

« On est tout de même mieux installé ici que dehors n'est-ce pas ? » fit Osun pour commencer la conversation.  
« Bien mieux ! Je commençait à avoir froid dehors. » répondit Gohan.  
« Oui il faisait trop froid...presque plus que sur Asraya en hiver ! » fit Léo pour sa part.  
« Il ne fait en effet jamais très chaud par ici, même en été mais au moins personne ne vient me déranger ici ! » répliqua Osun.  
« Mais dites monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Link ? » fit alors Gohan, toujours inquiet à propos de son ami.  
« Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas trop mais en plus de mes capacités télépathiques, je peux aussi ressentir les énergies et les vibrations émanant de chaque être humain...donc depuis le départ de Link, je peux aisément ressentir sa puissante énergie où qu'il aille mais depuis maintenant trois jours, je ne ressens plus rien le concernant et ça m'inquiète beaucoup car je ressens aussi une aura maléfique rodant en Ordinn.. » répondit Osun, l'air tout aussi inquiet.  
« Mmmh..il se peut qu'il soit parti avec le Vendeur de Masque dans un autre monde mais cette aura maléfique dont vous parlez est étrange...je vais aller voir Impa, elle est toujours au courant de tout ce qui passe.. » répliqua Gohan dont l'inquiétude ne faisait que grandir.  
« Tu..tu connais Impa, la nourrice et garde du corps de la Princesse Zelda d'Hyrule ? » s'étonna Osun.  
« Oui, elle nous à même entraîné moi et Link et Zelda est devenue Reine d'Hyrule depuis ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Oh..c'est vrai que j'ai peu de nouvelle de la vallée et encore moins d'Hyrule..mais si tu connais Impa, il faut que tu aille la voir de suite. » répliqua Osun. 

 

Et c'est ce que Gohan fit en prenant congé d'Osun après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir ainsi prévenu de la disparition de son ami. Léo vint bien sur avec le métis-saiyen et les deux garçons disparurent assez vite quand Gohan repéra la présence d'Impa.

Après cela, Osun reprit ses activités habituelles mais fut rassuré que Gohan semblait être déterminé à retrouver Link.

 

Une fois réapparu, Gohan, accompagné de Léo, reconnu directement les Écuries Royales d'Hyrule presque aussi grande que les écuries du Ranch Lon Lon et avec des gardes à l'entrée et à la sortie. Cela surpris un peu le métis-saiyen de se retrouver ici, pensant plutôt voir Impa au Village Cocorico mais la plus surprise fut bien sur Impa qui vit arriver Gohan et un jeune garçon inconnu comme par magie. 

La Sheikah semblait préparer un cheval pour un long voyage car on distinguait bien le gros paquetage posé derrière la selle.

Impa mit un moment à reconnaître le fils de Goku en le regardant de bas en haut mais posa tout de même la question pour s'en assurer.

« Go-Gohan ? C'est toi ?! » fit-elle très surprise.  
« Oui c'est bien moi, ravi de vous revoir ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais comment est-tu arrivé ici ?! » répliqua Impa toujours très directe.  
« Par une technique de téléportation que j'ai appris il y a quelque temps, un peu comme le Vent de Farore de Link. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Décidément, toi et Link vous ne cesserai jamais de m'étonner ! » s'exclama Impa.  
« Merci mais justement, à propos de Link, un de ses amis s'appelant Osun m'a dit que Link semblait avoir disparu et je me demandais si vous ne saviez où il se trouve ? » répliqua Gohan.  
« Mmmh...tu n'es donc pas au courant ? » fit alors Impa d'un air plus grave.  
« Au courant de quoi ? L'ami de Link m'a juste dit qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu sans en savoir plus.. » répondit Gohan dont l'inquiétude grandissait.

 

C'est alors qu'Impa se lança dans une longue explication des derniers événements survenu en Hyrule et au-delà. 

La Sheikah raconta qu'il y a un an de cela alors que la paix et la prospérité régnait entre Hyrule et ses voisins, le Comté de Termina et l'Empire d'Ordinn, ce dernier, pour une raison inconnue, déclara la guerre à Termina et Hyrule puis envahit assez facilement le petit Comté qu'était Termina. Cependant, comme Link s'était installé dans la Forêt du Woodfall se trouvant dans ce même comté, l'Armée Impériale d'Ordinn ne put tenir ce petit territoire fort bien longtemps grâce au Divin pouvoir que possédait Link ainsi que sa combativité sans faille. Le temps qu'Hyrule envoyait sa propre armée défendre Termina, Link avait quasiment bouté Ordinn hors du Comté. 

Il fut alors décidé de poursuivre l'armée d'Ordinn en déroute et ensuite déposer l'Empereur qui avait osé briser la paix entre les Royaumes. Mais seule une partie de l'Armée Royale d'Hyrule accompagna Link en Ordinn, le reste restant à Termina pour aider le comté à rebâtir, soigner les blessés ainsi qu'assurer la protection du territoire.

 

Ce qui arriva à l'armée mené par Link reste encore à ce jour un mystère car peu de temps après le départ du Héros du Temps, l'Armée d'Ordinn revint plus nombreuse, plus forte et capable de faire usage de la magie comme lancer des boules de feu, invoquer des tempêtes et autre fléaux naturels. 

Contre cette puissance de feu impressionnante, les Hyliens ne purent rien faire d'autre que de battre en retraite pour se retrancher en Hyrule où la Reine Zelda, détentrice d'un fragment de la Triforce cédé par Link en cas de disparition, déploya un puissant dôme de lumière qui stoppa net l'avancée de l'Armée Impériale d'Ordinn qui malgré sa maîtrise de la magie fut incapable de briser cette puissante protection.

« J'ai fait mes recherches et après une semaine, j'ai enfin pu savoir où se trouve Link, il est apparemment retenu prisonnier dans les sous-sols de la Citadelle d'Ordinn, situé bien loin dans cet Empire devenu belliqueux.. » conclut Impa. 

 

Bien sur, Gohan fut abasourdi par ce récit et vit qu'Osun avait vraiment eu raison de s'inquiéter et que Link avait besoin au plus vite. Léo quant à lui, restait en retrait derrière Gohan mais l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

« Et..je suppose qu'avec le cheval que tu prépare, tu allais à cette Citadelle où est enfermé Link ? » fit Gohan.  
« Exactement et si tu veux m'accompagner, fais vite sinon je pars sans toi. » répondit Impa en terminant de préparer son cheval.  
« Par contre, ton jeune ami là, il saura nous suivre ? Parce qu'on part pas en promenade de santé. » rajouta-t-elle.  
« J'ai à peine vu de quoi il était capable et il m'a déjà épaté donc oui, je pense qu'il pourra nous suivre et de toute façon, il est sous ma responsabilité donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. » répondit Gohan.  
« Bien si tu le dis alors prenez le cheval qui est dans le box d'en face qu'on parte au plus vite. » répliqua Impa en montant sur sa monture.

Ce que Gohan fit rapidement, sachant qu'Impa n'aimait pas attendre et prépara au plus vite l'équidé qui lui servira à lui et Léo de transport. 

Léo de son côté, regardait avec curiosité ce que faisait Gohan tout en scrutant l'étrange animal qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Dis Gohan, pourquoi on doit partir avec cet animal bizarre ? On irait pas plus vite en volant ? » finit par demander Léo.  
« C'est vrai qu'il n'y pas de cheval sur Asraya, ca doit te faire bizarre » répliqua Gohan quelque peu amusé tout en continuant à préparer l'animal pour le voyage en essayant de bien se remémorer ce qui Link lui avait apprit à ce propos.  
« Mais c'est le moyen le plus discret qu'on ait pour aller secourir mon ami car j'ai peur que la magie d'Ordinn puisse trop vite nous repérer si on vole avec toute l'énergie qu'on déploie » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mais je sais pas utiliser cet animal moi.. » fit Léo peu en confiance.  
« T'inquiète pas, toi tu ira derrière moi et tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi ! » rassura Gohan qui avait maintenant terminé d'équiper son cheval.

 

Gohan fit alors monter Léo à l'arrière de la monture puis il s'installa lui même devant, Léo s'accrochant bien à lui.

C'est ainsi qu'Impa, Gohan et Léo partirent pour la lointaine Citadelle d'Ordinn en espérant y trouver puis libérer Link.


	2. Sauvetage Nocturne.

Dans les terres du comté de Termina qui était depuis peu sous le contrôle musclé de son puissant voisin, l'Empire d'Ordinn, Gohan, Léo et Impa cavalaient à grande vitesse tout en essayant d'éviter les nombreuses patrouilles de l'Armée d'Ordinn. Cela retarda d'ailleurs beaucoup les trois voyageurs qui durent au final traverser la Forêt de Woodfall au pas car les routes étaient bien gardées. 

Après trois bonnes heures à traverser cette épaisse forêt, la Vallée Ikana fut en vue. Cette vallée fut autrefois le domaine d'un petit mais très ancien royaume qui sombra dans l'oubli après des guerres ancestrales que le royaume perdit. 

Cette vallée qui n'était plus qu'une terre rocheuse vide et sans vie n'offrait donc plus la protection naturelle que pouvait procurer la luxuriante Forêt de Woodfall. De plus la proximité avec l'Empire d'Ordinn fit que les patrouilles de ce dernier étaient bien plus nombreuses. Impa décida alors d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour traverser cette vallée en toute discrétion. 

 

Quand la nuit fut venue, Impa, Gohan et Léo sortirent de la forêt et traversèrent à toute allure l'ancien vallée royale pour arriver ensuite devant la chaîne de montagnes qui formait la frontière naturelle entre Termina et Ordinn. La seule route menant à l'empire belliqueux, traversant les hautes montagnes, fut bien évidemment lourdement gardée d'un côté comme de l'autre.

 

« L'entrée d'Ordinn à l'air bien gardé, on ne pourra pas passer par là sans se faire repérer. » fit Gohan.  
« Oui c'est logique et je m'y attendais...c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé avec un contrebandier qui fait passer des marchandises interdites par un passage sous la montagne pour qu'ils nous fournisse de quoi traverser. » répondit Impa.

Après cela elle fit signe de la suivre pour se diriger vers un très faible point lumineux qui clignotait.

Cela intrigua Gohan et Léo mais les jeunes garçons supposaient que c'était le contrebandier en question. 

Une fois arrivé près de ce point lumineux, un homme attendait en effet les trois voyageurs au bord d'une rivière qui semblait s'engouffrer dans la montagne. 

« Vous êtes en retard, j'ai failli partir d'ici moi ! » fit le contrebandier d'une voix basse.  
« Il y avait beaucoup de patrouille d'Ordinn qui nous on retardé mais je suis là c'est le principal. » répondit stoïquement Impa.  
« Et c'est qui ces gosses là ? Je croyais que tu devais être seule ! » répliqua l'homme peu confiant.  
« Un ajout de dernière minute mais je me porte garant pour eux, ils ne te causeront pas de soucis. » répondit encore Impa.  
« Mouais...encore heureux que la barque est assez grande pour nous quatre.. » grommela le contrebandier.   
« La barque ? On prends le passage sous-terrain là ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Oui c'est le seul passage qui nous permettra de rentrer en Ordinn sans se faire repérer, c'est pas sans risque mais on a pas le choix. » répondit Impa.

Alors que cela n'avait pas l'air de poser problèmes à Gohan, Léo semblait plus dérangé.

« Gohan.. » commença Léo.   
« Je..je sais pas nager moi... » rajouta-t-il quand Gohan tourna la tête vers le jeune asrayan.  
« Si jamais on tombe à l'eau Léo, reste calme et fait comme si tu étais sur la terme ferme et que tu voulais voler dans les airs et tu sera sorti d'affaire ! » rassura Gohan.  
« Bonne idée, je ferai ca ! » répondit Léo bien plus joyeux.

 

Une fois le petit problème de Léo réglé, lui, Gohan, Impa et le contrebandier embarquèrent sur la barque, Léo se posant devant Gohan pour que ce dernier puisse l'enserrer et donner ainsi un sentiment de protection au jeune asrayan peu à l'aise sur l'eau.

La barque s'enfonça alors dans le passage sous-terrain où coulait la rivière Ikana, reliant naturellement Termina et Ordinn. Alors que le contrebandier menait la barque, Impa alluma une torche pour y voir plus clair dans cette obscure caverne creusé par l'eau et les âges. 

Le voyage fut mouvementé, la barque se cognant parfois aux parois rocheuse du au fort courant sous-terrain mais après un bonne heure de traversée, les quatre passagers aperçurent au loin un ponton en bois accolé à la paroi et c'est là que le contrebandier s'arrêta pour y accrocher la barque puis en sortit rapidement. 

« On est arrivé tout le monde débarque ! » s'exclama le contrebandier.  
« Mais on est au milieu de nulle part, comment on va remonter ? » s'interrogea Gohan tout en débarquant et tenant Léo par la main pour lui éviter de tomber à l'eau.

Comme pour répondre au métis-saiyen, l'homme les accompagnant poussa un gros rondin de bois qui était accolé à la paroi rocheuse pour ainsi dégager une issue avec une échelle en bois montant jusqu'à l'air libre.

« Comme ça, gamin ! » s'exclama le contrebandier.  
« Bien, merci de nous avoir guidé et voici tes deux cents rubis comme convenu. » fit alors Impa en tendant un bourse.  
« Merci, c'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec la Famille Royale d'Hyrule ! » répondit l'homme d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Impa n'en fit rien et commença à escalader l'échelle, rapidement suivit par Léo puis Gohan. 

Au sommet de l'échelle, Impa poussa un autre rondin de bois sur le côté puis sorti avec prudence du passage de contrebande, regardant aux alentours si il n'y avait personne. Rassurée, Impa fit signe à Léo et Gohan de sortir pour ensuite refermer le passage, le contrebandier étant repartit en barque. 

Non loin de là, accroché à un arbre, un cheval déjà préparé attendait Impa. Cependant, comme le contrebandier n'avait préparé qu'un seul cheval, Gohan et Léo durent embarquer avec Impa sur la même monture, Léo allant devant Impa et Gohan derrière.

« Tenez vous bien, on a encore pas mal de route à faire ! » avertit la Sheikah avant de faire signe au cheval de galoper.

Le métis-saiyen s'accrocha donc bien à Impa et Léo à la crinière de l'équidé et c'est ainsi que les trois voyageurs traversèrent près de la moitié du grand empire qu'était Ordinn tout en évitant de croiser les nombreuses patrouilles ainsi que les troupes rentrant à la caserne après l'invasion de Termina et celle qui les remplaçait pour la tentative de conquête d'Hyrule. 

 

La traversée fut donc rythmée par le bruit des sabots du cheval ainsi que par quelque détour ici et là et ce n'est qu'au bout de la nuit que le Citadelle d'Ordinn fut aperçue grâce à la lueur du matin naissant. 

Alors que Gohan, Léo et Impa était encore loin, on pouvait déjà constater que cette citadelle n'avait rien à envier au Château d'Hyrule tellement son imposante taille était déjà largement visible. 

Mais c'est une fois arrivé près de cette immense place forte qu'elle fut vraiment impressionnante avec ses très nombreuses tours aux sommets très pointu dont certains semblait presque toucher les nuages tellement les tours centrales étaient hautes, ses puissants et hauts murs rempli de meurtrières et ses douves aussi large que la Rivière Zora. La place était donc fort peu prenable. 

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Impa qui, tout en restant à bonne distance, se dirigea vers la droite de la citadelle pour ensuite se diriger vers l'arrière où la douve était la plus large, formant presque un petit lac. 

« On est arrivé, tout le monde descend puis on approche de la citadelle le plus discrètement possible, je veux pas entendre un mot ! » fit Impa.  
« Mais comment va-t-on rentrer dans cette citadelle ? Il n'y a qu'une entrée. » se demanda tout de même Gohan.  
« Avant que vous arriviez, je comptais tout simplement forcer l'entrée mais comme vous êtes là, on va pouvoir employer un petit passage étroit qui sera bien plus discret. » répondit Impa. 

Les trois voyageurs descendirent alors de cheval et s'approchèrent à pas de loup de l'enceinte fortifiée de la citadelle. Arrivé devant la très large douve, Impa pointant en silence un petit grillage au bas du mur qui était immergé aux trois quarts. Avec sa force, Gohan pourrait aisément arracher le grillage et s'introduire en toute discrétion. 

Impa fit alors signe à Gohan et Léo de nager jusque là ensuite, elle traça un plan très sommaire de la citadelle sur le sol, montrant grossièrement le chemin à prendre pour retrouver Link. Le chemin retenu, le métis-saiyen acquiesça et fit lui, signe à Léo de s'accrocher à lui fermement, le jeune asrayan ne sachant pas nager. Léo monta sur le dos de Gohan, s'accrochant à lui avec ses bras autour du cou du fils aîné de Goku. 

Gohan rentra alors doucement très doucement pour ne pas faire un bruit puis plongea sous l'eau, disparaissant ainsi à la vue de tous. Arrivé au grillage, l'arracher fut une formalité pour Gohan et il continua dans le petit canal intérieur derrière l'enceinte de la citadelle. Après cela, Gohan refit surface pour ensuite remonter sur la terre ferme. 

L'endroit était sombre et peu accueillant mais pour des sous-sol inoccupé, c'était bien normal. Léo lâcha Gohan puis ce dernier fit signe à l'asrayan de le suivre de très près. Les deux garçons se faufilèrent ainsi dans la citadelle, passant de pièce en pièce tout en évitant la ronde des gardes pour ensuite arriver devant une lourde porte en bois gardé par deux sentinelles lourdement armé. Gohan fit alors un mouvement très brusque avec ses deux bras pour ainsi crée une impulsion d'air qui envoya les deux gardes contre le mur, les assommant sur le coup. 

Pour la porte, le métis-saiyen n'eut d'autre choix que d'en arracher la poignée pour l'ouvrir car elle était fermée à clé. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait un escalier en pierre, illuminé par des flambeaux, qui descendait dans un autre sous-sol. Au bout de l'escalier, une seconde porte fut enfoncée pour enfin rentrer dans une petite salle seulement illuminée par quelques flambeaux.

Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable, ce fut Link, comme pendu par les bras par une chaîne attaché à ses deux bras ainsi qu'à ses deux pieds Le Kokiri ne semblait pas conscient car aucune réaction n'émana de lui quand Gohan et Léo entrèrent dans la pièce.

« C'est lui qu'on cherche ? » demanda Léo avec une voix la plus basse possible.  
« Oui c'est lui et il a pas l'air en forme.... » répondit Gohan tout aussi bas. 

Une fois devant son ami, Gohan s’attela à libérer Link de ses chaînes en les arrachant avec force pour ensuite reposer le Kokiri à terre. 

« Link ! Réveille toi, tu es libre maintenant ! » fit Gohan tout en tapotant les joues du Héros du Temps.

Après quelques essais infructueux, Link finit tout de même par timidement ouvrir les yeux.

« G-Gohan...c'est...c'est toi ? » demanda Link d'une très faible voix.  
« Oui, c'est moi, content de te voir éveillé.. » répondit Gohan avec soulagement.  
« Mais partons d'abord d'ici avant qu'on nous repère. » rajouta-t-il.

Léo posa alors sa main sur Gohan alors que ce dernier posa la sienne sur Link, prêt à la téléportation. 

Cependant, après un long moment de concentration, force était de constater que le Shunkan Ido ne semblait pas s'opérer. 

« Pourquoi on part pas Gohan ? » se demanda Léo.  
« C'est..c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à ressentir l'aura d'Impa et quand je visualise l'extérieur, rien ne se passe.. » répondit Gohan dans l'incompréhension.

« C'est normal gamin, cette pièce est entouré d'une aura invisible qui empêche toute magie de s'opérer ! » fit soudainement une voix derrière les garçons.

Gohan se retourna presque aussitôt la voix entendue et vit un homme assez bien bâti vêtu d'une cotte de maille et des bottes noires, accompagné par deux gardes en armures armées de hallebardes.

« Déjà, bravo pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais peu importe, vous ne quitterez plus cette pièce dorénavant ! » rajouta l'homme à la cotte de mailles. 

« Pas question ! Je suis venu libérer Link et je le ferai ! » s'exclama Gohan d'un ton résolu.

C'est alors que l'homme à qui Gohan parlait, fit un geste comme si il serrait quelque chose dans sa main et Gohan fut comme étranglé puis soulevé à distance. 

« J'aimerais bien voir ça maintenant que je te tiens ! » s'exclama l'homme, presque fier.

La poigne enserrant le cou de Gohan l'empêchait en effet de faire quoique ce soit dans un premier temps puis le métis-saiyen tenta de lancer un kikoha mais rien ne sorti de sa main, ce qui fit bien rire l'agresseur de Gohan.

« Allez meu.... » fit l'homme qui s’interrompît brusquement alors que Gohan retomba au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

L'homme à la cotte de maille baissa la tête, l'air médusé et vit qu'une épée entouré d'une étrange aura blanche lui avait transpercé le ventre. Puis soudainement, l'épée ressortit elle même du corps du soldat d'Ordinn pour revenir dans la main de Léo. 

« Co-Comment ?.... » fit l'homme vaincu avant de s'écrouler à terre.  
« Vous deux si vous voulez pas que je vous fasse la même chose, partez tout de suite ! » cria Léo en se mettant devant Gohan et Link, son épée à la main et l'air menaçant.

 

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour effrayer les deux soldats qui ne se firent pas prier pour prendre rapidement la fuite.

 

« Bien joué Léo ! Tu m'a épaté une fois de plus ! Mais comment tu as réussi à activer ton aura ? » s'écria Gohan après s'être relevé.  
« Je sais pas...je voulais juste que cet homme arrête de te faire du mal et j'ai essayé.. » répondit Léo.  
« On réfléchira à ca plus tard car on doit vite s'en aller avant que d'autres gardes ne reviennent ! » répliqua Gohan.

Léo acquiesça et il aida alors Gohan à mettre Link sur son dos puis ils sortirent vite de cette pièce pour retourner au sous-sol par lequel Gohan et Léo étaient arrivés.

Arrivés là, Gohan demanda à Léo d'attendre son retour, ne pouvant nager avec Link et lui sur son dos. L'asrayan acquiesça à nouveau et Gohan plongea avec Link à peine conscient sur son dos pour revenir peu après pour Léo et replonger à nouveau vers la sortie.

A l'extérieur, Gohan refit surface et sortit de l'eau pour ensuite déposer Léo. 

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » se demanda alors Impa.  
« Presque donc ne restons pas là ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Je veux bien mais on a un soucis, je doute qu'on puisse tous monter sur l'unique cheval que nous ayons... » fit alors Impa.  
« Ca c'est pas un problème, avec ma technique de téléportation, on sera à Hyrule en un clin d'oeil ! » rassura Gohan.

Impa ne répondit rien mais resta un peu sceptique face à cette étrange technique mais fit tout de même confiance à Gohan car il était bien arrivé en Hyrule avec cette technique. C'est donc comme cela que Gohan remis Link sur son dos et qu'Impa et Léo posèrent une main sur lui comme demandé par le métis-saiyen. 

 

Cette fois-ci la téléportation se passa sans soucis et la petite bande fut instantanément transporté à l'intérieur de la maison d'Impa au Village Cocorico au grand étonnement de cette dernière. 

« Incroyable cette technique ! On aurait du l'utiliser pour l'aller, ca aurait été plus vite ! » fit Impa, très impressionnée.  
« Ca s'appelle le Shunkan Ido ou Déplacement Instantané et c'est vrai que c'est très pratique mais j'ai tout de même besoin de pouvoir visualiser l'endroit ou ressentir l'aura que de quelqu'un pour m'y transporter donc à l'aller on aurait pas pu le faire. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Vraiment épatant mais assez papoté, moi je vais te prendre Link pour voir si il n'a pas besoin de soin et vous, allez donc faire sécher vos vêtements avant d'attraper froid ! » répliqua Impa.

Gohan laissa alors Impa prendre Link de son dos puis Gohan et Léo se dirigèrent vers la seconde chambre au fond la maison pour s'y déshabiller. Quand cela fut fait, Gohan sortit de la chambre, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon blanc à manche courte pour y étendre ses vêtements et ceux de Léo dans l'arrière cour de la maison, laissant Léo seule dans la chambre, bien trop timide et pudique pour en sortir si peu vêtu. 

Alors que Gohan terminait d'étendre le pantalon de Léo, Impa arriva avec ceux de Link, tout aussi trempé.

« Alors comment va Link ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Physiquement, il va bien mis à part quelques traces de combats mais je crois que ces étranges magiciens d'Ordinn lui ont comme jeté un sort qui le rends très faible donc il va falloir que je prépare une potion bien spéciale pour le remettre sur pieds » expliqua Impa.  
« J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite car je suis très inquiet pour lui.. » avoue Gohan.  
« Je trouverai un moyen de le guérir, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Impa qui avait elle aussi terminé de pendre la tunique Kokiri de Link.

Gohan sourit alors puis il alla rejoindre Léo dans la chambre d'ami alors qu'Impa retourna auprès de Link.

Dans la chambre, Gohan s'étala de ton son long sur le lit, l'air pensif et fatigué par les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre.

« Il va bientôt aller mieux ton ami ? » demanda Léo, un peu inquiet lui aussi.  
« J'espère bien mais avec Impa qui s'en occupe, je crois bien que ca ira, elle est très doué pour soigner les gens » répondit Gohan avec espoir.  
« Mais maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait dormir un peu, on passé la nuit à traverser Ordinn pour ensuite libérer Link donc un peu de repos nous fera du bien ! » rajouta-t-il.

 

Léo ne se fit pas prier car autant fatigué que Gohan et vint donc se coucher aux côtés de Gohan, ce dernier se couvrant lui et Léo avec la couverture du lit.

« Dormir avec toi, ca me rappelle la maison quand t'étais là...c'était chouette.. » fit Léo presque nostalgique.  
« Oui je me souviens, tout comme Goten, tu préférais dormir avec moi que tout seul. » se souvint aussi Gohan.

Les deux garçons évoquèrent encore quelques souvenirs puis ils fermèrent les yeux pour s'endormir aussitôt après une une journée aussi longue que mouvementée. 

 

Alors que le soleil d'Hyrule avait atteint son zénith dans le ciel, Gohan se réveilla doucement de sa courte nuit pour ensuite remarquer que Léo s'était totalement blotti contre lui au fil de la nuit. Cela mit Gohan de bonne humeur dès le réveil tant la scène était belle à voir. 

Gohan sortit alors délicatement du lit pour ne pas réveiller son jeune ami encore profondément endormi pour ensuite se diriger vers l'arrière cour de la maison. Une fois dehors, le métis-saiyen prit ses vêtements pour les enfiler aussi vite. Ensuite il prit ceux de Léo et rentra aussitôt.   
Gohan déposa les vêtements de Léo sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit puis alla s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son autre ami, Hylien cette fois-ci. 

 

Arrivé dans la chambre de ce dernier, Gohan vit que Link était toujours couché dans son lit, une couverture couvrant quasi tout son corps, seules ses épaules et ses bras dépassait. A côté de lui, sur une chaise, se trouvait sa tunique Kokiri, maintenant sèche. Le jeune ado était encore inconscient mais il semblait dormir paisiblement, ce qui rassura assez le métis-saiyen.

Cependant, ce sentiment ne fut pas long car Impa rentra en trombe dans la maison, se dirigeant d'un pas très pressé dans la chambre où se reposait Link.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Impa ? » se demanda Gohan inquiet.  
« Ordinn a réussi à contourner le dôme lumineux mis en place par Zelda et l'armé impériale est déjà en Hyrule. Les Gérudos et l'Armée Royale sont déjà occupé à tenter de les repousser mais un détachement de soldats a réussi à se faufiler et se dirige actuellement vers ici, sûrement pour reprendre Link donc il faut s'en aller au plus vite ! » expliqua très rapidement Impa.  
« Je vais chercher Léo qui dort encore et on s'en va, je sais exactement où on va aller ! » répondit alors Gohan avant de partir pour la chambre d'ami. 

Impa n'eut le temps que d'acquiescer pour voir vite revenir Gohan avec Léo dans ses bras, encore endormi et uniquement vêtu de son caleçon gris clair, ses vêtements étant sur posé sur lui. 

La Sheikah fit de même avec Link, prenant le Kokiri dans ses bras et posant sa tunique sur lui. Impa prit aussi les quelques potions qui étaient posé sur la table de nuit puis se rapprocha de Gohan pour ensuite poser un main sur le métis-saiyen tout essayant de ne pas lâcher Link.

 

Après un instant de concentration, les trois garçons et Impa disparurent en un éclair, laissant la maison complètement vide quand, quelques instants plus tard, un soldat d'Ordinn défonça la porte d'entrée.

Il rentra alors dans la maison, accompagné de trois autres soldats ainsi qu'un autre qui semblait être un gradé. 

Les quatre soldats fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble alors que le gradé restait à l'entrée. 

« Sergent, on a fouillé partout, la maison est vide. » fit l'un des soldats après avoir salué son supérieur.  
« Cette Impa est décidément bien informée mais elle ne nous échappera pas longtemps et cette fois-ci on la ratera plus car on ne peut pas rentrer à la Citadelle sans ce gamin ... » répondit le sergent d'Ordinn.

La fouille étant finie, les cinq soldats repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, laissant la maison sans dessus dessous.


	3. L'Attaque de la Vallée Oubliée.

Dans l'énorme Citadelle d'Ordinn, siège du pouvoir impérial et lieu de résidence de l'Empereur Eldinn, ce dernier ruminait de colère depuis qu'il avait appris que son prisonnier le plus précieux avait été libéré par des inconnus et ce malgré toute la sécurité de sa forteresse.

Il avait alors réuni ses conseillers dans la Salle du Trône pour tenter de récupérer ce prisonnier échappé. Cependant aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait la moindre idée pour retrouver Link, ce qui amplifia assez la colère du souverain d'Ordinn. 

« Bande d'incapables ! C'est en laissant ce gamin s'échapper que ses précédent adversaires se sont fait tuer alors il faut vite le retrouver ! Heureusement que je ne compte pas que sur vous ! » cria l'empereur. 

 

Les conseillers se répandirent en excuse et quand ils furent sur le point de rencontrer une funeste destinée, un portail du Crépuscule s'ouvrit, sauvant ainsi la vie des conseillers en attirant l'attention de l'Empereur.

De ce portail sortit un très grand humanoïde avec très peu de peau car ses os étaient saillants. Les lignes dessinées sur son corps était de couleur bleu clair alors que le reste de son corps était noir. Il portait une longue robe d'un noir tendant vers le gris et portait dans sa main droite, une énorme épée de forme rectangulaire. Tout le long de celle-ci figurait des symboles d'un rouge sang. 

Ce qui était le plus terrifiant, n'était pas cette immense épée mais plutôt la tête squelettique de l'être apparu soudainement dont la forme s'apparentait à un lézard à corne avec une double rangée de dent pointue. Sans oublier des yeux mauves et blanc bridés assez terrifiant. 

D'ailleurs, les conseillers de l'empereur en furent tous apeurés, se reculant de quelque pas, presque prêt à s'enfuir car cet imposant personnage ressemblait à la mort elle-même.

 

Quant à l'empereur, il affichait une toute autre expression, une expression de satisfaction avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Cher Faucheur, vous voilà enfin ! J'ai une mission pour vous qui vous plaira sûrement, le Héros du Temps s'est échappé de ma prison, il faut donc le retrouver au plus vite et je sais que vous êtes très désireux de vengeance à son égard. » expliqua l'empereur.  
« En effet, depuis qu'on m'a permis de retrouver la vie, je n'ai qu'un objectif, retrouver et vaincre le Héros du Temps. » répondit le Faucheur d'une voix caverneuse.  
« Bien bien mais pour le moment, il nous le faut en vie donc tâche de ne pas trop t'emporter sinon le cadeau de vie qu'il t'a été fait peut très vite t'être repris. » avertît Eldinn.  
« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette nouvelle vie avec une telle erreur, je vous le ramènerai en vie. » rassura l'humanoïde du Crépuscule.

L'empereur lui fit alors signe qu'il pouvait disposer et le Faucheur se retira alors, laissant le monarque et ses conseillers seuls. 

 

 

Loin des manigances d'Ordinn, Gohan et Impa avaient pris refuge chez Osun dans la très reculée Vallée Oubliée. C'est ainsi que la maison de l'ermite ne fut jamais aussi habité qu'avec les trois garçons et la Sheikah en plus d'Osun. Heureusement, la demeure perdue au fin fond des Pics Blancs était assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde.

Link et Léo, toujours soit endormi soit inconscient, furent installé chacun dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison et solidement emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couvertures, la température étant assez fraîche, le feu, allumé pour l'occasion, ne réchauffant pas encore la pièce. 

 

Les deux garçons bien installé, Gohan et Impa rejoignirent Osun dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussé pour s'installer près de l'imposante cheminée.

« Hé bien, je vais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir une auberge moi avec tout ce monde qui vient chez moi ! » s'exclama Osun avec humour.  
« C'est vrai que Link m'a dit que ne recevez pas beaucoup de visite, ca doit vous faire bizarre tout ce monde. » répondit Gohan.  
« A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu autant de monde chez moi donc oui c'est étrange mais au moins ca me change du quotidien tout en donnant un abri à Link qui a toujours défendu Hyrule et ses voisins avec ardeur, je peux donc bien m’accommoder de tout ce monde pour lui. De plus, je rencontre enfin Impa, la fameuse Sheikah. » répondit Osun.  
« De même, j'ai longtemps cru que vous n'étiez qu'une légende de la montagne mais depuis le passage de Link chez vous, j'ai bien vu que votre existence était bien réelle. » répliqua Impa.  
« Cependant, j'aimerais retourner en Hyrule, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'assurer de la sécurité de la Reine Zelda et avec l'assaut d'Ordinn sur Hyrule, je crains pour sa vie. » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Je comprends bien, allez-y, je veillerai sur Link et l'autre garçon. » rassura Osun.

Impa n'eut même pas à demander à Gohan de l'aider à retrouver Zelda que de lui même, il se proposa pour aller défendre Hyrule à la place de Link. Le métis saiyen et la sheikah se transportèrent alors aussitôt en Hyrule, arrivant directement devant les portes du château. 

 

Impa demanda alors à Gohan d'aller prêter main forte à l'Armée Royale qui combattait les envahisseur d'Ordinn déjà aux grilles du Domaine Royal alors qu'elle même irait chercher Zelda pour l'emmener dans les souterrains secret du château. 

Les deux alliés se séparèrent alors et Gohan se hâta d'arriver aux grilles du domaine. Sur place, la situation n'était guère réjouissante car si les soldats Hyliens valaient ceux d'Ordinn, la magie déployé par ces derniers leur donnaient un net avantage. 

Arrivé sur place, Gohan s'éleva dans les airs et tenta de dissuader les envahisseurs de continuer leur attaque en voulant les impressionner d'un kikoha assez imposant que le métis saiyen ne fit pourtant que d'une seul main tendue vers les assaillants d'Ordinn. 

« Partez tout de suite d'ici où cette énorme boule d'énergie s’abattra sur vous ! » cria le jeune garçon.

Ce petit spectacle fit autant effet sur les soldats d'Ordinn que sur ceux d'Hyrule car les deux camps cessèrent les hostilités pour observer d'un air très surpris, le métis saiyen.   
« Ce gamin vole, il possède lui aussi la magie de notre Empereur ?! » s'écria un soldat d'Ordinn.  
« Impossible !! Seule sa majesté et ses soldats ont ce privilège ! » répondit un autre.  
« Concentrons notre magie sur ce gamin et on l'aura sûrement ! Après on exterminera les Hyliens ! » répliqua peu après un troisième, peu impressionné par Gohan. 

Cette proposition emporta l'acquiescement général et tous les soldats firent un geste de la main de l'arrière vers l'avant en direction de leur jeune adversaire. Ce dernier sentit comme une violente poussé ressemblant fort à un Kiai de son père et du se transformer en Super Saiyen pour résister à ce violent coup. Gohan croisa même ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger de ce Kiai d'Ordinn.

Quand les soldats virent que leur assaut commun n'avait pas fait bouger d'un pouce le métis saiyen, ils ne semblèrent plus aussi confiant mais ne fuirent pas pour autant.

 

Gohan descendit alors pour se placer juste à l'extérieur des grilles du domaine royal puis tendit sa main vers les soldats.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça mais on dirait que vous n'avez pas envie de partir et je me suis promis de protéger Hyrule alors maintenant, disparaissez !! » fit Gohan d'un air menaçant.

Soudainement, ce fut maintenant Gohan qui émis un cri puis une puissante poussée d'air qui envoya valser tous les soldats d'Ordinn à plusieurs mètres de là. Certains s'écrasèrent sur les roches avoisinantes, d'autres retombèrent lourdement au sol.

Ceux qui avaient survécu, se relevèrent avec peine et ne demandèrent pas leur reste, fuyant à toute jambes vers la Place du Marché puis sûrement la Plaine d'Hyrule. 

 

Bien sur, la réaction des soldats d'Hyrule fut l'exact contraire. Ils hurlèrent tous de joie car passé très près de la défaite. Les combattants royaux se réunirent alors autour du métis-saiyen pour le célébrer en héros mais ce dernier tempéra leur ardeur.

« Je les ai repoussé maintenant mais je suis sur qu'ils reviendront plus nombreux et avec l'un de leur généraux plus puissant donc préparons nous à les recevoir ! » fit Gohan assez lucide.

 

Cela refroidit quelque peu les soldats mais avec Gohan dans leur rangs, ils abordaient le 2e round avec bien plus de confiance. 

 

C'est alors qu'Impa revint seule vers les soldats et Gohan. Le jeune garçon s'empressa alors de demander ce qu'il en était de la sécurité de la Reine Zelda.

« Je l'ai conduit vers un passage secret menant au Domaine Zora, elle y sera en sécurité là-bas et je vois que tu as eu vite fait de repousser les soldats d'Ordinn. » expliqua Impa.  
« Oui ces soldats malgré leur pouvoir magique, n'ont pas été un problème mais je crains pour l'attaque suivante car d'autre sont bien plus puissants et pourrait me poser problème. » répondit Gohan.  
« On verra ça, pour le moment, préparons nous au second assaut. » répliqua Impa.

 

 

Dans la contrée perdue de la Vallée Oubliée, il n'y avait ni assaillant ni défenseur, rien que le calme d'une vallée perdue dans les épais Pics Blancs. Au coeur de la seule habitation, Léo se réveilla doucement de son repos bien mérité. 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut cependant surpris de voir qu'il n'était absolument plus dans la même chambre dans laquelle il s'était endormi quelque heures auparavant. La chambre était bien plus grande, faite de pierre bleue massive avec une cheminée réchauffant agréablement la pièce. 

Sa tunique de combattant asrayan était posé sur une petite table de nuit et Gohan semblait avoir disparu. 

Curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son sommeil, Léo sortit de son lit, s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit aussitôt de la chambre. Il constata bien vite que le feu allumé dans sa chambre était fort bien pratique car maintenant qu'il était en dehors de la chambre, il eut froid instantanément, ses vêtements n'étant pas fait pour le grand froid de la Vallée Oublié. 

 

Soudainement, Osun sortit de la chambre de Link et vit le jeune ami de Gohan grelotter.

« Tu devrais vite aller te réchauffer au salon avant d'attraper froid ! » fit l'ermite d'un ton enjoué.  
« Mais..où..où on est ici ? Il fait super froid ! » répondit Léo transi de froid.  
« Je t'expliquerai tout devant le feu ne t'inquiète pas ! » répliqua Osun. 

La promesse d'un bon feu pouvant le réchauffer eut alors raison de sa curiosité et le jeune asrayan suivit Osun sans plus poser de question. 

 

Quand Léo et Osun furent bien installé devant le grand feu du salon, l'ermite se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. Quand Osun termina par dire que Gohan était parti en Hyrule pour défendre le château de l'invasion ennemie, on put voir un peu de déception sur le visage de Léo qui était triste d'avoir été ainsi mis sur le côté.

« Je vois bien ta déception et ne voit pas cela comme une mise à l'écart, les événements se sont précipités et Gohan n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir. De plus je pense qu'il a bien fait de te laisser ici car à ce que j'ai compris, tu avais bien besoin de repos. Sans oublier le fait qu'il faut bien un combattant qui reste en arrière pour protéger Link qui est encore inconscient. » fit alors Osun pour tenter de rassurer Léo. 

 

Le jeune asrayan semblait à moitié rassuré mais Osun ne pouvait en faire plus. Léo décida alors d'aller s'entraîner dehors en attendant le retour de Gohan. Il monta dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son épée puis redescendit pour ensuite sortir de la grande maison. 

Léo se para alors de son aura blanche, dégaina son épée puis commença à exécuter des mouvements bien précis, fendant l'air avec force. 

Quand Osun sortit lui aussi pour aller chercher du bois, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le jeune ami de Gohan s'entraîner et il repensa aux nombreuses journées qu'avait passer Link pour maîtriser les pouvoirs divins qu'il avait acquis. 

 

Soudainement, Osun entendit un cri bien différent de ceux de Léo s'entraînant à l'épée. C'était comme un cri de terreur venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Léo semblait trop concentré pour l'avoir entendu et ne réagît donc pas, continuant son entraînement. Osun quant à lui, retourna à l'intérieur et ce dirigea vers la chambre où se reposait Link, seul endroit d'où aurait pu provenir le cri. 

En montant les escaliers, Osun entendit Link crier 'Gohan ! Gohan ! Ou est-tu ?!' d'une voix aussi inquiète qu'apeurée. Quand l'ermite arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il reçu presque cette dernière en pleine figure, Link l'ayant ouverte brusquement. Le Kokiri était tellement pressé qu'il ne vit pas Osun et se cogna contre lui pour ensuite reculer quelque peu. 

« Hola Link, calme toi ! Gohan n'est pas là pour le moment mais quoique tu penses, il va très bien ! » fit Osun pour tenter de calmer Link encore terrifié. 

Avant même que Link puisse répondre, Osun le poussa quelque peu à l'intérieur de la chambre pour ensuite refermer la porte pour ne pas que le jeune Kokiri reste dans les couloirs froids de la maison car il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller et n'était donc vêtu que de son caleçon vert.

Une fois calmé, Link s'assît sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » se demanda Link.  
« C'est ton ami Gohan qui t'a apporté ici après que le Village Cocorico ai été attaqué par les soldats d'Ordinn. » répondit Osun.  
« Comment Gohan connaît-il cet endroit ? Et comment Ordinn a pu traverser le Bouclier de Lumière d'Hyrule ?! » répliqua un Link certes calmé mais toujours aussi inquiet.

Osun se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il savait et ce récit fort peu réjouissant n'avait rien pour rassurer le Kokiri Héros du Temps même si la venue de son ami du Mont Paozu venait tout de même éclaircir ce noir tableau.

Cependant, le récit d'Osun fut aussi ponctué de cri venant de l'extérieur et cela ne cessait d'attiser la curiosité de Link qui se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être si Gohan n'était pas présent.

Mais avant que le Kokiri puisse poser une question, un puissant séisme secoua la Vallée Oubliée. Osun pensa que c'était Léo le responsable alors l'ermite se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur l'entrée de la maison et vit de suite qu'un être bien étrange être était apparu. 

Le fait que Léo se mit en position de combat n'inspirait rien qui vaille. L'air très sérieux d'Osun fit venir Link à la fenêtre et quand il vit l'étrange adversaire de Léo, il s'habilla en triple vitesse pour en suite filer vers l'entrée de la maison, ne laissant pas le temps à Osun de le retenir.

 

Dehors, Léo n'était plus en entraînement mais prêt au combat réel. Son aura blanche était déployé au maximum et concentrée autour de son épée ainsi que de son bras droit . Le jeune asrayan avait aussi un air aussi sérieux que déterminé voire menaçant même si l'on pouvait déceler une pointe de peur.

« Jeune humain, je n'ai que faire de toi, seul le Héros du Temps m'intéresse. Laisse moi passer où les neiges de cette vallée seront rougies par ton sang ! » fit l'intrus d'une voix caverneuse.  
« Je...je vous laisserai pas passer ! Link est un ami à Gohan et comme il n'est pas là, c'est à moi de le défendre ! » répondit Léo avec une légère hésitation.

Au parvis de la maison d'Osun, Link, une épée un peu rouillé à la main gauche, regardait la scène avec incompréhension, ne connaissant pas le jeune garçon se dressant devant un ennemi qu'il connaissait bien.

« Link, n'y va pas, tu n'a plus aucun pouvoir, tu te ferais tuer ! » fit Osun à peine arrivé auprès de Link.  
« Mais c'est un Faucheur du Crépuscule ! Je dois aider ce garçon ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je comprends ton sentiment mais je crains que tu ne lui soit d'aucune aide dans ton état. » répondit Osun.  
« En plus, je comprends pas, je l'avais tué dans la Salle de l'Autel du Palais du Crépuscule... » fit Link sans faire attention à ce qu'Osun venait de lui dire.

 

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, le Faucheur engagea le combat avec Léo qui était décidé à lui faire face et ainsi sa lourde épée vint s'écraser sur l'endroit où se trouvait Léo mais ce dernier semblait aussi agile que Link et évita ce coup aisément. La créature du Crépuscule comprit vite que sa lourde épée ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et ne prit donc même pas la peine de la sortir du sol où elle était planté, préférant prendre une seconde épée bien plus légère et plus fine pour ensuite se jeter sur Léo qui para le coup mais semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à résister à ce puissant coup.

A force de volonté, Léo réussit finalement à se dégager pour ensuite engager un furieux échange de coup avec son puissant adversaire. Chacun parait la plupart des attaques de l'autre mais quelque unes du Faucheur frôlèrent le jeune combattant asrayan, l'entaillant sur le torse et le ventre.

 

Link regardait lui ce combat d'un air aussi médusé qu'inquiet car si il était très surpris par le fait que ce garçon inconnu pouvait tenir ainsi tête à un Faucheur du Crépuscule, il voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme. D'ailleurs, l'échange de coups d'épée se termina quand le Faucheur réussit à envoyer valser Léo à quelque mètres après un coup de pieds assez vicieux dans le ventre.

Léo resta couché un moment, faisant ainsi jubiler son adversaire.

« Tu es fort pour un jeune humain mais pas assez pour me vaincre malheureusement ! » fit-il en s'approchant de Léo. 

 

Link s'apprêta alors à lui venir en aide quand il vit que Léo se releva avec peine mais toujours aussi déterminé à combattre. 

« Oh..tu as encore envie de te battre ? Intéressant ! » s'exclama alors le Faucheur d'un air machiavélique.  
« Non..je..je n'ai plus envie de me battre.. » répondit Léo avec peine, ses lacérations au torse et au ventre lui faisant assez mal.  
« Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas du te relever ! » répliqua le Faucheur en brandissant son épée comme pour asséner le coup fatal. 

Cependant, un fort séisme secouant une nouvelle fois la vallée fit stopper net le Faucheur qui se retourna aussitôt pour voir son énorme épée flotter dans les airs, entourée d'une aura blanche. Il refixa son regard vers Léo et le vit paré de la même aura, la tête baissée mais les bras et les mains en avant.  
Après un court moment, le jeune asrayan tira très vite ses bras vers l'arrière tout en criant puissamment, comme pour se donner de la force. Comprenant un peu tard la tactique, le Faucheur se retourna encore vers son énorme épée mais n'eut que le temps de la sentir le traverser de part en part, laissant un énorme trou plus long que large dans son corps. 

L'épée, elle, alla s'encastrer dans une montagne au loin, secouant à nouveau puissamment la vallée, preuve de la puissance du coup. 

 

Après cela, Léo mit un genou à terre, signe que l'effort fut tout de même assez grand alors que le Faucheur s'écroula à terre, sans vie.

 

Link quant à lui, resta bouché bée après un tel combat à l'issue surprenante. Il lâcha l'épée qu'il avait en main puis courut vers Léo pour s'enquérir de son état. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Link s'empressa de féliciter le jeune vainqueur. 

« Je sais pas qui tu es mais tu es super fort ! Vaincre un Faucheur du Crépuscule, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! » s'exclama le Kokiri. 

Quand Léo releva la tête pour regarder Link, les deux garçons eurent la même surprise.

« Je..je m’appelle Léo, je..je suis un ami à Gohan et il avait bien raison, on se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux ! » répondit l'Asrayan.   
« Oui je pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant ! » répliqua Link, amusé.  
« Sinon ce faucheur, il était plus fort que moi mais mon aura m'a permis de l'avoir par la ruse. » fit modestement Léo.  
« Il faudra que tu m'apprenne à faire ça, comme je pourrai t'aider toi et Gohan la prochaine fois ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je veux essayer de t'expliquer ce que mon professeur m'a appris. » répondit Léo.  
« Mais d'abord, il faut te soigner, t'es plus en très bon état ! » fit Link d'un air presque amusé. 

Léo acquiesça en silence puis se dirigea vers la maison d'Osun en s'aidant de Link pour se déplacer, plaçant son bras droit le long des épaules de Link.

 

Cependant, à mi-chemin, Gohan apparu devant les deux garçons, l'air plus qu'inquiet. L'état peu en forme de Léo n'aidant pas à le rassurer. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé  ici ?! » fit Gohan assez inquiet.  
« Une puissante créature du Crépuscule est venue ici et à attaquer ton ami mais il a réussi à le vaincre malgré son état ! » expliqua Link.  
« Pourquoi le Crépuscule nous attaquerait-il ? Je croyais qu'avec la mort de Zant, ce royaume serait en paix ? » répliqua Gohan, étonné.  
« Aucune idée, c'est très bizarre car ce Faucheur, je l'avais déjà vaincu avant... » répondit Link.  
« Et c'est tout aussi bizarre qu'il ai réussi à nous retrouver » répliqua Gohan.  
« Ca...ca c'est de ma faute..je voulais m’entraîner en t'attendant et à cause de ça, ce Faucheur a senti mon aura..je suis désolé.. » répondit Léo, un peu honteux.  
« Tu as fais une erreur mais tu l'a réparé en protégeant Link et Osun donc ne t'en veux pas comme ça et va vite te faire soigner. » répondit Gohan. 

Ce que l'asrayan fit aussitôt, ses blessures lui faisant assez mal. Link continua à l'aider à aller jusqu'au salon alors que Gohan resta sur le pas de la porte. Osun, lui, était déjà parti chercher les potions de soin resté dans la chambre de Link.  
« Je..je crois que Gohan il est quand même fâché.. » fit Léo sur le chemin vers le salon.  
« Je pense aussi mais tel que je le connais, c'est envers lui-même qu'il est fâché, pas contre toi. » répondit Link.  
« Pourquoi il serait fâché contre lui alors qu'il était pas là ? » se demanda Léo.  
« Tu connais Gohan, c'est justement parce qu'il était pas là qu'il doit s'en vouloir, il aurait préféré combattre à ta place et ne pas te voir blessé comme ça. » répondit Link.  
« Ca me rassure, j'ai cru que c'était sur moi qu'il était fâché. » fit Léo, soulagé.

 

Après cela, Link laissa Léo sur un des fauteuils du salon pour qu'ensuite, Osun lui administre la potion de soin qui rétablit de suite le jeune asrayan. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir quelque chose encore plus efficace que le kolto d'Asraya alors qu'Hyrule et son monde semblait bien plus en retard technologiquement. 

Gohan finit lui par rentrer dans le salon pour s'assurer que Léo s'était bien remis de ses blessures et quand il en fut rassuré, un dilemme se posa à lui : Rester ici au cas où un autre envoyé d'Ordin viendrait s'en prendre à ses deux amis ou repartir pour Hyrule, repousser l'Armée d'Ordinn. 

Cependant, le choix à faire fut évidement pour Link quand Gohan lui en fit part. 

« Tu devrais retourner en Hyrule pour le défendre à ma place comme tu l'a sûrement déjà bien fait avant que tu ne reviennes ici ! » fit le Kokiri.  
« Oui mais si je m'en vais, je ne pourrai plus vous protéger et ça m'ennuie beaucoup... » répondit Gohan pas rassuré.  
« Si un autre ennemi viens ici, Léo s'en occupera, tu peux lui faire confiance, je l'ai vu à l’œuvre, c'était épatant ! » s'exclama Link avec assurance.  
« Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire mais Osun, je compte sur toi pour m'avertir au cas où il y aurait vraiment un soucis ! » répondit Gohan. 

Osun acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête puis Gohan se mit devant Léo pour lui parler.

« Léo, je te confie donc Link, tu sais que c'est ami auquel je tiens beaucoup mais de ce que j'entends, je peux te faire confiance pour le protéger de tout ceux qui viendrait ici pour ramener Link en Ordinn mais si jamais ca ne va vraiment pas, n'ai pas honte de fuir pour protéger Link. » fit Gohan partagé entre l'inquiétude et la confiance.  
« Promis, je ferai tout pour le protéger ! » s'exclama Léo assez content que Gohan lui accorde enfin sa confiance quant à ses capacités au combat.  
« Et surveille bien Link, il reste jamais au même endroit très longtemps ! » rajouta Gohan dans une note plus humoristique.  
« T'inquiète pas, je sais déjà ce qui va l'occuper » répondit Léo. 

Là dessus, Gohan reparti en Hyrule combattre les forces d'Ordinn pour les bouter définitivement hors d'Hyrule. 

Quand aux deux garçons restant, ils se mirent vite à l'entraînement, Link ayant hâte de retrouver un pouvoir capable de sauver Hyrule une fois encore.


	4. Sauvetage Inespéré.

Alors que Gohan repoussait avec force les envahisseurs d'Ordinn avec l'aide de l'Armée Royale d'Hyrule et des tribus Gérudos, Gorons et Zoras, dans la lointaine et reculée Vallée Oublié, au fin fonds des Pics Blancs du Comté de Termina, au chaud, assis devant le grand feu de cheminé de chez Osun, Léo s'improvisa professeur et tenta d'enseigner ce que lui avait appris son maître Mae'r, l'ermite d'Asraya et cela n'était pas simple pour le jeune garçon.

Non pas que Link était un mauvais élève mais le simple fait de devoir expliquer ce que Léo avait lui même appris n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait car Léo ne faisait maintenant plus attention au mécanisme d'apprentissage de son aura particulière, cela lui venait instinctivement. 

Cette difficulté, Link la comprenait bien, ayant été lui aussi l'éphémère professeur de Gohan quant au maniement de l'épée. 

Cependant, le Kokiri étant déjà familier au contrôle de l'énergie, Léo pouvait se permettre quelques raccourcis et ainsi ne pas devoir tout expliquer de A à Z, ce qui fit gagner bien du temps aux deux garçons.

« Comme Gohan m'a dit que tu savais déjà maîtriser l’énergie vu que tu en avais avant, ca devrait être plus facile pour toi. Il faut en fait que tu arrives d'abord à ressentir ton énergie vitale qui est en toi. Mae'r m'a dit qu'elle était présente chez tout le monde mais qu'elle était naturellement bloquée pour ne servir qu'aux fonctions vitales. Par contre si on arrive à la ressentir et la faire exploser, on peut s'en servir au combat » expliqua Léo en se remémorant ce que son maître lui avait enseigné.

« Mon énergie vitale...je ne l'ai jamais ressentie avant, c'est bizarre... » répliqua Link assez circonspect.  
« Comme tu avais cette autre énergie en toi, je crois que tu pouvais pas la ressentir ou quelque chose comme ça mais je suis sur que si tu le fais maintenant, tu y arriveras ! » répondit Léo. 

Link se mit alors à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer sur son énergie vitale comme il le fit à l'époque pour le Feu de Din, cherchant en lui-même cette énergie qu'il désirait tant maîtriser. 

Un long moment se passa où Link ne fit plus un mouvement, plus une parole, rien, seul le crépitement du feu venait troubler le silence de la pièce. 

« Je...je la ressens, je crois....c'est différent du Feu de Din mais la sensation est assez pareille... » fit soudainement Link, les yeux toujours fermés.  
« Maintenant il faut que tu fasse exploser cette énergie comme si tu voulais déployer celle que tu avais avant mais en pensant à quelque chose de fort comme pouvoir arrêter ces méchants qui sont venu attaquer ton royaume ! » expliqua alors Léo d'un ton assez enjoué. 

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'une aura bleue foncé jailli de tout le corps de Link provoquant un souffle qui éteignit le feu, pourtant bien fort, d'un seul coup et failli faire tomber Léo. Link ouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec stupeur cette aura d'un bleu intense qui semblait s'évaporer de tout son être. 

« C'est...c'est incroyable ! Je...je savais pas que j'avais une telle énergie en moi ! » s'exclama Link tout en regardant son énergie vitale s'évaporer de son bras droit.  
« La dernière chose qu'il faut faire maintenant, c'est de la garder tout autour de toi pour qu'elle s'échappe pas comme ça sinon tu vas vite être fatigué car cette énergie n'est pas comme celle que tu as eu ou celle de Gohan, elle reste tout le temps autour de toi mais tu peux augmenter ou diminuer la puissance de ton énergie. » répondit Léo. 

« Je dois alors réduire mon aura pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe ? » demanda Link.  
« Oui mais en même temps, tu dois la contenir autour de toi comme un bouclier d'aura. » répondit Léo.  
« Un bouclier...un peu comme l’Égide de Nayru..je dois pouvoir y arriver... » répliqua Link qui referme aussitôt les yeux tentant de maîtriser le flux de sa nouvelle aura.

L'aura du Kokiri diminua peu à peu tout en restant encore sous forme de vapeur s'échappant à toute vitesse mais après un autre long moment, elle commença à former une sorte de couche protectrice uniforme l'entourant complètement. L'aura semblait apaisée et contrôlée. 

« T'apprends vite toi ! Moi ca m'a mis bien plus de temps pour faire tout ça ! » s'exclama joyeusement Léo.  
« Oh mais je triche un peu aussi, j'ai de l'expérience en matière d'énergie et un très bon professeur ! » répondit Link assez humblement.  
« Mais j'y pense...pourquoi mon aura est pas blanche comme la tienne ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mmmh...je sais pas...mais c'est vrai que Mae'r m'a dit que même si on a tous cette énergie en soi, elle est différente de chacune des autres et à un pouvoir spécial qu'il faut découvrir par soi-même. » répondit Léo un peu hésitant.  
« Je vois, et bien, on va s'entraîner pour découvrir ça ! » fit Link enjoué.

Léo acquiesça et c'est ainsi que Link s'entraîna au contrôle du flux de son énergie qui demanda encore beaucoup de concentration au Kokiri. Il passa encore quatre jours à perfectionner sa technique pour ensuite commencer à l'utiliser au combat contre Léo. Cela dit, cette application étant assez similaire à celle qu'il avait apprit avec le Feu de Din, ces séances de combats se transformèrent assez vite en entraînement au maniement de l'épée et c'est ainsi que l'élève devint le professeur et vice-versa car même si Léo avait appris les bases du combat à l'épée avec Kvasir, Link avait tout autant à lui apprendre.

 

Après une semaine, Gohan revint auprès de ses deux amis et les trouva bien sur à l'extérieur, occupé à se combattre en duel paré de leur aura respective et même si le combat était amical, on pouvait vite voir que les deux blonds ne faisaient aucun cadeau tant le combat semblait rude et intense. 

Bien sur, Gohan fut étonné de voir Link paré d'une aura bleue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais se dit vite que l'enseignement de Léo avait porté ses fruits et se dit que cela tombait à point nommé.

Gohan tenta d'appeler les deux combattants mais ces derniers étaient tellement concentré sur leur duel qu'ils n'entendirent rien. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Gohan essaya une autre tactique. Il prit de la neige dans ses mains, en fit une boule puis la lança en plein dans le figure de Link quand il fut à portée.

Cette tactique fonctionna fort bien car Link finit par détourner la tête pour voir que c'était Gohan le responsable de ce lancer. Léo avait fait le même mouvement de la tête et s'arrêta immédiatement de combattre quand il vit le métis-saiyen pour se diriger vers lui. 

Cependant, Link, plus joueur, ne perdit pas de temps pour se venger de ce lancer en contre-attaquant de la même manière, lançant plusieurs boules de neiges vers Gohan que ce dernier évita aisément sauf la dernière qu'il n'avait vue et qui s'écrasa sur son visage. 

Gohan aurait bien voulu continuer cette joute de boule de neige mais la situation en Hyrule ne le permettait pas.

Il expliqua bien vite ce qu'il en était dans la Royaume de la Lumière, que lui et les Armées Réunifiées d'Hyrule avaient réussi à repousser Ordinn hors des fortifications de la Citadelle. Il fut alors décidé que le Dôme de Lumière soit réduit pour n'entourer que les Fortifications Royales permettant au divin pouvoir de se renforcer pour empêcher les portails du Crépuscule de s'ouvrir dans cette zone. 

Hors de cette protection des Trois Déesses, Ordinn avait tout envahi mais se heurtait tout de même à la forte résistance des Armées Réunifiées composé des tribus Gérudo, Goron et Zora ainsi que l'Armée Royale. Cela empêcha Ordinn d'obtenir une victoire totale mais la défaite d'Hyrule n'était pas loin, Ordinn semblant avoir une armée infinie de soldat en plus des créatures du Crépuscule.

« Et c'est pour ca que je suis revenu, il n'y a que toi qui ai pu aller au Royaume du Crépuscule donc je me demandais si tu pourrais y repartir pour comprendre pourquoi il nous attaque ? » conclut Gohan après cette longue explication.  
« Je ne pourrai pas, je n'ai plus le Vent de Farore pour m'y transporter... » fit Link un peu dépité. 

 

Soudainement, Osun sortit de la maison, l'air assez inquiet.

« Les garçons, je pense que vous devriez rentrer en Hyrule au plus vite, je sens que le dôme de Lumière faiblit, Ordinn doit utiliser son étrange magie pour mettre à mal cette protection ! » fit-il.

 

La dessus, les trois garçons acquiescèrent sans un mot et, à l'aide du Shunkan Ido, ils se transportèrent en un instant en Hyrule, à l'intérieur du dôme mais juste à sa limite, derrière le pont-  
levis de la Place du Marché.

C'est là qu'ils virent un homme, les mains placé sur le dôme, qui avait déjà formé un petit trou qui ne cessait de s'agrandir alors que derrière l'armée d'Ordinn et d'Hyrule se combattaient férocement.

« Cet homme est occupé à percer le dôme, il faut le repousser ! » cria Gohan tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen.

Link et Léo firent de même se parant de leur aura respective tout en dégainant leur épée. 

Les trois garçons se ruèrent alors sur l'homme occupé à créer une brèche mais il ne fallu qu'un kiai de Gohan pour le repousser au loin. Cependant, des bêtes d'ombres du Crépuscule virent les trois combattants repousser l'homme et vinrent alors vers eux. Gohan vinrent à leur rencontre suivi de peu par Léo et Link. Mais soudainement, un portail du Crépuscule s'ouvrit juste devant les deux blonds pour faire débarquer cinq bêtes d'Ombres. Alors que Léo était prêt à les combattre, Link semblait plus intéressé par le portail. 

« Léo, tu sais voler comme Gohan ? » demanda soudainement le Kokiri.  
« Oui Gohan me l'a appris mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » répondit Léo assez étonné.  
« Je vais m'accrocher à toi et tu vas voler jusqu'à ce portail, ca nous amènera au Crépuscule ! » répondit Link.  
« Mais..on va pas laisser Gohan tout seul ?! » protesta Léo.  
« Il l'a été pendant qu'on s’entraînait et l'Armée d'Hyrule n'est pas loin donc je pense pas que ce sera un problème et si on arrive au Crépuscule pour faire cesser ces portails, on l'aidera bien mieux qu'en restant ici ! » répliqua Link, bien décidé à suivre son idée. 

Convaincu par les arguments de Link, Léo laissa le Kokiri s'accrocher à lui et il s'envola directement vers le portail du Crépuscule où ils y disparurent ainsi que le portail. Sentant leur aura disparaître, Gohan se retourna un moment pour voir que ses deux amis n'étaient plus là et que seul des bêtes de l'Ombre étaient présentes. Cela l'inquiéta au premier abord mais convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas être en danger immédiat, les deux garçons sachant se défendre, Gohan reprit le combat contre l'Armée d'Ordinn. 

 

Quant aux deux combattants blonds, ils atterrirent sur une large plate-forme rocheuse qui flottait dans le néant crépusculaire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul modeste bâtiment en pierre bleue mais surtout une immense armée de bêtes d'Ombres massé devant l'unique construction de l'endroit.

Bien sur, ces bêtes ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer les deux garçons et à vite se ruer dessus.

« Je crois qu'on est assez mal tombé ! » cria Link tout en dégainant son épée et son bouclier.  
« On aurait du partir avec Gohan, il nous aurait bien aidé là ! » répondit Léo, lui aussi prêt au combat malgré leur infériorité.  
« Oui maintenant, je regrette d'être parti sans lui mais il va falloir faire sans ! » répliqua Link. 

C'est tout de même avec courage, mais aussi d’appréhension, que les deux garçons se lancèrent à l'attaque des bêtes d'Ombres. Léo, ayant une meilleure maîtrise de son aura, s'occupait d'immobiliser un groupe de bêtes pour qu'en suite Link les attaque à l'épée. Cela fonctionna bien pendant un moment mais le nombre des bêtes d'Ombres n'avait pas l'air de diminuer et les deux garçons commencèrent à s'épuiser pour finalement être encerclé par leurs sombres adversaires 

« On..on a beau en tuer par dizaines, il en revient toujours ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Link ? » fit Léo très inquiet.  
« J-je ne sais pas, ils sont vraiment trop nombreux ! » répondit Link. 

 

Cependant, une fois que Link et Léo furent encerclé par les bêtes d'Ombres, ces dernières ne semblaient plus avancer, laissant un étroit espace à leur captifs pour soudainement ouvrir un corridor menant à bâtiment où quelqu'un semblait se trouver juste à l'entrée. 

La silhouette sembla familière à Link mais il ne put le croire jusqu'à ce qu'il vit cette personne de plus près. Le visage du Kokiri se raidit alors, affichant un air bien en colère qui étonna Léo juste à côté de lui.

« Zant !! Encore toi !! Je croyais t'avoir fait disparaître à jamais !! » cria Link avec véhémence malgré sa situation précaire.  
« Même dans une situation pareille, tu grognes encore...tu n'a décidément pas changer mais oui comme tu le vois, on m'a donné une seconde chance et je compte bien ne pas la gâcher cette fois-ci ! Cependant, l'Empereur d'Ordinn te veut vivant donc je vais devoir me priver du plaisir de te tuer et me rabattre sur ton compagnon ! » répondit Zant avec un sourire machiavélique.

 

Mais soudainement, un portail du Crépuscule s'ouvrit au dessus de l'espace entre les deux garçons et Zant et une grande silhouette apparu aussitôt. Une fois complète, Zant perdit son air suffisant pour en prendre bien plus inquiet alors que l'intrus n'eut qu'à faire une geste de balayage de la main pour que tous les bêtes d'Ombres explose en millier de petit carrés noir pour ensuite totalement disparaître, Zant se retrouvant ainsi complètement seul.

« M-Midona ?! Comment tu nous a retrouvé ?! On est au fin fond du Crépuscule ! » s'écria Zant aussi surpris qu'inquiet.  
« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir rassembler une armée et l'utiliser contre Hyrule sans que je le sache ? » répondit Midona d'un air très autoritaire.  
« Je pensais être en dehors de ta vision mais il semble que je me suis trompé mais ne croit pas avoir gagné ! Après avoir conquis la Terre de Lumière, l'Empereur d'Ordinn m'aidera à conquérir celles-ci ! » fit Zant avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire fonçant vers le ciel du Crépuscule.

Après un petit moment à rester à maugréer devant cette fuite, Midona se retourna vers Link et Léo d'un air bien plus aimable. 

« Je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle à Link.  
« Oui là je dois reconnaître que tu es arrivée à temps, sans toi, on était fini ! » répondit Link aussi soulagé que content de revoir Midona.  
« Cela dit, je vais de surprise en surprise, après avoir apprit que Zant était en vie, voilà que je te retrouve ici ! » répliqua la Princesse du Crépuscule.  
« C'est pareil pour moi mais je suis content de te revoir tout de même ! » fit Link.  
« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir ! Mais qui est donc ton compagnon ? » répondit Midona.  
« C'est un ami à Gohan qui est venu avec lui pour aider Hyrule à repousser Ordinn. » répondit Link.  
« Mmmh oui, ce Gohan t'a aidé à vaincre Ganondorf c'est ça ? » fit Midona.  
« Exact ! Mais plus important, tu saurais faire cesser les portails du Crépuscule dont Zant se sert pour envahir Hyrule ? Ca nous aiderais beaucoup ! » demanda Link.  
« Pas besoin car sans le Cristal d'Ombre, Zant ne peut pas créer de portail du Crépuscule en dehors d'ici et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus revenir ici. » répondit Midona.  
« C'est parfait ca, merci beaucoup ! » répliqua Link.  
« Cependant, j'aimerais bien poursuivre Zant pour qu'on en soit débarrassé à jamais. » fit alors Midona.  
« Je pense que c'est mieux que tu reste ici à surveiller le Crépuscule car l'Empereur d'Ordinn à un sceptre capable de voler n'importe quel pouvoir et comme il a déjà le mien, j'ai pas envie qu'il prenne en plus le Cristal d'Ombre. » répliqua Link.  
« Oh..la situation est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais, cet Empereur doit être vraiment puissant..tu es sur de pouvoir en venir à bout ? » s'inquiéta Midona.  
« Avec Léo et Gohan, ca devrait aller ! D'ailleurs on devrait y retourner, tu peux nous y transporter ? » répondit Link assez confiant.  
« Bien sur et bonne chance, sois prudent aussi, ce serait dommage que le Royaume de la Lumière perde son plus valeureux défenseur ! » fit Midona avant d'invoquer un portail du Crépuscule.  
« T'inquiète pas avec Gohan et Léo, je ne peux pas perdre ! » répondit Link d'un large sourire.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes garçons furent aspiré par le portail pour ensuite être déposé devant le pont-levis de la Place du Marché d'Hyrule. Hyrule qui était à nouveau entouré du Dôme de Lumière.

A peine étaient-ils apparu que c'est Gohan qui se matérialisa devant eux, l'air un peu surpris.

« Vous étiez où ? J'ai senti vos auras disparaître d'un coup puis elles sont revenus aussi soudainement. » se demanda le métis-saiyen.

Mais alors que Link allait répondre, c'est Léo qui prit la parole pour raconter cette courte mais intense aventure qu'il venait de vivre en décrivant un endroit étrange, peu lumineux avec des nuages presque inquiétants où lui et Link avait atterrit après avoir voler à travers un des portails qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir en Hyrule. Ils étaient malheureusement tombé sur une armée de bêtes aussi noire que l'obscurité qui les encercla après une lutte acharnée. Ils furent cependant sauvé par une 'grande madame à la peau bleue et habillé d'une façon bizarre' qui les sauvèrent d'un bien terrible sort que s'apprêtait à leur faire subir un 'sale type qui était le chef des bêtes' en faisant disparaître toutes les bêtes d'un seul coup, ce qui fit fuir le chef.

Toutes ces explications étaient accompagné de grand gestes et différentes intonations de voix pour donner au récit plus de vie, comme si Léo était presque heureux d'avoir vécu pareille aventure. Cet entrain et cette quasi fierté de raconter cela transforma l'inquiétude que Gohan avait au départ en bonne humeur, affichant même un sourire aussi ravi que soulagé. 

Après cela, Link ajouta qu'ils connaissaient bien ce 'chef des bêtes' car il s'agissait du terrible Zant qu'il avait combattu autrefois. Il précisa aussi que leur sauveuse n'était autre que la Princesse régnante du Crépuscule. 

« Tous ces ennemis qui reviennent à la vie comme ça, c'est inquiétant tout de même car même si on gagnait cette guerre, ça pourrait recommencer aussitôt sans jamais s'arrêter. » fit Gohan, un peu moins joyeux quant à cette perspective.  
« Je trouve ca aussi très bizarre mais ca peut être qu'Eldinn le responsable et je suis sur que son étrange sceptre à le pouvoir de ressusciter ceux qu'il désire, je vois pas comment il pourrait faire autrement.. » répliqua Link.  
« Il va donc falloir retourner là où moi et Léo on t'a trouvé pour empêcher ce Eldinn de continuer mais sa magie m'inquiète, j'ai rien pu faire la dernière fois alors que ce n'était même pas Eldinn, heureusement que Léo était là d'ailleurs ! » fit Gohan.  
« Justement, il faut utiliser ça à notre avantage si la magie d'Eldinn ne peut pas bloquer l'aura de Léo, il pourra nous envelopper de son aura pour nous immuniser contre la magie d'Eldinn et on pourra ainsi combattre sans problème. » pensa Link assez justement.  
« Bonne idée et de mon côté avec l'Armée d'Hyrule, on a repoussé Ordinn hors du Royaume et le Dôme de Lumière les empêchent de revenir même si je ne sais pas si ce bouclier tiendra longtemps. » fit Gohan.  
« Alors allons tout de suite en Ordinn pour mettre fin à tout ca ! » répondit Link toujours plein d'entrain.  
« Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord prendre une soirée et une nuit de repos, on s'est bien battu tous les trois et c'est mieux d'être en forme avant d'attaquer Ordinn. » opposa Gohan, plus raisonnable.  
« Je croirais entendre Osun ! Mais tu as raison, retournons au Château d'Hyrule et on repartira demain. » proposa Link.

Le plan ainsi décidé, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le royale demeure de la Reine Zelda pour un repos bien mérité.

Ils furent gaiement accueilli par l'Armée Royale qui, grâce au retour du Dôme de Lumière, prit aussi une pause qu'elle méritait autant que les garçons, puis ce fut Zelda en personne à l'entrée du Château qui accueillît les jeunes combattants. Tout Hyrule était déjà ravi de compter sur de si puissants défenseurs, notamment Gohan qui s'était assez fort bien illustré en repoussant Ordinn hors d'Hyrule. De plus, voir le retour du Héros du Temps, vainqueur de Ganondorf et Zant était aussi une bonne nouvelle fort bienvenue après les heures sombres que venait de traverser tout le Royaume.

Cependant le métis-saiyen fut tout de même assez étonné d'être ainsi accueillit en héros et c'est Zelda qui lui expliqua le pourquoi de ces vivats à son égard. Fort peu habitué à cela, Gohan expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été si héroïque que cela et que sans l'armée derrière lui, il n'aurait pas pu ainsi repousser Ordinn.

Après cela, un petit banquet fut organisé où seul Gohan, Link, Léo et Zelda étaient conviés pour ainsi avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité après cette journée bien remplie.

Léo fut alors proprement introduit à la Reine du Royaume de Lumière par Gohan.

« C'est un ami venant d'un monde lointain de ma dimension et son aura assez particulière a résisté à l'étrange magie d'Ordinn donc grâce à lui on a une bonne chance de gagner contre Eldinn. » expliqua-t-il.   
« Enchanté Léo et il semblerait donc que le Royaume d'Hyrule tout entier compte sur toi pour aider Gohan et Link à vaincre Eldinn et son armée. » répliqua Zelda.  
« Je suis aussi enchanté de vous connaître et en plus c'est la première que je vois une Reine en vrai ! » fit Léo à son tour.  
« Maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations, on peut manger ? J'ai faim moi ! » demanda soudainement Link avec son franc parler habituel.  
« Oui oui on a fini monsieur l'affamé ! » répondit Gohan l'air amusé. 

 

S'ensuit alors un frugal repas où Zelda fut étonné de voir que ses invités arrivèrent au bout de ce qui avait été préparé, jugeant que le cuisinier du château avait préparé bien trop à manger. Cependant, les rudes combats que les garçons avaient menés pendant cette longue journée leur permettaient d'avoir une appétit d'ogre.

Après cela, il fut temps d'aller se reposer et de digérer. Léo fut le premier à aller se coucher, peu habitué à tant d'émotions et de combat si intenses. Gohan quant à lui, resta dans le grand salon du château près de l'énorme cheminée en pierre blanche plaquée de gravure en or fin, rendant le tout très majestueux et imposant. 

Le salon l'était d'ailleurs tout autant car il était d'abords aussi grand que la maison de Gohan et deux fois plus haut. Les murs étaient tous décoré avec des fresques décrivant des scènes autant de vie quotidienne que de batailles alors que le plafonds, eu plus de l'énorme lustre, avec ses moults bougies pour éclairer la pièce, était lui aussi plaqué d'or fin. 

 

Quand Link le rejoignit, il vit son ami occupé à admirer les fresques encore visible grâce à la lumière du grand feu de cheminée. Le métis-saiyen semblait passionné par ces peintures murales racontant l'histoire antique d'Hyrule.

« Alors ca raconte quoi ces peintures ? » demanda Link en arrivant près de Gohan.  
« Je connais pas bien l'histoire d'Hyrule mais on dirait que c'est une scène de la Guerre du Saint Royaume.... » répondit le fils de Goku sans décrocher son regard de la fresque.  
« Ca me fait penser qu'une fois que tout sera fini, il faut absolument que tu aille voir la Bibliothèque Royale, tu deviendrais fou je crois ! » répliqua Link d'un air amusé avant de s'asseoir près du feu.  
« Si Zelda m'y autorise, je serais bien content d'y faire un tour, ca doit être vraiment intéressant ! » fit Gohan en rejoignant Link devant le feu.

Un court silence s'installa et le Kokiri affichait un air aussi gêné qu'attristé comme si il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Link ? Tu es bien silencieux d'un coup » demanda Gohan pour briser le silence.  
« C'est que...j'm'en veux d'avoir entraîné Léo dans le Crépuscule sans trop réfléchir car sans l'intervention de Midona, on ne serait jamais revenu... » répondit Link après un moment de réflexion.  
« Je t'apprécie trop pour t'en vouloir mais c'est vrai que tu devrais faire plus attention car si il arrivait quelque chose à Léo par ta faute, là je crois bien que je t'en voudrais beaucoup » répondit Gohan.  
« Et t'aurais bien raison... » répliqua Link.  
« Mais pour toi aussi tu devrais plus réfléchir car je serais aussi très triste que tu disparaisse. » rajouta Gohan.   
« C'est gentil.. » fit Link assez laconiquement.  
« Après n'oublie pas tout de même que grâce à ton idée, Hyrule est à nouveau libre donc ne t'en veux pas trop quand même ! » répliqua Gohan d'un air plus joyeux.   
« Au moins je me peux me rassurer avec ça mais c'est promis, je ferai plus attention à partir de maintenant. » promit Link.

Sur cette discussion, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher car ils devaient reprendre des forces pour la suite car si Hyrule était libre à nouveau ce ne sera que temporaire si Ordinn n'était pas arrêté.

 

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Gohan fut réveillé par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre puis par l'apparition d'une vague silhouette s'approchant de lui. Le métis-saiyen n'étant qu'à moitié réveillé, il ne reconnut que la silhouette quand elle fut au pied de son lit. C'était en fait Léo, vêtu d'un unique caleçon gris, comme fraîchement sorti de son lit, avec un air peu rassuré, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Gohan. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Léo ? » fit Gohan en se redressant en position assise, l'air inquiet.  
« Je..je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? » répondit Léo un peu gêné.  
« Bien sur mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre ? » répliqua Gohan tout en se déplaçant pour faire place à son jeune ami.

Léo prit alors place aux côtés de Gohan dans le lit, se recouvrant la moitié du corps avec la couverture pour ensuite raconter à son grand frère de substitution, la raison de sa venue.

« J'ai fait un rêve qui m'a fait peur et maintenant j'arrive plus à dormir... » fit Léo, un peu apeuré.

 

Ensuite Léo raconta son rêve dans lequel il revécu l'arrivée du saiyen qui tua sa mère et son grand frère à ceci près que dans son rêve, le saiyen lança une horde de bête d'ombre à la recherche de Léo qui fut trouvé peu de temps après et emporté aussitôt. Le rêve s'arrêta au moment où le saiyen fit Léo prisonnier, l'emportant loin de chez lui.

Gohan comprit assez vite la raison de ce rêve et tenta de réconforter son jeune ami.

« Je crois que ton aventure avec Link dans le Crépuscule t'a tellement fait peur que ca t'a rappelé ce moment avec ce saiyen mais maintenant tout va bien, tu es revenu et tu ne crains plus rien, je suis là pour veiller sur toi. » fit-il tout en enserrant Léo de son bras gauche comme pour que le jeune asrayan se sente protégé par la présence réconfortante de Gohan.  
« C'est pour ca que je suis venu parce qu'avec toi, je suis sur que ce méchant saiyen reviendra pas ! » s'exclama alors Léo déjà plus rassuré.

Là dessus, Gohan et Léo se recouchèrent et le jeune asrayan vint se blottir contre Gohan qui, lui, enserra Léo une fois de plus. 

Ainsi protégé par Gohan, Léo n'eut plus aucun mauvais rêve et put terminer paisiblement la nuit sans être dérangé.


	5. La Tour de l'Horloge.

Le lendemain matin, après un frugal petit déjeuner dans l'arrière cour du château, les trois garçons suivirent Zelda dans la Salle du Trône pour assister à un conseil de guerre portant sur la marche à suivre concernant Ordinn et ses désirs belliqueux de conquête. 

Cette salle de prestige et siège du pouvoir royal d'Hyrule n'avait pas son pareil dans tout le territoire hylien tant la salle était gigantesque avec moult vitraux donnant une grande luminosité à l'endroit. 

Au centre et sur tout le long de la salle, il y avait un tapis bleu roi qui partait de l'entrée de la salle jusqu'au trône. Ses extrémités était faites de paillettes d'or fin qui formait des motifs inconnus aux jeunes garçons. 

Ce tapis était cernés à gauche et à droite par une allée de colonnes de pierres taillées par les meilleurs sculpteurs Gorons. Le plafonds et les murs, aussi en pierre, étaient eux gravés de motifs royaux avec, au dessus du trône, une grande verrière sans vitraux, donnant une lumière blanche et pure éclairant le siège du pouvoir. 

Le trône en lui-même était certainement la plus belle œuvre d'art de la salle et sûrement du royaume tant il était aussi grand que majestueux car si le siège était lui d'une taille assez commune et que seul la couleur rouge foncée et ses gravures dorée qui l'entourait pouvait faire penser à un trône, c'était plutôt la statue placée au sommet du siège qui impressionnait le plus. C'était en fait une imposante représentation des Trois Déesses Créatrices tenant dans leur mains, la partie de la Triforce qui leur était attribuée selon la Légende de la Création. 

Ce qui était aussi étonnant c'est que la partie de la Déesse de la Sagesse, Nayru, scintillait de mille feux avec un long halo longiligne allant jusqu'au plafond. C'était donc ici que le Bouclier de Lumière prenait sa source. Car en effet, c'était là que Zelda avait 'enfermé' la partie que Link lui avait cédé au cas où, comme maintenant, il se ferait voler le pouvoir de la Triforce.

 

Bien sur, Gohan et Léo furent émerveillé par la splendeur de la salle et ne cessèrent de regarder autour d'eux pendant qu'ils traversaient cette grande salle, l'air ébahi des deux garçons amusait quelque peu Link qui lui avait l'habitude de cet endroit.

Une fois arrivé au milieu, les trois garçons et Zelda arrivèrent près d'une grande table en bois qui semblait avoir été posé là en dernière minute tant la simplicité du meuble tranchait avec la majesté des lieux. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes et représentait toutes les forces armées d'Hyrule. Il y avait donc pas mal de têtes connues pour Gohan et Link comme Impa, Protectrice de Zelda à la tête des Sheikas, Darunia, chef des Gorons, Fisk, Commandant Suprême des Forces Armées Zora ainsi que Nabooru, leader des Gérudos. Il y avait aussi un Hylien en armure, assez bien bâti. Son armure bien décorée de gravures dorées montrait qu'il n'était pas un simple soldat mais sûrement un haut gradé.

 

Quand Zelda fut à leur côtés, tous se penchèrent en avant en signe de respect et de loyauté puis la discussion put commencer. Zelda présenta d'abord Gohan et Léo au Général de l'Armée Royale, le respecté Keeta qui fut réciproquement présenté aux deux jeunes garçons.

 

Ce dernier exposa d'abord la situation générale du Royaume et de ses environs. Hyrule était libéré grâce à l'arrêt des portails du Crépuscule et le rétablissement du Dôme de Lumière qui fit ainsi disparaître les bêtes d'Ombres et repoussa l'Armée d'Ordinn hors du Royaume. 

Cependant, il rappela à tout le monde qu'Ordinn ne tarderait à faire une nouvelle tentative pour envahir Hyrule depuis Termina, encore occupé par les Forces Impériales.

Sur la table, Keeta déplia une grande carte d'Hyrule puis désigna où les forces armées ennemies se trouvaient aux dernières nouvelles.

 

« Je pense donc qu'il est évident que nous devons poursuivre notre effort de conquête en allant reprendre Termina avant de continuer vers Ordinn. » fit alors Zelda une fois que Keeta eut finit son rapport de situation.  
« Je suis bien d'accord Votre Altesse, cependant, nos soldats, en dehors du Dôme de Lumière, ne pourront pas tenir très longtemps contre la puissante magie d'Ordinn. » répondit Keeta.  
« Tss ! Vous oubliez un peu vite qui nous a permis de repousser Ordinn hors d'Hyrule ! Sans l'gamin, on serait toujours occupé à combattre ! » s'emporta Nabooru tout en désignant Gohan.  
« C'est vrai que mes hommes m'ont rapporté qu'un jeune garçon à la force démentielle les avaient aidés à repousser Ordinn mais j'avoue ne pas avoir cru à tout cela. » avoua Keeta.  
« Pour les avoirs vu à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois, je peux vous assurer que vos hommes ne délirent pas et je crois que Darunia et Fisk vous le confirmeront aussi. » répondit Nabooru.

Les deux autres chefs de tribus confirmèrent en effet les dires de Nabooru et Keeta ne put alors que les croire.

« Mais je n'ai pas repoussé Ordinn tout seul, les soldats ont aussi très bien combattu. » intervint Gohan avec modestie.  
« On peut donc planifier une grande attaque frontale avec les trois garçons en première ligne ? » fit Keeta.

 

Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, une puissante secousse se fit sentir ainsi qu'un puissant bruit qui ressemblait à une collision. La Triforce de la Sagesse clignota un instant comme parasitée et c'est là qu'un soldat arriva en courant dans la salle.

 

« Votre Altesse ! Excusez cette intrusion mais une espèce d'énorme nuage violet vient de se fracasser sur le Dôme de Lumière et celui-ci commence à vaciller ! » s'écria-t-il.  
« Ordinn n'a pas traîné à contre-attaquer, c'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Darunia.  
« Merci soldat, nous allons donc changer de plan. Toutes les forces armées doivent se rassembler pour envahir Termina mais sans Gohan, Link et Léo, eux iront à la source de ce nuage violet pour tenter de l'arrêter. » fit alors Impa.  
« Je proteste ! Sans les garçons, vous nous envoyez à la mort ! » s'offusqua Keeta.  
« Si on ne s'occupe pas de ce qui agresse le Dôme de Lumière, Ordinn pourra vite revenir en Hyrule donc je suis pour faire diversion donc moi et les Gorons sommes prêt à nous sacrifier pour les laisser les garçons s'occuper de cette chose ! » fit Darunia avec conviction.  
« Il en va de même pour les Zoras qui ont toute confiance en eux. » enchaîna Fisk tout aussi prêt au sacrifice.  
« Pareil pour les Gérudos, les deux gamins ont prouvé leur valeur et on donc aussi la confiance de mon peuple et si il faut mourir pour leur permettre de supprimer ce nuage bizarre, j'en serai honorée ! » répondit Nabooru à son tour.  
« Je suis aussi d'accord pour qu'on y aille mais la diversion n'est pas nécessaire, Gohan avec sa technique de téléportation peut nous amener assez près de Clocktown que je connais bien, je saurais comment y rentrer discrètement pour ensuite localiser la source de ce nuage.  » fit Link.  
« Si tu es certain de pouvoir ça comme ça, alors je crois que ta solution est la meilleure mais vous devez faire vite avant que le Dôme de Lumière ne disparaisse sinon on se sera alors obligé d'attaquer Ordinn. » décida Zelda après un court moment de réflexion.

Le plan de Link satisfaisant tout le monde, il fut adopté à l'unanimité, même Léo qui leva la main assez fébrilement, assez intimidé par ce conseil solennel, et le conseil de guerre fut suspendu. Les Généraux des différents corps d'armée rejoignirent les leurs pour la bataille à suivre après que Link les ai remercié pour la confiance qu'ils lui donnait.

Quand il ne resta plus que les trois garçons, Zelda et Impa, le Kokiri se tourna vers son ami terrien.

« Gohan, je suis sur que pour venir me libérer vous êtes passé par la Forêt de Woodfall pour éviter les patrouilles d'Ordinn. » fit-il.  
« Exactement et ce fut assez long, on ne pouvait pas avancer très vite mais je vois maintenant où tu veux en venir, tu veux que je nous transporte là-bas. » répondit Gohan.  
« Oui et de là, je sais comment arriver à Clocktown sans qu'on se fasse remarquer ! » répliqua Link.

Gohan se concentra alors sur la forêt qu'il avait traversé auparavant et s'y transporta avec Léo et Link, laissant Impa et Zelda seules et médusées par une technique aussi surprenante qu'efficace.

 

Dans la forêt de Woodfall, la faune locale avait disparue depuis l'invasion d'Ordinn, terré dans toutes cavités et abri possible, pensant ainsi se protéger des bruyants et terrifiants envahisseurs. Il y régnait donc un calme plus angoissant que relaxant quand les jeunes combattants arrivèrent dans l'épaisse forêt de Termina.

Cette atmosphère peu accueillante n'échappa pas à Léo qui fit directement un commentaire.

« On dirait qu'on est dans l'autre forêt où on arrivé la première fois... » fit l'asrayan.  
« L'autre forêt ? J'vous croyais arrivé par chez Osun moi » répliqua Link interloqué.  
« Non on est d'abord arriver par la Forêt Kokiri puis ensuite on s'est transporté chez Osun. » intervint Gohan.  
« Mmmh..j'ai...j'ai jamais eu le courage d'y retourner depuis ce qui s'est passé.. » fit alors Link dont l'évocation de sa forêt d'adoption lui fit remonter quelques souvenirs qu'il préférait enfoui.  
« Je pense que tu fais bien, il y a vraiment une ambiance pas du tout agréable là-bas.. » répliqua Gohan.

Sur cette courte discussion qui ne laissa pas Link de marbre, les garçons prirent le chemin de Clock town non loin de la forêt. 

 

Une fois en vue de la bourgade du Comté, les jeunes combattants restèrent à la lisière de la forêt pour ne pas se faire repérer par les nombreuses patrouilles d'Ordinn. Link semblait chercher quelque chose du regard puis se fixa sur un bâtiment isolé près de la forêt, il fit ensuite signe à Gohan et Léo de le suivre puis s'y dirigea discrètement. 

Arrivé devant ce bâtiment en bois de forme ronde avec un genre de télescope qui en sortait et qui pointait vers le ciel. Le tout était entouré d'une clôture qu'il fut aisé d'escalader pour les garçons qui rentrèrent ainsi dans cet étrange bâtiment. La porte verrouillé, Link put expliquer ce qu'était cet endroit.

« Ca appartenait à un vieux monsieur qui aimait regarder le ciel avec sa grosse machine là mais il est mort depuis longtemps et plus personne ne vient ici. »  
« Mais pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici ? » se demanda alors Gohan.  
« Car peu de gens le savent mais dans le sous-sol il y a un passage qui mène aux souterrains de Clocktown et de là on peut rentrer dans la ville sans que personne nous remarque ! » répondit Link.  
« Oh je vois, très astucieux comme plan ! » répliqua Gohan.

Link alla alors au fond de la pièce où se trouvait un escalier puis le descendit. Gohan et Léo le suivirent et ils débouchèrent alors dans une sorte de cave en pierre avec un plancher en bois. Il y avait de nombreuses caisses, elles aussi en bois, poussiéreuses contenant du matériel d'astronomie ainsi que pas mal de cartes du ciel. Cependant, la seule chose qui semblait intéresser Link était la statue en pierre représentant un croissant de lune dont le socle semblait assez massif. Le Kokiri se mit alors à pousser la statue de la droite vers la gauche pour ainsi découvrir un étroit passage dont le fond n'était qu'obscurité. 

 

Link fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans cet étroit couloir et ses deux compagnons firent aussitôt de même suivant à quatre pattes leur aîné. 

Après un relatif long moment, Gohan vit Link se redresser, signe que le bout du couloir n'était pas loin. Quand lui et Léo en sortirent eux aussi, ils ne virent pas grand chose sur l'endroit où ils étaient arrivé du au noir complet qui y régnait. 

« Gohan tu veux bien allumer cette torche avec ton pouvoir qui fait des boules d'énergie là comme ça on pourra y voir plus clair ! » fit Link après s'être saisi d'une torche éteinte qui était accrochée au mur.

Ce que fit Gohan de suite en embrasant la torche grâce à un petit rayon d'énergie. La lueur de la torche illuminant les lieux, Gohan et Léo purent voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de vastes couloirs de pierres taillées où s'écoulait de l'eau. Sur les côtés il y avait un chemin toujours en pierre, permettant de traverser le souterrain au sec.

« Dis Link, ca vient d'où toute cette eau ? » se demanda soudainement Léo.  
« C'est une rivière souterraine qui a été dévié pour qu'elle approvisionne Clocktown en eau, ce qui permet de ne pas devoir faire des kilomètres pour aller chercher de l'eau ! » répondit Link.  
« Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est comment tu connais ce passage ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Oh c'est simple, il y a quelque temps, Malon m'a obligé d'aller suivre des cours de calculs, de physique et tout ça mais tu me connais, j'aime pas rester assis à écouter des trucs qui m'intéresse pas et sont en plus trop compliqués alors comme le maitre faisait souvent la classe dehors, j'ai trouvé une petite rue derrière l'endroit où l'ont était souvent assis qui menait dans ces souterrains pour ensuite arriver près de la forêt de Woodfall donc j'y allais discrètement pour m'amuser dans la forêt plutôt que de m'ennuyer à écouter le maître. » expliqua Link assez longuement.  
« Pourtant je suis sur que c'était intéressant ce qu'il racontait ton professeur mais décidément tu t'entendrai bien avec Goten, lui aussi les études, ca ne lui plait pas beaucoup ! » répliqua Gohan assez amusé par l'anecdote. 

Là-dessus, les deux aînés continuèrent leur petite discussion tout en traversant les souterrains, Link arguant qu'il préférait largement s'entraîner à l'épée ou apprendre à les forger ou toute activité où il pouvait se dépenser comparé aux études ennuyeuses mais Gohan contre-argumenta qu'il fallait tout de même avoir des connaissances théoriques de bases car même pour le combat à l'épée, c'était utile. Link ne crut alors pas du tout Gohan et ce dernier lui promit de lui prouver le contraire, une fois Ordinn vaincu. Cependant, le métis-saiyen ajouta qu'au moins, il avait réussi à transmettre son goût des études à Léo qui avait réussi à combiner connaissances théoriques et pratiques. 

Cette petite phrase fit beaucoup plaisir à Léo, cherchant toujours la reconnaissance chez son ami.

 

Quand les trois garçons arrivèrent enfin au fond des souterrains, après avoir été guidé par Link dans ce dédale de couloirs, ils se turent en un instant car l'entrée de la ville fut tout près. Il n'y avait qu'à monter une échelle en bois pour se retrouver dans la ruelle menant au bourg en lui-même. 

Débouchant de cet étroit passage, Link jeta d'abord un regard attentif aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucun garde d'Ordinn n'était présent. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que rue et place déserte, ce qui tranchait avec l'activité autrefois foisonnante de la modeste citée car en temps de paix, la partie Est de la bourgade était généralement animée par des artistes de rues ou par des clients du Milk Bar assis à la terrasse.

La voie étant dégagée, Gohan et Léo suivirent Link à travers la ville vers la partie Sud tout en évitant les quelques patrouilles de soldats. Devant la place principale de Clocktown, se dressait la grande Tour de l'Horloge d'où la ville tirait son nom. C'était un grande bâtisse de pierre longiligne avec, un peu avant son sommet, un cadran en bois qui tournait assez lentement. A sa base, il n'y avait qu'une porte en bois.

Cependant, ce qui surprenait, voire inquiétait, au premier regard c'était l'imposante aura violette qui entourait toute la structure. Elle semblait avoir un courant ascendant pour se concentrer au sommet de la tour pour ensuite ensuite émettre un puissant rayon en direction d'Hyrule. 

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ! » s'exclama Link aussi inquiet que stupéfait.  
« Oui et la personne responsable de cette aura doit être assez puissante pour développer une pareille énergie. » répliqua Gohan.  
« On doit vraiment aller là-dedans ? » fit Léo, peu rassuré.  
« C'est bien là qu'on va Léo mais si tu restes près de moi, tout ira bien. » fit Gohan pour tenter de rassurer Léo.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de la tour mais l'aura ténébreuse leur en empêcha l'accès, les repoussant aussitôt qu'ils la touchèrent.

« Mmmh...si c'est la même magie que celle du sous-sol où tu étais prisonnier Link, l'aura de Léo devrait nous permettre de passer.. » pensa Gohan.  
« Mais comment je fais pour vous la donner mon aura ? » se demanda alors le jeune asrayan.  
« Tu sais déjà entourer les objets de ton aura donc je pense que si tu nous voit aussi comme des objets, tu devrais y arriver donc fait ce que tu fais quand tu veux transmettre ton aura à ton épée par exemple. » répondit Gohan.  
« Nous considérer conme des objets, c'est pas très sympa ! » fit Link avec humour.  
« C'est pourtant ce que tu vas être bientôt ! » répondit Gohan amusé. 

Après cette boutade, les aînés laissèrent leur cadet se concentrer et ce dernier fit alors apparaître son aura blanche tout autour de lui puis tendit les mains vers Gohan et Link, l'air concentré et les yeux fermés. C'est alors que tout naturellement, Gohan et Link furent enveloppé de l'aura blanche de Léo. Le fils d'Haakan ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'il avait réussi, ce qui le réjouit assez.

« Bravo Léo, tu y es arrivé ! » fit Gohan lui assez content des capacités de son jeune ami.

Léo ne répondit qu'un 'Merci' assez heureux mais au fond de lui, il appréciait grandement d'être encore félicité par Gohan. 

Les trois garçons tentèrent alors une nouvelle fois de traverser la barrière d'aura violette et ce fut cette fois-ci un succès permettant aux jeunes combattants de pénétrer dans la Tour de l'Horloge. L'intérieur n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de rouages en pierres taillés avec un unique escalier en bois en tourbillon accolé aux murs menant au sommet de la tour. 

Ne voyant personne à l'intérieur, les garçons supposèrent que le responsable de cette aura violette se trouvait tout en haut et ils décidèrent donc d'emprunter l'escalier en bois tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, l'escalier n'ayant pas de rambarde de sécurité. 

Une fois tout en haut, sur le toit, Link, Gohan et Léo aperçurent un humanoïde à la peau bleu ciel, assez fin et assis en tailleur. Il n'avait qu'une petite touffe de cheveux blanc en pointe sur la tête ainsi qu'une barbichette de la même couleur. A côté de lui il y avait un genre de grand sceptre qui était comme planté dans le sol pourtant en pierre.

L'étrange humanoïde semblait être zen tout en déployant cette énorme aura violette.

« Oh vous avez réussi à traverser l'aura protectrice que j'avais mis en place...intéressant...mais voyons si vous pouvez traverser celle-ci. » fit soudainement l'étrange personnage tout en gardant ses yeux fermés avant de s'entourer d'une plus petite aura violette. 

« On dirait la même mais celle-ci est bien plus chargée en énergie...il va falloir y aller de toute nos forces ! » fit Gohan tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen.  
« Transformation impressionnante jeune humain, toute cette énergie que tu déploie avec tant de colère...le maître adorerait voir ca.. » répliqua l'humanoïde.

Cependant, Gohan ne répliqua lui que par un puissant Masenko qui vint s'écraser avec fracas sur l'aura de son adversaire sans pour autant que celle-ci vacille. Léo prit alors son courage à deux mains et se jeta sur l'humanoïde pour tenter de percer l'aura avec son épée endurcie par sa propre aura blanche. Mais tout comme Gohan, la tentative fut un échec et le jeune asrayan fut violemment repoussé au loin. 

Voyant cela, Link ne tenta rien pour le moment, voyant que ses deux amis avaient échoués. Gohan, lui, se rua vers Léo pour s'enquérir de son état.

« Ca..ca va...j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais c'est tout...il est vraiment super fort ce monsieur.. » fit Léo en se frottant la tête.  
« Tant mieux mais c'était tout de même un sacré coup que tu as essayé là ! » répondit Gohan soulagé.  
« Merci mais c'était pas assez, le monsieur il a même pas bougé ! » répliqua Léo un peu dépité.  
« Oui son aura est vraiment puissante. » fit Gohan.  
« Mais je pense que tu y mettais vraiment toute ta force Gohan, tu pourrais sûrement le faire bouger. » intervint Link.  
« Pourtant, j'y ai mis toute ma force dans ce Masenko et ca n'a rien fait ! » objecta Gohan.  
« Je te connais quand même assez bien pour savoir que c'était pas du tout, tout ce que tu pouvais faire, tu penses toujours à ne pas trop faire de dégâts autour de toi. Il faut vraiment tu ne penses qu'à vaincre ce type, le reste, laisse moi m'en occuper. » répliqua Link.  
« Il a raison, à la maison, je t'ai déjà vu bien plus fort quand t'étais fâché ! » ajouta Léo.  
« Je..je vois ce que vous voulez dire, je n'aime pas ça mais on a pas le choix, je crois... » répondit Gohan peu rassuré.  
« Je veillerai mieux sur Léo que dans le Crépuscule, tu peux me faire confiance ! » fit Link pour finir de rassurer Gohan. 

 

Le fils de Goku se fit alors face à l'humanoïde à l'aura violette puis fit exploser son aura à son maximum, provoquant une courte secousse qui fit ouvrir les yeux de son adversaire qui sentit bien toute la puissance dégagée par Gohan.

Le métis-saiyen chargea une assez grande boule d'énergie dans ses mains pour ainsi envoyer un surpuissant Masenko sur l'aura violette de l'humanoïde. A son contact, cette dernière vacilla fortement mais tint le coup. Cependant on sentait que l'humanoïde avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le choc tant la force exercée sur son aura était écrasante. 

Quand Gohan intensifia encore son Masenko, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que son adversaire réagisse et se saisissent alors de son sceptre pour ensuite se relever et faire un mouvement très ample avec ce dernier. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'un puissant vent violet balaya l'endroit. 

 

Link se protégea alors de cette attaque et posant instinctivement ses bras devant son visage, son aura bleue déployée tout autour de lui.

Quand il baissa ses bras et ouvrit les yeux, il fut surprit de voir que Gohan, sa puissante attaque et Léo semblaient totalement immobile comme figé dans la glace. Même l'aura violette qui entourait la Tour de l'Horloge avait cessé son flux ascendant.

Le seul qui semblait encore bouger, c'était l'humanoïde à la peau bleue. Il était en sueur et sa respiration était assez rapide, signe d'un intense effort.

« J'au-j'aurais jamais cru que ce gosse aurait pu mettre dans une telle situation ! » s'écria le magicien.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Link, l'air étonné.

« Tiens..tu ne semble pas figé toi...pourtant, personne ne résister à l'arrêt du temps » maugréa-t-il.  
« Le temps ? » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui le temps, je l'ai arrêté pour ne pas mourir de la main de ton ami. » avoua l'être à la peau bleue.  
« Libère les tout de suite ! » cria alors Link.  
« Oh non, ce gamin là est bien trop dangereux, je vais le laisser ainsi pour l'éternité ! La seule manière de les libérer est de me tuer, ce qui est impossible, tu l'a bien vu. » répondit l'humanoïde.

Link tenta tout de même sa chance, se lançant sur son adversaire du moment mais ce dernier eut vite de se protéger derrière sa puissante aura violette et quand Link s'écrasa, il fut aussitôt éjecter tout comme Léo auparavant.

Le Kokiri se releva bien vite mais n'attaqua pas de suite, ce qui provoqua la raillerie de son adversaire.

« Tu peux essayer tant que tu veux, je sens bien que tu n'a pas la force de ton ami et que donc, seul le temps pourra me tuer un jour où l'autre ! » fit-il en ricanant.

Le temps...ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Link pendant longtemps puis les paroles de Léo lui revint soudainement comme quoi l'énergie vitale était en chaque être vivant mais qu'une fois déployé, elle était spécifique à la personne. Cela entraîna un enchaînement de pensée chez le Kokiri avec son aura bleue, la couleur du Temps justement et son état de Héros du Temps pouvant le traverser et le manier. 

« Mais oui, le Temps !! » cria Link soudainement. 

Son adversaire se demanda si le jeune garçon ne devenait pas fou à parler ainsi tout seul. Cependant, il vit son adversaire s'asseoir en tailleur, fermer les yeux puis déployer son aura bleue.

 

Confiant, le sorcier ne profita pas de cette occasion pour attaquer Link mais l'observa plutôt avec curiosité ne comprenant pas ce que le Kokiri manigançait.

Un long moment s'écoula où Link ne bouge pas d'un pouce, cherchant au plus profond de lui-même comment vaincre son puissant adversaire avec sa nouvelle aura.

Ce dernier perdit alors patience et fit mine de vouloir attaquer quand il vit que Link ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite se relever. L'humanoïde s'arrêta alors dans son mouvement. 

« Maintenant...tu vas libérer...MES AMIS !!! » cria soudainement Link dont l'aura fut d'un coup décuplé. 

Tout de suite après, le Kokiri lança un large rayon de son aura bleue vers son adversaire, transperçant sa propre aura violette puis le traversant lui-même. 

Le magicien ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait, l'attaque de Link ne semblant rien lui faire. Cependant, il remarque bien vite que son corps commença à changer. Des rides apparaissaient un peu partout, sa peu se fit plus fine, comme si elle se désechait. Ses cheveux commencèrent eux à tomber.

Cette inquiétante transformation horrifiait l'humanoïde qui voyait son corps dépérir sous ses yeux et quand Link l'enveloppa complètement de son aura bleu, le magicien ne peut laisser échapper qu'un cri de terreur avant de s'écrouler au sol, sans vie et aussi déséché qu'une momie antique.

L'aura violette entourant la Tour de l'Horloge disparut aussitôt ainsi que le rayon ténébreux qui agressait le Dôme de Lumière protégeant Hyrule. Le temps reprit alors son cours normal et Gohan et Léo furent libéreé de leur torpeur temporelle.

 

Après un moment de silence, Gohan ne put échapper qu'une courte phrase.

« Qu'-qu'est qu'il s'est passé là ?! » fit le métis-saiyen. 

Link raconta alors les derniers événements, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre son souffle car sa dernière attaque lui demandait pas mal d'effort. 

 

« ..Et puis je...je sais pas trop, je lui ai envoyé toute mon aura en me concentrant sur le Temps et je crois que ca fait que je viens de le faire tellement vieillir qu'il en est mort.. » répondit Link, aussi étonné que Gohan.  
« C'est un pouvoir que j'avais encore jamais vu, impressionnant ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Ca m'épate moi-même...mais encore une fois, Léo m'a été bien utile...bientôt je pourrai te remplacer par lui comme équipier ! » fit Link à l'égard de Gohan d'un ton moqueur.  
« Et qui te dis que Léo voudra d'un sacripant comme toi ?! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi plaisantin.  
« Comment pourrait-il refuser de s'allier au Glorieux Héros du Temps et Protecteur d'Hyrule que je suis ? » répondit Link plein de malice.

Alors que Léo allait faire une réflexion, le son des cor d'Ordinn résonnèrent dans toute la vallée de Termina, rappelant aux trois garçons que si le sorcier était vaincu, Ordinn occupait toujours le comté. Gohan se transporta alors avec ses deux amis là où se trouvait l'armée d'Ordinn.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient devoir encore livrer bataille, Gohan, Léo et Link virent l'Armée d'Ordinn battre en retraite, d'où le son des cors. Les Gérudos partirent à leur poursuite, l'Armée Royale se dirigea vers Clocktown alors que les Gorons et les Zoras repartirent pour Hyrule. Au final, seule Impa resta avec les garçons, un peu dans l'incompréhension. 

« Quand ce rayon et cette aura obscur furent dissipé, Zelda a pu élargir le Dôme de Lumière pour englober tout le territoire de Termina. Cela a ainsi coupé les renforts d'Ordinn et les soldats ne semblaient plus pouvoir faire usage de leur magie alors on a décidé de profiter de cette occasion pour les repousser hors de Termina mais grâce à vous, l'armée d'Ordinn a vite battu en retraite. » expliqua Impa voyant ses jeunes amis complètement perdu.  
« Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à envahir Ordinn et ca, ca va pas être facile ! » s'exclama alors Link.  
« Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, si vous arrivez à vaincre l'Empereur et récupérer le pouvoir de la Triforce, l'armée rendra vite les armes donc encore une fois, tous repose sur vous ! » répondit Impa.  
« A nous trois, on devrait y arriver. Gohan à la force, Léo notre protection et moi le Pouvoir du Temps. »  
« Oui j'ai une totale confiance en vous mais faites attention tout de même, ce sera beaucoup moins facile qu'ici. » avertit Impa.  
« Mais on s'en tient au même plan, je dirigerai l'Armée Royale et Nabooru, les Gérudos pour envahir Ordinn quand vous aurez vaincu l'Empereur et ses sbires ». 

Link acquiesça et lui, Impa, Gohan et Léo partirent alors vers Clocktown pour reprendre des forces avant de s'attaquer au coeur de l'Empire belliqueux.


	6. L'Invasion d'Ordinn.

Dans Clocktown nouvellement libéré, l'Armée Royale d'Hyrule fut acclamée et accueillie en libératrice alors que Gohan, Léo et Link furent porté en héros pour avoir ainsi permit à Hyrule de pouvoir étendre son dôme protecteur au Comté de Termina et ainsi couper les envahisseurs de leur renforts.

Le lugubre silence qui régnait dans Clocktown pendant l'occupation d'Ordinn avait donc désormais fait place à la joie et l'allégresse. Le Tour de l'Horloge sonna longuement et une haie d'honneur formé de citoyens de la ville se créa depuis l'entrée sud jusqu'à la Mairie dans la partie Est de la ville dans laquelle l'Armée Royale d'Hyrule défilait en vainqueur sous les nombreuses démonstrations de joie de la foule louant Hyrule et sa Reine. 

Gohan, Link et Léo furent placé en tête de cortège aux côtés d'Impa et du Général Keeta, ce qui les gêna quelque peu étant fort peu habitué à tant de louanges. De plus toute cette agitation était assez intimidante pour le jeune asrayan qu'étant Léo, lui qui n'était jamais sorti de son petit village creusé dans les hauteurs d'un ravin. Il se contenta alors de rester bien près de Gohan tout en regardant autour de lui avec un sentiment mélangé d'étonnement mais aussi d'intimidation.

Arrivé à la Mairie de Clocktown, le Maire Dotour remit symboliquement les clés de la ville au Général Keeta qui prit ainsi les rennes de la ville juqu'à ce que Ordinn soit vaincu. Le maire félicita aussi très chaleureusement les trois garçons vainqueur du vil sorcier qui occupait la bourgade.

 

Quant aux Gérudos, après s'être assuré que les restes de l'armée d'occupation d'Ordinn s'était bien replié dans leur pays natal, elles allèrent s'installer au Ranch Romani, n'aimant pas trop se mélanger aux citoyens de Termina ni être enfermé dans les murs de Clocktown. 

 

Une fois les réjouissances terminées, le maire Dotour invita Impa, Keeta et les trois garçons à la mairie pour un dîner qui servirait aussi de conseil de guerre pour établir les actions à entreprendre concernant la menace qu'était encore Ordinn malgré ses récents revers.

 

Le maire emmena alors ses invités dans une large pièce bien illuminé par une allée de chandeliers sur les murs en pierre. Au sol il y avait un grand tapis bordeaux posé sur du carrelage alors qu'une grand table en bois ainsi que des chaises étaient posé elles sur le tapis. Sur cette dernière était posé un grand chandelier ainsi que plusieurs assiettes et couverts en argent. 

Le Général Keeta se mit en bout de table, comme pour présider l'assemblée, alors qu'Impa et le maire se placèrent d'un côté et de l'autre de lui. Gohan et Léo s'assirent eux respectivement aux côtés du maire et d'Impa alors que Link occupa l'autre extrémité de la table. 

 

Le dîner fut vite servi et les jeunes combattants ne firent qu'un sort de la nourriture qui leur été présenté, leur dernier combat les ayant affamé. Les adultes quant à eux, s'amusèrent de la voracité de leurs jeunes convives tout en mangeant eux aussi.

Ce moment de paix et de gaieté fut l'occasion pour Léo de décompresser et d'extérioriser les derniers événements en exprimant son ressenti sur le conseil de guerre tenu en Hyrule, leur dernier combat ainsi que leur entrée triomphale dans Clocktown. Tout cela étant nouveau pour le jeune asrayan, il était très heureux d'avoir vécu pareil instants et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à raconter ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. 

Le conseil de guerre d'Hyrule l'avait ainsi fort impressionné car il fut en présence des plus hautes autorités d'Hyrule débattant de la stratégie à adopter quand à la reconquête de Termina dans une salle du trône des plus somptueuses. De plus, il lui fut demandé de lui aussi participer au vote décidant du destin d'Hyrule mais surtout de Termina ce qui, derrière une grande timidité, le rempli de joie et de fierté car c'était un honneur que même son père n'avait encore jamais eu. 

 

Cependant, Léo dut remettre la suite de son récit à un moment ultérieur car le Général Keeta demanda à pouvoir commencer le second conseil de guerre. Le jeune ami de Gohan se tut alors et toute l'assemblée écouta le général avec attention.

« Maintenant qu'Ordinn a été repoussé d'Hyrule et Termina, il faut mettre fin à la folie de l'Empereur. Cependant, envahir Ordinn frontalement serait impossible à cause de la frontière naturelle qui sépare Ordinn de Termina, on se ferait massacrer dans l'étroit couloir qui sert d'entrée à leur territoire. » expliqua-t-il.  
« De toute façon, on ne peut lutter contre l'armée d'Ordinn tant qu'elle sous l'influence de la magie de l'Empereur donc pour vaincre l'armée, il faut d'abord vaincre l'Empereur et je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que les gamins peuvent en venir à bout. » intervint Impa.  
« C'est vrai qu'au vu de leur exploits récents, je ne peux qu'être d'accord même si cette fois-ci, on ne pourra pas venir les aider aussi vite que tout à l'heure, Ordinn étant bien plus vaste. » répliqua Keeta.  
« C'est pas grave, avec la téléportation de Gohan on pourra y entrer et y en sortir comme on veut et vous rejoindre après avoir vaincu l'empereur sans avoir à vous attendre » fit alors Link du bout de la table.  
« On reste donc sur ce qu'on a dit plus tôt, vous trois irai en plein coeur d'Ordinn pour combattre l'Empereur et quand il sera vaincu, moi, le Général Keeta et Nabooru envahiront Ordinn pour soumettre son armée et si vous pouvez nous rejoindre, c'est encore mieux. Quant à vous Maire Dotour, vous resterez en arrière pour gérer le possible afflux de blessé » déclara Impa.

 

Le plan ainsi décidé et validé, c'était reparti pour une nouvelle campagne militaire contre, cette fois-ci, l'immense territoire d'Ordinn.

 

Le Général Keeta et Impa allèrent alors préparer les troupes royales pour la bataille décisive alors que le Maire Dotour parti pour l'auberge de Clocktown pour la réquisitionner puis la transformer en hôpital de guerre.

Quant à Gohan, Link et Léo, ils se téléportèrent en Ordinn pour faire face au tout puissant Empereur d'Ordinn. 

 

C'est ainsi qu'on retrouva les trois garçons à proximité de la Citadelle d'Ordinn, siège du pouvoir impérial et bientôt théâtre d'un âpre combat qui allait décider du sort de la guerre. Les jeunes rentrèrent dans la citadelle par le même passage que lors de leur première venue pour arriver dans le même sous-sol et ainsi pouvoir arriver dans la cour intérieur de la citadelle. 

En plein jour, cette cour intérieure fut très impressionnante de par sa taille et son style architecturale aussi fastueux que la Salle du Trône d'Hyrule. Cette place ronde était composés de nombreuses colonnes en pierre blanches taillées et finement gravés de motifs divers ainsi que de petites statuettes qui composait le sommet des ces colonnes. Le sol était lui pavé de carrelages en pierre bleue avec en son centre une gigantesque statue d'un homme qui devait être sûrement l'Empereur Eldinn. Sur les côtés, il y avait deux grandes fontaines en pierre blanches sculpté avec autant de détail que les colonnes non loin de là. 

 

Mais après ce moment de surprise et d'émerveillement, Link trouva cette grande cour intérieur bien vide, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Il n'y a pas un seul garde ou un seul habitant d'Ordinn ici, c'est pas normal... » fit Link en observant les lieux avec méfiance.  
« C'est vrai que je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ai bien plus de monde. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Bah ils sont peut être tous parti aller attaquer notre armée non ? » se demanda Léo.  
« Non Eldinn aurait au moins laissé quelques gardes mais bon, on a pas le choix, 'faut avancer ! » répondit Link.   
« C'est vrai qu'on peu rien faire d'autre mais Léo soit prêt à nous protéger avec ton aura dès que quelqu'un apparaît » fit Gohan.

Léo acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête puis les trois garçons marchèrent prudemment vers la salle supposé du trône qui était tout au bout de la grande cour intérieur. La gigantesque porte entourée d'or fin avec en son centre les armoiries d'Ordinn qui était entouré par deux grand flambeaux ne pouvait en effet être que l'entrée de salle où devait se trouver l'Empereur. 

Arrivé devant cette porte étrangement entre-ouverte, Gohan fit signe à Léo d'activer son aura pour le protéger lui et ses deux amis pour ensuite rentrer dans la grande salle.

 

Au grand étonnement des jeunes combattants, l'endroit était plongé dans le noir complet, rendant la progression difficile. Link conseilla de rester sur ses gardes car toute cette mise en scène ne pouvait être qu'un piège auquel il fallait s'attendre à chaque pas dans cette bien sombre pièce.

Après un long moment d'une progression lente, un rire aussi inquiétant que machiavélique résonna dans toute la salle alors que soudainement deux rangées de flambeaux accroché sur les murs de gauche et de droite s'allumèrent un à un pour alors faire apparaître quelqu'un au fond de la salle, assis sur un trône en or massif. C'était un homme de corpulence moyenne aux cheveux noirs portant une couronne dorée incrustée de diamant sur la tête et une armure de métal comme prêt pour la guerre. 

« C'est gentil de revenir à moi, jeune Héros du Temps, tu vas vite pouvoir retrouver ta cellule ! » fit-il d'un air moqueur.  
« Tu m'auras pas une deuxième fois et c'est toi qui prendra ma place dans cette prison ! » répondit Link aussitôt.  
« Oui bien sur, tu crois qu'en ramenant tes deux copains, tu peux rivaliser avec mon pouvoir et celui de la Triforce ?! » répondit Eldinn avant de faire apparaître dans sa main droite un sceptre de bois avec en son sommet un petit réceptacle en fer sculpté où était posé une sorte de boule en verre à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait voir la Triforce.

Cela mis en garde Gohan et Link qui se prirent chacun un position de combat alors que Léo restait en arrière à se concentrer pour garder son aura autour de ses aînés.

L'Empereur d'Ordinn se leva soudainement et tendit le bras gauche vers l'avant comme si il voulait attaquer ses jeunes opposants. Cependant, rien ne se passa au grand étonnement d'Eldinn.

« Je vois...les rumeurs étaient donc vraies...mais si cette aura blanche vous protège de ma magie...elle ne vous protégera pas de la peur et de la colère ! » fit Eldinn avant de faire un mouvement ample avec son bras gauche envoyant ainsi une vague de nuage noir vers ses adversaires qui disparurent une fois le nuage passé. 

 

Les garçons s'était tous instinctivement protéger de ce nuage en plaçant leurs bras devant leur figures mais quand Léo les retira, il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il vit car en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant à gauche et à droite, il reconnu de suite l'intérieur de sa maison sur Asraya. 

 

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait chez lui mais quand il vit son frère Kalen et sa mère Lóvisa gisant sur le sol, sans vie alors qu'un homme assez costaud en armure saiyen se servait dans le frigo de la maison. 

Cette scène, sans l'avoir vraiment vécue, il l'a connaissait que trop bien malgré son jeune âge quand elle s'est déroulé. Léo assuma donc que l'homme qui vandalisait le frigo était le saiyen qui avait tué son frère et sa mère. Le jeune blond passa de la stupéfaction à la peur car cette lugubre mise en scène lui rappela toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque et c'est cette peur le paralysant qui empêcha Léo de faire un mouvement ou dire un mot, seulement fixer le meurtrier d'un air décomposé.

Cependant, le saiyen, bien repu, se retourna puis se figea lui un court instant comme surpris par la présence de Léo.

« Tiens, y'avait encore un autre gamin dans cette grotte...tu veux aussi venger ta mère et ton frère c'est ça ? » fit le saiyen d'un air sournois.

Léo était trop tétanisé pour répondre et cela fit ricaner le saiyen qui appréciait beaucoup la peur qu'on pouvait lire sur la visage de Léo.

« Vu ta tête on dirait pas mais tu as raison, ce serait bête de mourir comme ces deux là qui ont cru pouvoir vaincre un puissant saiyen ! » fit alors l'intrus.

 

Ce dernier partit alors vers la sortie de l'habitation avant de saluer une dernière fois Léo.

« Allez gamin, adieu ! » fit-il d'un air moqueur.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, il fut interpellé par le jeune ami de Gohan.

« Je...je..je peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça ! » cria-t-il. 

Le saiyen se retourna alors et vit Léo, les larmes aux yeux mais le visage empli de colère et son épée dégainée .

« Tss ! Et tu vas faire ça comment ? » répondit le saiyen . 

Léo ne répondit que par une attaque aérienne où il sauta sur le saiyen pour tenter de toucher la tête avec son épée mais son adversaire attrapa la lame dans ses deux mains.

« Oh, tu n'es pas aussi faible que ton frère...on va peut être pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux ! » fit le saiyen avant de lancer violemment Léo contre la balustrade de la terrasse.

 

Bien loin de là, ce fut au tour de Gohan de découvrir qu'il avait été envoyé dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien car quand le métis-saiyen ouvrit lui aussi les yeux, il remarqua vite ce paysage au ciel vert, ces collines bleutés et ses soleils qui ne couchent jamais. 

Cependant, Gohan ne comprenait pas, la planète toute entière sur laquelle il semblait se trouver ne devait normalement plus être qu'un amas d'astéroïde à la dérive. Cela ne plu pas beaucoup au fils ainé de Goku car cette planète pourtant si pacifique lui rappelait beaucoup d'événements dont un en particulier qu'il aimerait beaucoup oublier.

 

« Je t'ai enfin retrouver sale singe, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ton immonde race de guerrier vu que tu es le dernier encore en vie. » fit soudainement une voix derrière Gohan dont le timbre lui donna comme une décharge électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps.

Quand le frère de Goten se retourna, sa sensation ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était Freezer, l'Empereur de la Galaxie en personne qui se tenait maintenant devant lui tel un fantôme revenu le hanter.

Malgré que cela faisait plus de trois ans que les tragiques événements de Namek s'étaient produits, la douleur et la colère étaient toujours très vivace dans le coeur de Gohan et le métis-saiyen fut vite envahi par la colère, l'amertume et la tristesse et qu'il se retourna vers le tyran galactique, ce dernier perdit son sourire narquois pour une expression plus surprise mais surtout plus apeuré par le regard que lui jeta alors Gohan submergé par la colère voire la haine qu'il lui portait. 

 

Soudainement, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit le poing de Gohan s'enfoncer dans son ventre, lui administrant ainsi un très puissant coup qui lui coupa le souffla et lui fit cracher une grande gerbe de sang. Mais ivre de colère, Gohan ne s'arrêta pas là et enchaîna les coups de poing et les coups de pieds tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen et sans que son adversaire puisse riposter. 

Après un bon moment, Gohan finit par envoyer Freezer en l'air pour ensuite se téléporter dans les airs et ainsi intercepter un Freezer complètement groggy, le frappant puissamment pour qu'il retombe lourdement au sol. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Gohan lui lança depuis les airs, un Masenko dont il semblait avoir mis toute sa colère et sa rage car le rayon qui en sorti était gigantesque. D'ailleurs quand il atteignit le sol, le masenko fit une gigantesque explosion puis un cratère des plus imposant, atomisant une seconde fois le pauvre Freezer. 

 

Alors que Gohan déchaîna toute sa colère sur Freezer, Link était lui apparu dans une Plaine d'Hyrule méconnaissable, le ciel ressemblait à celui du Royaume du Crépuscule, rempli de nuages noirs entrecoupés d'une faible lumière rougeâtre. L'herbe avait jauni et les arbres dépéri. La mort rodait vraiment dans cette pleine habituellement verdoyante. 

Link trouva cependant vite le coupable de ce changement lugubre car après quelques centaines de mètres parcouru, son ennemi juré, Zant, roi déchu du Crépuscule apparu devant lui, une épée aussi noire que les ténèbres dans chaque main. Cela fit dégainer Link qui se prépara au combat tout en réfléchissant un instant, tentant de maîtriser le ressentiment qu'il avait pour celui qui avait envahi son royaume natale et s'était servi de Malon comme d'une marionnette.

 

Cela n'était pas aisé pour le jeune Kokiri car son ressenti était puissant mais grâce aux enseignements d'Osun pendant ces dernières années, il put autant développer son pouvoir, aujourd'hui perdu, que la maîtrise des sentiments qu'il ressentait. De plus, le souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait montrant ce qu'il se passerait si il cédait à la colère était très vivace dans son esprit car Link s'était juré que cela n'arriverais jamais. 

C'est ainsi qu'il pu aborder plus sereinement son imminente confrontation avec Zant qui ne tarda pas à l'attaquer avec force en lui assénant un puissant coup d'épée que Link para avec difficulté.

« Je vois que tu as toujours cette épée que j'ai facilement brisé autrefois ! » ricana Zant.  
« Sauf que cette fois-ci, t'a plus le Cristal d'Ombre ! » répliqua Link en repoussant Zant d'un coup d'épée.  
« Et toi, tu n'a plus rien non plus alors il me sera aisée de te vaincre et cette fois-ci Midona ne viendra pas te sauver !! » fit Zant avec une pointe d'agacement.

C'est ainsi qu'un violent échange de coups éclata entre le Héros du Temps et le Roi déchu du Crépuscule. Cependant Zant avait largement l'avantage grâce à ses deux épées dont Link avait beaucoup de mal à éviter tous les coups car quand il en bloquait un, la seconde épée était toujours là pour lui en porter un autre. On vit alors que le corps de Link commençait à se couvrir de coupures sanglantes et quand le jeune garçon ne fut plus en mesure de se tenir debout, Zant l'envoya valser au loin. 

Assez satisfait de l'issue du combat, Zant se rapprocha de son jeune adversaire comme un chasseur allant observer sa proie abattue mais cette proie-là ne semblait pas encore vaincue car à la grande surprise de Zant, Link se releva péniblement, le corps et les jambes tremblants, s'appuyant sur son épée pour tenir debout. On pouvait ainsi voir les nombreuses coupures que Zant lui avait infligés. Il y en avait deux bien nettes sur son torse, découpant autant la tunique que sa chair et des plus petites sur ses jambes et ses bras, lui donnant un équilibre aussi précaire que douloureux.

« Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner gamin, même vaincu tu continues à vouloir te battre ! » fit Zant, presque en admiration devant tant de ténacité.  
« J-jamais je..je m'avouerai vaincu d-devant toi ! » cria Link avec peine avant de faire exploser son aura bleutée. 

L'Epée de Légende s'illumina alors aussi de la même couleur ce qui ne rassura pas Zant qui comprit vite qu'il devait achever Link mais ce dernier se lança dans une ultime tentative et ce malgré ses nombreuses blessures et fit un très large mouvement de haut vers le bas avec son épée pour créer une large ligne d'aura qui fonça si vite sur Zant que ce dernier ne put l'éviter. Au contact de cette concentration d'aura, l'usurpateur du trône du Crépuscule se transforma sur l'instant en un squelette sans vie et s'écroula sur le sol, ses os s'éparpillant avec la chute.

 

Link s'effondra lui aussi, terrassé par ses blessures et la morne plaine reprit son silence de mort.

 

Du côté de Léo, la situation n'était guère meilleure car même si il n'était pas aussi blessé que Link, le saiyen contre qui il faisait face l'avait rapidement maîtrisé et avait maintenant son pied sur son torse, l'empêchant de se relever.

Pour le moment, outre la souffrance, Léo se maudissait de ne pas avoir la force de Gohan ou le courage de Link. Il avait tenté de venger son frère et sa mère mais avait fini par être vaincu en un seul coup. Cependant pour que Gohan soit fier de lui et prouver qu'il n'est pas un poids mort au combat, il fallait que Léo se sorte de cette situation périlleuse. Mais comment faire ? Il n'était après tout qu'un simple garçon qui n'a ni la puissance des saiyens ni le pouvoir d'un héros élu des déesses comme ses amis. 

C'est alors que Léo se rappela les séances d’entraînement de Gohan lors de son séjour où il vit bien que sa colère le rendait très dangereux et souvent Léo en avait même eu peur et donc peut être que cela fonctionnerait aussi pour lui. 

Le jeune asrayan se laissa donc aller à la colère qu'il ressentait envers ce saiyen qui lui avait pris deux êtres chers et celle aussi qu'il ressentait envers lui-même d'être aussi faible. De plus, la dernière phrase du saiyen finît de verser Léo dans la rage. 

« Je suis très déçu gamin, t'avais une bonne frappe mais maintenant tu ne fais plus que gémir comme la mauviette qui te servais de frère ! » fit-il tout en appuyant sur le torse de Léo.

Cette phrase si insultante envers la mémoire de son grand frère qu'il adorait transporta Léo dans une colère terrible qui se manifesta par l'apparition d'une aura d'un noir plus ténébreux que le Crépuscule alors que ses pupilles devinrent rouges sang. 

Mais le plus terrifiant ce fut le cri de rage qui émanait du jeune garçon. Ce cri était si impressionnant que le saiyen retira son pieds du torse de Léo puis fit un pas en arrière. Léo en profita pour se relever puis regarder son adversaire avec un air enragé. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le saiyen qui était pétrifié par la peur et qui n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement avant que Léo ne se précipite sur lui, saute à hauteur de sa tête pour la trancher d'un coup sec et puissant. Le fils d'Haakan se réceptionna facilement alors que le corps sans tête de son adversaire tomba lourdement au sol.

Malgré la mort de son ennemi, Léo ne s'arrêta pas de le regarder avec colère et rage. 

Cependant quand tout autour de lui, le paysage semblait se briser comme du verre pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans la salle du trône d'Ordinn avec à ses côtés, un Link meurtri et un Gohan épuisé, le jeune asrayan retourna sa colère vers Eldinn qui avait osé lui faire revivre un moment qu'il voulait oublier sans se demander comment il avait pu revenir en Ordinn.

 

L'explication était en fait toute simple, Gohan, dont la colère ne fut pas étanché avec la mort de Freezer, fit alors exploser son aura à son paroxysme pour expulser toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Les vibrations qui en résultèrent et la puissance qui était ainsi dégagée étaient telles qu'Eldinn ne put maintenir l'illusion qu'il avait crée pour diviser et vaincre ses trois jeunes adversaires, les faisant revenir en Ordinn aussitôt.

Et si cette stratégie avait assez bien fonctionné pour Gohan et Link, Léo était lui encore en pleine possession de ses moyens et avec une puissance décuplée. 

« Ces gamins sont décidément très puissant, je les ai gravement sous-estimé. Cependant avec la Triforce en ma possession, je devrais vaincre le dernier gamin encore debout. » fit Eldinn à lui-même.   
L'Empereur d'Ordinn se leva alors puis fit briller de mille feux son sceptre emprisonnant la Triforce pour se préparer à combattre un Léo complètement enragé.


	7. Ténèbres contre Ténèbres.

Dans l'obscure salle du trône de la Citadelle d'Ordinn, Gohan fut sorti de son inconscience par l'émanation d'une aura qu'il connaissait bien tout en étant fort différente, elle lui donnait un sentiment de malaise car cette aura était d'une agressivité et d'une noirceur rarement ressenti. 

Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est que ce n'était pas Link, dont l'aura était très faible pourtant, ni Eldinn, son aura était bien distincte malgré le fait qu'elle était aussi assez ténébreuse. Cela ne laissa plus qu'une possibilité et cela ne plu pas du tout au métis-saiyen. 

Quand Gohan arriva, avec peine, son corps vidé de ses forces l'empêchant de bouger, à relever la tête, son inquiétude fut vérifié. C'était bien Léo qui avait déployé une aura si noire, si agressive et pleine de colère. 

Colère qui lui semblait très familière car elle était semblable à celle qu'il ressentait envers Freezer et envers lui même. Le fils de Goku voulu alors se lever pour prêter main forte à son jeune ami, laissé seul contre le puissant Empereur d'Ordinn mais une fois encore, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger, tellement son coup de colère contre le tyran galactique l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. 

Gohan jeta alors un regard vers Link et vit que le Kokiri était à terre inconscient et blessé à de multiples endroits. Léo était donc vraiment seul et cela inquiétait beaucoup le métis-saiyen. 

 

Cependant, le jeune asrayan, lui, n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de cela car Léo n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, passer sa colère sur Eldinn. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se jeta sur son adversaire, épée à la main pour lui asséner un coup transversal de bas en haut qu'Eldinn voulut parer avec son sceptre mais ce dernier se brisa en deux sous la force du coup, faisant voler la partie supérieure dans les airs. Cette dernière alla s'écraser au sol quelque mètres plus loin. Cette chute brisa la sphère de verre qui emprisonnait la Triforce, la libérant de suite. 

Cette libération ne semblait pas intéresser Léo qui continua à attaquer Eldinn de toutes ses forces, entaillant les bras de l'Empereur qui avait à peine le temps de se reculer pour éviter que Léo lui coupe un bras. 

Quand l'effet de surprise fut passé et que la douleur commença à être insupportable, Eldinn fit puissamment exploser son aura violette ténébreuse. Cela fit trembler toute la salle du trône et envoya valser Léo au loin, derrière Gohan et Link. Sa chute au sol fut assez lourde et le jeune asrayan ne se releva pas tout de suite, laissant le temps à Eldinn de déployer son aura au maximum.

 

« Ce n'est pas ta petite aura à peine obscure qui va me vaincre moi, l'Empereur des Ténèbres Véritable !!  Je vais donc te montrer ce qu'est la véritable obscurité, gamin !! » cria Eldin furieux d'avoir été mis à mal par un jeune garçon.

Le décor de la salle changea alors subitement et l'on ne vit plus que des grands courant d'aura violette déferlant vers Léo et ses deux amis hors d'état de combattre. Ce fort courant commença à emporter Gohan et Link au loin alors que Léo, déjà relevé, luttait avec sa propre aura noire pour rester debout, incapable de bouger. 

Cette aura maléfique grandissante fit alors réagir la Triforce libérée de sa prison de verre dont les deux triangles présent, le dernier étant toujours en Hyrule, brillaient de mille feux pour ensuite se fondre en Link qui fut alors entouré par une aura aussi dorée et lumineuse que celle d'un soleil. 

 

Le Héros du Temps se releva alors sans que ses blessures, toujours apparentes, ainsi que le puissant courant maléfique, ne semblait le déranger. Les yeux de Link n'avait plus de pupilles et son blanc des yeux était devenu aussi doré que son aura. Le métal de l'Epée de Légende se tintant aussi de la même couleur. L'expression du visage de Link était aussi colérique que celle de Léo. 

Cependant, Link n'attaque pas directement, se contentant de lever son épée vers le ciel pour créer ainsi un courant ascendant de lumière tout en créant au sol, un énorme symbole dorée de la Triforce, au complet cette fois-ci, dont Eldinn était au centre. 

Les trois triangles s'illuminèrent aussitôt d'une puissante lumière dorée et de chacun des trois triangles sorti un large rayon de lumière qui agrippèrent les jambes et le cou d'Eldinn qui se trouva prisonnier de la Triforce.

Link intensifia alors son aura pour la doubler de taille et le triangle sur pointe au milieu du grand symbole de la Triforce se mit à luire. Ensuite un grand rayon lumineux de la taille et de la forme du triangle sur pointe apparu formant ainsi comme une tempête ascendante qui semblait faire souffrir Eldinn à en juger pour les cris de douleur qu'il fit échapper. 

Cette douleur intense fit cesser le courant maléfique qu'Eldinn avait lancé et la salle du trône reprit a peu près son apparence normale. Cependant, le rayon attaquant Eldinn fit trembler assez fort la pièce qui commençait alors à s'écrouler sous la force de ce puissant rayon.

« La...la lumière seule ne...ne peut pas me vaincre...tu...t'épuisera...avant...gamin !! » fit avec Eldinn. 

Entendant cela, Léo se rua à nouveau vers Eldinn mais quand il arriva près du symbole de la Triforce, ce dernier réagit à l'aura noire de Léo et le rayon s'élargit alors aux trois triangles et fit apparaître un second rayon bien plus concentré au centre comme pour protéger le rayon central de l'aura ténébreuse de Léo. Cela n'arrêta pas le jeune asrayan en furie et il traversa cette protection de lumière sans hésitation pour continuer sa course vers Eldinn. La Triforce tentant alors de rejeter cette aura noire, Léo vit sa progression ralentie et son corps de plus en plus endommagé. Sa tenue de combat partait en lambeaux alors que son corps se remplissait de brûlures et de contusions. 

Mais le fils d'Haakan était tellement résolu à vaincre Eldinn qu'il continua tout de même, jusqu'à arriver près d'Eldinn où Léo tenta de percer le rayon central de lumière pour enfoncer son épée dans le ventre de l'Empereur. 

Soudainement, comme si la Triforce avait compris les intentions de Léo, un trou se forma dans le rayon lumineux central. Léo n'hésita pas une seconde et il transperça Eldinn avec son épée chargé d'énergie noire. Le bouclier protecteur de la Triforce cessa alors d'attaquer Léo en disparaissant tout simplement, laissant au jeune garçon la possibilité de faire exploser son aura noire puis de la concentrer dans son épée. 

Ce dernier coup acheva totalement Eldinn qui fut consommé par l'alliance de la Lumière et des Ténèbres car il commença à complètement se désagréger pour, peu après, disparaître complètement.

 

L'Empereur d'Ordinn vaincu, le symbole de la Triforce disparu ainsi que l'aura dorée autour de Link qui s'écroula aussitôt. Léo fit de même, son aura noire s'envola et le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Le sol s'arrêta de trembler mais la structure de la salle du trône ne cessa pas de trembler et des pans entiers de murs ou de plafonds commencèrent à s'effondrer. 

Voyant tout cela, Gohan se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la force de se relever car sinon, lui et ses deux amis couraient droit vers une mort certaine. Le métis-saiyen ne voulant pas d'un second Namek et tenant plus que tout à sauver ses deux meilleurs amis, finit par se relever avec beaucoup de peine et déjà très essoufflé. Il se déplaça ensuite vers Link pour le mettre sur son dos, le tenant fermement au niveau des cuisses pour ensuite aller péniblement vers Léo qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres.

Ce fut alors, les dix mètres les plus long que Gohan n'avait jamais parcouru car chaque pas était un défi où il risquait de s'écrouler de fatigue. Gohan ne lâcha pas Léo des yeux comme pour rester fixé sur son objectif et ne se consacrer qu'à cela. Au diable donc l'extrême fatigue, le poids de Link sur son dos où la salle du trône qui s'effondrait de plus en plus, seul sauver la vie de Link et Léo comptait pour Gohan. 

Quand au prix de nombreux effort, Gohan arriva au côté de Léo, il s'effondra finalement au sol avec Link toujours sur son dos. Cependant, Gohan n'abandonna pas pour autant et tendit son bras vers Léo pour l'agripper fermement. Le métis-saiyen fit un dernier effort de concentration et les trois garçons disparurent en un éclair juste avant que la salle du trône ne s’effondre complètement, ne laissant plus qu'un tas de ruine fumante.

 

 

Loin du tumulte du combat, dans l'unique auberge de Clocktown, reconvertie en hôpital de campagne, tout était encore calme car l'invasion finale d'Ordinn n'avait pas encore commencé. Cependant, la tension était tout de même palpable car le maire et les bénévoles infirmiers savaient que cette dernière bataille pouvait être sanglante et l'attente ne faisait que renforcer leur angoisses. 

 

Mais quand soudainement, Gohan, Link et Léo apparurent inconscient devant le maire, l'hôpital s'activa de suite à prendre en charge les trois garçons qui furent vite installé chacun dans une des chambres de l'auberge. Dotour chargea aussi l'un des bénévoles d'aller prévenir Impa du retour des jeunes combattants. 

 

La Sheikah fut alors vite auprès de ses jeunes amis et organisa au mieux leurs soins, distribuant potions de santé et instructions avisées. 

 

Gohan fut le plus vite remis sur pieds car il ne souffrait que d'une extrême fatigue et après une longue nuit de sommeil puis un frugal petit-déjeuner le métis-saiyen recouvra toutes ses forces. 

Link était lui sorti de son inconscience mais ses profondes blessures l'empêcha de se lever, il était donc à nouveau cloué au lit.  
Le sort de Léo était quand à lui, bien plus incertain car si ses blessures avaient été soignées, ses brûlures ne l'étaient pas malgré tout le savoir faire d'Impa. Cela dit, ses brûlures ne semblaient pas communes car elles étaient toutes bordées d'un noir luisant comme si une magie opérait en Léo, empêchant Impa de le soigner. A cause de cela, Léo resta plongé dans un profond coma avec des brûlures sur tout le corps qui semblaient s'étendre de plus en plus.

Bien sur, depuis son réveil, Gohan ne cessait de veiller auprès de Léo, très inquiet de l'état de santé de son jeune ami. Link tentait parfois de le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait, Gohan était mort d'inquiétude et la possibilité que Léo y laisse la vie, lui était insupportable.

 

Puis soudainement, Dotour fit irruption dans la chambre, l'air paniqué.

« Général Impa, il se passe des choses étranges dehors ! Le ciel est devenu noir et violet et une étrange silhouette flottant au dehors des murs de la ville demande à voir ceux qui ont vaincu Eldinn sous peine de nous détruire ! »   
« Mais aucun d'eux n'est en état de se déplacer ! » fit Impa.  
« J'irai moi, en disant que c'est moi qui ai vaincu Eldinn, comme ça, il laissera Léo et Link tranquille. » intervint Gohan assez rapidement.  
« Fais attention tout de même, on ne sait pas qui c'est et il pourrait très bien être plus fort qu'Eldinn » mis en garde Impa.  
« Peut-être mais je dois y aller, je dois protéger Léo et Link comme ils l'ont fait pour moi contre Eldinn. » fit Gohan décidé à se battre contre ce nouvel ennemi.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à s'en aller, Link l'interpella pour qu'il vienne auprès de lui avant de partir. 

« J'aimerais bien venir t'aider si j'arrivais à sortir de ce lit...donc promet moi de protéger Hyrule et Termina. » fit Link.  
« Je te promet de te protéger toi, Léo et tous les habitants de ton monde et bientôt tu pourra reprendre ce rôle ! » fit Gohan d'un air déterminé tout en tenant la main de son ami.  
« Merci et fait attention à toi... » répondit Link toujours d'une voix faible mais d'un air souriant, serrant fort la main de Gohan.  
« Hey, c'est pas moi qui suit toujours cloué au lit ! » répliqua Gohan tout sourire avant de partir.

Cela amusa Link qui fit échapper un rire un peu étouffé et ensuite Gohan, après avoir parler à un Léo inconscient, l'informant de ce qu'il allait faire et jurant sur sa vie que l'asrayan serait protégé, sorti de la chambre puis de l'auberge pour rencontrer le sinistre personnage qui était apparu.

 

Quand le métis-saiyen fut à l'extérieur, il put en effet voir le très menaçant ciel qui enveloppait Termina et qui semblait se prolonger en Ordinn ainsi qu'en Hyrule. Le soleil avait lui complètement disparu, plongeant ainsi le monde dans une terrifiante obscurité. D'ailleurs, Clocktown était passé de la liesse et de la joie, remplissant les rues d'habitant célébrant la libération de leur ville, à la terreur qui vida la cité de ses habitants faisant revenir Clocktown à l'époque où elle était occupé par les forces impériales d'Ordinn. 

Gohan se dépêcha de sortir de la citée désertée et arriver devant un étrange être volant dans les airs.

Ce dernier, en voyant le fils de Goku arriver, s'approcha de lui, surprenant Gohan qui ne le vit pas arriver.

L'étrange individu flottait toujours dans les airs car il n'avait pas de jambes, seulement des bras chétif et noir. Le reste de son corps était caché par un épais manteau à capuche mauve foncé dont l'extrémité basse était en lambeaux. Il avait un gros collier en or autour du coup et seul un gros oeil rouge étincelant à la pupille noire se voyait de son visage. 

« C'est toi qui a vaincu Eldinn ? » demanda l'étrange créature d'une voix qui semblait machiavélique.  
« C'est..c'est moi oui, qui êtes vous ?! » répondit Gohan pas très rassuré par l'apparence ténébreuse de son interlocuteur.  
« Étrange, j'avais pourtant donner à Eldinn de quoi vaincre le Héros du Temps, protecteur d'Hyrule et de Termina mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce gamin avait un ami plus fort que lui...qui n'est pas d'ici d'ailleurs. » répondit l'inquiétante personne qui faisait face à Gohan.  
« Tu mérites donc que je me présente, je suis Wizzro, Magicien des Ténèbres Véritables, pas comme cette fausse obscurité appelée 'Crépuscule' ». rajouta-t-il.   
« Et c'est vous qui avez créé tous ces problèmes ici ?! » demanda Gohan l'air plus menaçant.  
« Oui et non, c'est Eldinn qui m'a libéré de ma prison de métal qu'était ce collier.. » répondit Wizzro en montrant le collier qu'il avait au cou.  
« ..Alors pour le récompenser, je lui donné une partie de mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse vaincre ce Héros du Temps qui semblait tant le terrifier. » ajouta-t-il.   
« Mais maintenant qu'il a été vaincu, je vais prendre sa place et régner sur ces terres, une fois que je t'aurai vaincu ! » conclut-il en faisant soudainement apparaître une aura ténébreuse teinté de mauve foncé. 

Gohan ne répondit qu'en l'imitant, se transformant directement en super saiyen et en prenant une posture de combat.

Cependant, Wizzro fut le plus rapide et lança une boule d'énergie noire vers le métis-saiyen que ce dernier évita de peu. Gohan ne mit alors pas longtemps pour répliquer en lançant lui aussi une vague d'énergie en direction de Wizzro qui l'évita aussi en disparaissant soudainement pour réapparaître sur la gauche de Gohan, lançant aussi vite un rayon d'énergie que Gohan se prit de plein fouet, surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire. 

Ce coup réussi, envoya alors Gohan valser au loin pour venir s'écraser lourdement sur le mur d'enceinte de Clocktown puis retomber à terre.

« Me dit pas que tu t'avoue déjà vaincu, petit humain, je serais bien déçu ! » fit Wizzro en voyant Gohan inerte au sol.

Il fut alors presque rassuré quand il vit que Gohan se releva avec peine, son haut de tenue dont une partie avait brûlé à l'impact, découvrant ainsi à moitié son torse lui aussi avec des traces de brûlures. Mais le plus touché fut son bras droit qui dégoulinait de sang que Gohan ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger car il se le tenait avec sa main droite et la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

« Fort bien tu es encore vivant ! Mal en point mais vivant. Par contre, je crains que ma victoire va être facile...c'est dommage...mais au moins, je sais que je pourrai vaincre le Héros du Temps tout aussi facilement ! » déclara Wizzo en voyant le piteux état de Gohan.   
« J'ai juré de protéger Link et Léo alors je ne te laisserai pas me vaincre si facilement !! » cria Gohan en faisant exploser son aura à son maximum, obligeant Wizzro à créer un bouclier d'aura pour ne pas s'envoler au loin. 

Gohan profita de ce moment pour foncer sur Wizzro et frapper avec force sur le bouclier énergétique du magicien. Cela fit une large secousse mais le poing de Gohan ne perça pas la protection obscure malgré son insistance. 

Cependant, Wizzro se sentit tout de même menacé par cette puissante attaque et fit lui aussi exploser son aura ténébreuse pour expulser Gohan au loin qui retomba lourdement au sol. 

Le magicien se rua alors sur son jeune adversaire puis l'attrapa par le cou, l’étranglant de sa main pourtant chétive.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Eldinn a été vaincu, tu es vraiment puissant jeune humain, je vais donc devoir t'achever au plus vite vu que tu es une réelle menace ! » fit Wizzro d'un ton bien plus sérieux.

Mais soudainement, Gohan se mit à sourire, ce qui intrigua le magicien à l'aura ténébreuse.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Tu es content de mourir de ma main ? » ironisa Wizzro.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais à la place, envoya soudainement une très puissante vague d'énergie de sa main valide qui transperça de part en part son adversaire qui, pris de court, ne put rien faire pour se défendre.

Wizzro lâcha alors Gohan qui retomba au sol. Le magicien recula alors de quelques pas, les deux mains sur le trou béant qu'il avait au milieu du corps. Quand la surprise fut passée, c'est la colère qui envahît le magicien, furieux d'avoir ainsi été vaincu par un si jeune humain et fit exploser son aura comme jamais auparavant provoquant une tempête d'aura dont Gohan avait du mal à résister.

Le sol se mit à trembler puis à se fissurer alors que les fortifications de Clocktown commençait à s'effriter. Le tout dans un énorme cri de colère assourdissant. 

Voyant cela, Gohan déploya toute son énergie, décuplant son aura dorée, pour envoyer une gigantesque vague d'énergie en direction de Wizzro. Cependant, le puissant courant ténébreux rendait la progression de la vague d'énergie assez difficile et fut même stoppé un moment. Pourtant on voyait bien que Gohan se donnait à fond pour atteindre son adversaire qui menaçait tout ce qu'il avait juré de protéger. 

L'idée que Link et Léo puisse être tué dans les effondrements provoqué par Wizzro rendait Gohan complètement fou et décupla alors sa rage ainsi que sa vague d'énergie qui doubla de taille et d'intensité. C'est donc avec un puissant cri de rage que Gohan intensifia sa vague d'énergie qui traversa alors la tempête ténébreuse bien plus facilement pour ensuite complètement désintégrer Wizzro mais aussi le paysage derrière, laissant une très large tranchée dans le sol. 

 

Wizzro vaincu, Gohan s'effondra au sol, à bout de souffle mais il trouva tout de même la force de se téléporter dans la chambre où se trouvait Léo et Link. 

 

Quand il apparu soudainement dans cette pièce endommagée par la secousse, Impa s'empressa de lui porter secours en lui faisant boire une de ses potions de santé. Ses blessures guérirent alors assez vite et fut donc remis sur pieds aussitôt. Seul son haut de tenue à moitié brûlé témoignait encore du combat qu'il venait de mener.

 

Cependant, si la paix était revenu en Termina et Hyrule, il restait tout de même un sujet d'inquiétude pour Gohan : l'état de santé déclinant de son jeune ami Léo. Plus les heures passèrent, plus le corps de l'asrayan semblait comme rongé par la lumière de la Triforce.

Impa avait beau tenter de soigner l'infortuné garçon mais aucune de ses potions ne firent effet. L'obscurité en Léo était toujours considérée comme une menace par la Sainte Relique. 

Alors que la Sheikah s'évertuait à trouver un remède, Gohan resta auprès de Léo, lui tenant fermement la main tout en ne cessant de lui parler d'une voix plus que désespérée.

Link, toujours cloué au lit, se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour guérir Léo et ainsi apaiser le chagrin de son ami. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus que c'était le pouvoir qui était en lui qui était occupé à lentement tuer le jeune Léo. Pouvoir qu'il ne semblait pas maîtriser dans le cas présent. 

 

Mais soudainement, Impa eut une idée.

« Je viens de penser à une chose ! Le Bouclier des Ténèbres peut absorber toute lumière, même celle de la Triforce donc peut être qu'ainsi on pourra débarrasser Léo de cette lumière qui le tue. » fit-elle.   
« Mais oui, vous avez tout à fait raison !! » s'écria alors Gohan, reprenant espoir quant à la guérison de son ami.  
« J'ai déjà envoyé un coursier en Hyrule pour qu'il le récupère avec l'aide de Zelda. » répliqua Impa.  
« Ce sera trop long ! Léo ne tiendra plus très longtemps, je vais moi-même aller directement à l'Eglise du Temps ! » fit Gohan en se relevant.  
« Mais tu ne pourra pas ouvrir la Porte du Temps sans l'aide de Zelda ou Link ! » répliqua Impa.  
« Avec le Shunkan Ido, je peux me transporter à l'intérieur de la salle, pas besoin de l'ouvrir ! » riposta Gohan avant de disparaître.

Le métis-saiyen réapparu à l'intérieur de l'anti-chambre du Saint Royaume au milieu de laquelle se trouvait le Bouclier des Ténèbres, planté dans le socle où se trouvait habituellement l'Epée de Légende.

Gohan courut alors vers l’artefact obscur, le détacha avec force de son socle pour ensuite revenir auprès de Léo, à Clocktown. 

 

Le bouclier fut posé près de Léo et la magie ténébreuse fit vite son œuvre car d'un coup, la lumière qui recouvrait le corps de Léo semblait comme s'évaporer et se diriger vers le bouclier. Quand il n'y eu plus une once de lumière dévorant le pauvre asrayan, Gohan posa le bouclier à terre puis attendit de voir si Léo se rétablissait. 

Malheureusement, l'état de santé de son ami ne semblait pas s'améliorer car si son corps n'était plus rongé par la lumière de la Triforce, un rapide diagnostic d'Impa montra que le fils d'Haakan était toujours mourant.

Cela dit, Link semblait avoir une idée quand il se redressa avec peine dans son lit, se retrouvant en position assise, la couverture ne couvrant plus que la moitié basse de son corps.

« Maintenant que la lumière de la Triforce est partie, je crois qu'on doit aller voir Midona au Crépuscule, elle saura peut être nous aider concernant l'obscurité de Léo. » proposa-t-il.  
« Mais je n'ai jamais été au Crépuscule, je ne pourrai pas m'y transporter ! » protesta Gohan.  
« J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, dont le Vent de Farore alors on pourra y aller sans problème. » répliqua Link.  
« Tu es sur de pouvoir te déplacer ? Tu n'es pas guéri... » s'inquiéta Gohan.   
« Tant pis pour mes blessures, c'est de ma faute si Léo est dans cet état donc je peux bien souffrir un peu pour pouvoir le soigner ! » répondit Link d'un ton aussi ferme que décidé.

Link sortit alors de son lit avec peine, aidé par Gohan qui fut étonné que son ami sorte ainsi uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert alors qu'Impa était encore dans la pièce. Link se rhabilla au plus vite pour ensuite invoquer le Vent de Farore qui les transportèrent en un instant dans les ténèbres du Royaume du Crépuscule. 

Le pouvoir divin transportèrent Gohan et Link devant le Palais du Crépuscule, siège du pouvoir où se trouvait Midona, la Princesse du Crépuscule. 

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Link avait encore beaucoup de mal à se déplacer, même avec l'aide de Gohan, ses profondes entailles aux jambes le faisant beaucoup souffrir. 

« Link, laisse moi te porter car tu vois bien que tout seul tu n'arrive pas à marcher. » fit Gohan qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami souffrir ainsi.  
« Non..je..je vais y arriver ! » répondit Link, toujours aussi têtu.

Mais Gohan ne laissa pas le choix au Kokiri que le métis-saiyen prit sur son dos sans que Link puisse y faire quelque chose. 

« Tu deviens aussi têtu que moi on dirait ! » fit Link d'un air amusé.  
« Avec toi il vaut mieux ! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi amusé.

Link passa alors ses mains autour du cou de Gohan et ce dernier mis ses mains sous les cuisses de Link. Ainsi, le Kokiri blessé fut bien attaché à son ami. 

 

C'est donc ainsi que les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le Palais du Crépuscule, sous les regards ébahis des habitats du sombre royaume, peu habitué à voir des personnes de lumière. Ce grand étonnement envahi aussi Gohan qui n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit si obscur mais dont les ténèbres étaient paisibles et bienveillantes. 

Link guida Gohan dans le dédale du Palais, après que les gardes de l'entrée reconnurent le Héros du Temps et pourfendeur de Zant. 

 

Dans la Salle du Trône, Midona était bien là sur son trône, écoutant son Premier Conseiller lui donner des nouvelles de la guerre qui sévissait dans le lointain Royaume de Lumière. 

Quand elle vit arriver un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avec Link sur son dos, elle prit congé de son conseiller pour s'approcher des deux garçons.

« Tu es devenu un si grand héros que tu as ton porteur personnel maintenant ? » plaisanta-t-elle.  
« C'est lui qui a voulu me porter alors que j'aurais pu très bien marcher tout seul ! » répliqua Link.  
« Oui bien sur avec toutes ces blessures, tu dois même pouvoir courir ! » ironisa la Princesse peu étonné que son ami n'avait pas changé.  
« Désolé de vous interrompre mais on aurait besoin de vous pour soigner un ami à moi. » intervint Gohan avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Midona se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour eux, elle, une habitante du Crépuscule et Gohan lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé contre Eldinn ainsi que l'état de santé de Léo, donnant au passage des informations bien plus récentes sur les événements se produisant en Hyrule.

Quand Gohan eut finit son récit, Midona était certes contente que la paix fut revenue dans le Royaume de Lumière, autant elle était inquiète pour la santé du jeune garçon qu'elle avait entre aperçu il y a peu.

C'est donc sans attendre que Midona demanda à être amené au plus vite auprès de Léo pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Gohan ramena alors Link et Midona à Clocktown dans l'espoir de sauver son jeune ami.


	8. L'Ancien Rituel.

Dans le Comté de Termina où la paix et la tranquillité étaient enfin revenu après ces derniers jours troublés, les habitants de Clocktown avaient repris leurs occupations habituelles et la bourgade reprit son activité d'antan.

Il y avait cependant des rumeurs inquiétantes qui circulaient ici et là concernant le Stock Pot Inn, l'unique auberge de Clocktown toujours réquisitionné par l'armée malgré que la paix soit revenue.

La rumeur la plus étrange faisait état d'un jeune garçon étranger qui était possédé par les Ombres, dévorant ainsi son corps. Mais peu de gens donnèrent de crédit à ces rumeurs uniquement racontées par d'autres gens qui semblaient avoir perdu la raison. 

 

Pourtant, dans une des chambres du Stock Pot Inn, le jeune Léo était bien envahi par une obscurité agonisante dégradant ainsi son état de santé d'heure en heure. Si dégradé que quand Midona enleva la couverture qui recouvrait Léo, elle fut saisie par la couleur cadavérique, couleur qui se confondait avec celle de l'unique caleçon gris foncé dont Léo était uniquement vêtu, ainsi que par les espèces de lignes d'aura obscurs qui parcouraient le corps de l'ami de Gohan. Cette aura ressemblait à un nuage du Crépuscule : une lumière fade, presque fluorescente mais sans les reflets rouges et bleus caractérisants le Royaume ténébreux.

Midona regarda l'asrayan avec attention, tentant elle aussi de comprendre l'état du garçon.

Gohan quant à lui, se tenait en face d'elle, attendant fébrilement le diagnostic de la Princesse du Crépuscule.

Link, lui, avait réintégré son lit mais il regardait Midona avec autant d'inquiétude que son ami d'une autre dimension.

« C'est...étrange...c'est la première fois que je vois un être de lumière possédant une telle obscurité... » fit Midona d'un air circonspect.  
« Mais..vous pouvez l'aider ? » demanda Gohan toujours aussi inquiet.  
« J'ai le pouvoir de régénérer l'obscurité qui est en lui grâce au Cristal d'Ombre mais comme il est aussi un être de lumière, cela pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer... » répondit Midona.  
« Il meurt comme ca aussi donc il faut essayer ! » fit Gohan.  
« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée même si elle n'a jamais été tentée et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Link. » répondit Midona dont le regard ne quitta le corps meurtri de Léo que lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Link.  
« Moi ? Mais comment ? C'est à cause de la Triforce que Léo est dans cet état.. » répliqua Link assez étonné.  
« En temps normal, la lumière repousse l'obscurité comme l'obscurité peut aussi repousser la lumière mais avant la création du Crépuscule, la lumière et l'obscurité ne faisait qu'un. Il existe donc un très ancien rituel permettant d'allier à nouveau le pouvoir de l'Ombre et de la Lumière. » expliqua Midona.  
« Et cette sorte d'union pourrait sauver Léo ? » répliqua Link avant que Gohan ne le fasse.  
« Je ne sais pas trop mais cela me semble le seul moyen pour régénérer l'obscurité d'un être de lumière car les deux côtés s'annuleront ainsi l'un l'autre, empêchant alors la lumière d'attaquer l'obscurité et vice-versa. » fit la princesse du monde obscur.  
« Dans ce cas, tu peux compter sur moi ! Dis ce que je dois faire et je ferai tout pour sauver Léo ! » répliqua Link prêt à tout.  
« Et moi je peux faire quelque chose ? » fit Gohan, voulant se rentre utile.  
« Tu peux maintenir Léo pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop car je crains que ce rituel lui soit assez pénible..mais je dois te prévenir, tu sera considéré comme un corps étranger par l'unification de la Triforce et du Cristal d'Ombre donc attends toi à être violemment attaqué. » répondit Midona.  
« Je vois...mais tant pis, comme Link, je suis prêt à tout pour sauver Léo ! » fit Gohan.

C'est ainsi que Midona et Link, sous les instructions de la princesse, se mirent à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer, ne faisant plus un geste pendant un bon moment. Gohan quant à lui, se tenait prêt à maintenir Léo, une fois le rituel commencé.

Après ce long moment de concentration, la Triforce apparu devant Link, toujours assis, les yeux fermés, alors qu'un Cristal noir avec des rainures rouges sang et à la forme allongé ainsi qu'un peu difforme, apparut entre les mains de Midona, dégageant une étrange aura aussi ténébreuse qu’apaisante.

« Maintenant, il faut joindre nos deux pouvoirs en laissant le Cristal d'Ombre devenir une partie de la Triforce et pour cela, nous devons être aussi zen l'un que l'autre, aucune émotion négative ne peut être présente en nous sinon les deux pouvoirs vont se repousser, ce qui pourrait faire des dégâts. » expliqua Midona.

Link acquiesça en silence, d'un rapide hochement de la tête, tentant de se libérer de toute émotion comme l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Léo, la peur de cet étrange rituel ainsi que la tristesse de voir Gohan aussi dévasté devant l'état déplorable de son jeune ami.

Midona, moins touchée par le sort de Léo, réussit aisément et le Cristal d'Ombre se déplaça lentement vers la Triforce. Au plus le pouvoir obscur s'approchait de la puissante lumière, au plus la chambre commençait à être balayé par un dégagement d'air qui soufflait de plus en plus, faisant virevolter les cheveux, les draps et les vêtements. Quand le cristal fut au plus près de la Triforce, ce sont les objets et les meubles qui commençaient à trembler tout comme le sol qui fut saisi par des secousses de plus en plus fortes. 

Cependant, pour le moment, la Triforce semblait plutôt rejeter le Cristal d'Ombre, déployant ainsi toute son aura lumineuse pour pourfendre les ténèbres qui automatiquement se défendirent en déployant elles aussi une puissante aura noire. 

Cette confrontation naissante, commença à faire fissurer les murs de la chambre et craquelé le sol alors que les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes. 

« Link, tu as encore des émotions négatives en toi et si tu ne t'en débarrasse pas vite, cette auberge va s'effondrer !! » cria Midona tout en gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas perdre le contrôle du Cristal d'Ombre.  
« Je fais ce que je peux mais c'est pas facile !! » répondit Link en criant lui aussi.

Soudainement, Link sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras gauche, un main qu'il savait familière et amicale.

« G-Gohan ?! » fit alors Link, toujours les yeux fermés.  
« Oui c'est moi, écoute moi bien, je sais que tu te sens responsable de ce qui arrive à Léo mais tu ne devrais pas car cela à permis de vaincre Eldinn et ainsi libérer le monde que tu aime tant. Donc ne sois pas en colère contre toi-même car moi je ne t'en veux pas et je suis sur que Léo ne le serait pas non plus. » répondit Gohan d'une voix aussi douce qu’apaisante, tranchant avec l'ambiance générale qui n'était que bruit et chaos.  
« Tu...tu le crois vraiment ? » répliqua Link, touché par les paroles de son ami.  
« Évidemment » fit laconiquement Gohan mais dont le ton était si chaleureux que cela apaisa l'esprit du Kokiri. 

C'est ainsi qu'en un instant, la Triforce cessa de combattre le Cristal d'Ombre. Les secousses et le souffle qui balayait la pièce cessèrent en même temps et l'endroit redevint calme. Le pouvoir de Midona se transforma en un triangle noir sur pointe et vint alors s'intercaler au milieu de la Triforce, complétant ainsi le triangle formé par la Triforce.

La Princesse du Crépuscule ouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec étonnement le résultat de la conjonction des pouvoirs.

« Incroyable...depuis des siècles, la croyance veut que lumière et l'obscurité ne peuvent se mélanger malgré qu'elles ne peuvent vivent l'une sans l'autre mais ici on a la preuve du contraire, c'est épatant... » fit Midona en examinant le triangle de pouvoir nouvellement formé, les yeux grands ouvert.

Devant tant d'émerveillement, Link ouvrit ses yeux à son tour, pour être tout aussi médusé par ce qu'il vit.

« C'est vrai que je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zant, j'ai du mal à croire que le Cristal d'Ombre puisse faire partie de la Triforce. » fit le Kokiri.  
« Mais trêve de bavardages, votre ami est loin d'être sauvé. » répliqua Midona.

Car en effet, si Link et Midona avaient réussi l'exploit de combiner leurs pouvoirs, Léo était toujours mourant, il fallait donc continuer le rituel au plus vite.

Midona demanda alors à Gohan de retenir Léo en prévision d'une vive agitation du garçon. Elle mit une seconde fois en garde le métis saiyen contre la puissante agression dont il sera sûrement victime n'étant qu'un être de lumière mais Gohan était préparé à cela depuis tout à l'heure.

Gohan posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Léo et son autre main sur son genou gauche. 

Cela fait, Midona, Link et Gohan attendirent que la Triforce unifiée au Cristal d'Ombre agisse sur les ténèbres de Léo mais rien ne se passait. Le triangle ne faisait que tourner sur lui même au dessus de Léo. 

« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« Je..je ne sais pas, je pensais que réunifier nos pouvoirs suffirait pour soigner votre ami.. » répondit Midona dans l'incompréhension.  
« C'est parce que vous oubliez la dernière étape. » fit soudainement une voix derrière Midona.

Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt et vit que c'était Impa qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

« L'ermite des Pics Blancs m'a contacté, n'arrivant pas à contacter Link et il m'a confié que pour soigner le gamin, il fallait que Midona joue le Chant de l'Apaisement avec l'Ocarina du Temps » expliqua Impa aussitôt rentrée.  
« Je ne connais ni ce chant ni ne sais jouer de l'Ocarina. » répliqua la Princesse du Crépuscule assez surprise.  
« Je le connais et jouer de l'ocarina n'est pas bien compliqué » rassura Impa. 

La Sheikah sortit alors l'Ocarina du Temps, qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis la défaite de Ganondorf, et appris à la souveraine du monde des ombres comment jouer cet air curateur.

Cela étant en effet fort peu compliqué, Midona pu jouer l'air assez rapidement, air qui délivrait une mélodie si douce, si paisible qu'elle emporta tous les soucis des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ne laissant que paix et sérénité. 

 

Mais le plus important c'est que ces notes reposantes firent réagir la Triforce réunifiée car tout au long du chant produit par l'Ocarina du Temps, deux rayons d'aura se formèrent, l'un de lumière et l'autre d'ombre. Arrivé sous la Triforce réunifiée, ils se rassemblèrent un point pour ne former plus qu'un rayon composé des deux pouvoirs pour ensuite descendre vers Léo toujours mal en point. 

Quand l'aura réunifiée toucha le ventre du jeune garçon, elle se répandit sur tout son corps, l'entourant d'un bien étrange halo noir au contour doré. 

Puis soudainement, le rayon doubla de taille et tout le corps de Léo se raidit alors qu'une puissante aura noire qui semblait comme en feu, entourait l'asrayan. Ses yeux devinrent aussi rouge que l'Enfer puis il se mit à crier d'une voix enragée. 

Gohan avait de plus en plus de mal pour retenir son jeune ami dont l'aura noire tentait de le faire lâcher prise en brûlant les mains du métis-saiyen. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Gohan mais il ne lâcha pas et se transforma même en Super Saiyen pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout.

Cependant, quand les forces combinées de la lumière et des ténèbres se mirent à repousser Gohan par une puissante explosion d'aura, le fils de Goku fut définitivement repoussé et il valsa contre le lit de Link, cassant l'un des planches de bois qui composait le lit. 

Après cela, l'aura noire entourant Léo se transforma en courant ascendant vers la Triforce Unifiée puis après un court moment, disparu complètement. Le corps de Léo se relâcha et le garçon ne cria plus tout comme ses pupilles reprirent leur vert habituel. 

Le plus notable était cependant sa couleur de peau qui passa du blanc cadavérique à un beige rosé, signe que le traitement de choc qu'il avait subit semblait avoir fonctionné.

Ensuite, comme si l'artefact l'avait compris, le triangle obscur se détacha de la Triforce pour se retransformer en un cristal difforme. Juste après, il se déplaça jusqu'à Midona qui le fit disparaître aussitôt. 

Link fit de même avec la Triforce alors qu'Impa aida Gohan à se relever. Il était lui aussi maintenant couvert de brûlures au niveau du torse, du visage et surtout des mains qui était bien sur les plus touchées. La Sheikah donna vite une potion de soin au métis-saiyen qui fut ainsi rapidement rétabli.

« Ca va mieux comme ça ? » demanda Impa.  
« O-oui...sauf aux mains, j'ai encore assez mal... » répondit Gohan avec peine.  
« C'est normal, ces brûlures demanderont plus de temps pour guérir » répliqua Impa tout en commençant à entourer les mains de Gohan avec des bandages imbibé de potion de soin.  
« Et Léo, il est guéri ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Je ne l'ai pas encore ausculté mais il a retrouvé une couleur de peau normale et ne semble plus souffrir donc je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire. » répondit Impa qui terminait le bandage de son jeune compagnon.

Cela fait, Gohan se dirigea vers Léo, dont Midona l'avait à nouveau recouvert de la couverture du lit. Impa suivait de peu. Elle fit un rapide bilan de santé qui confirmait ses premières impressions, Léo semblait aller beaucoup mieux, ce que confirma Midona.

« Je sens que l'obscurité en lui a été régénéré parfaitement et qu'elle est à nouveau tapie au fond de lui...j'espère pour lui qu'il n'aura plus à s'en servir à l'avenir. » fit-elle.  
« Je l'espère aussi car c'était vraiment effrayant de voir Léo aussi enragé. » répliqua Gohan.

Quant à Link, il s'était couché sur son lit, heureux de voir que Léo allait mieux et que ses efforts avaient porté ses fruits mais cela l'avait épuisé. De plus il avait toujours de profondes blessures causé par son combat contre Zant qui lui faisait atrocement mal même si il ne le montrait que peu.

D'ailleurs, après avoir ausculté Léo, Impa se dirigea vers le Kokiri pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Quand la Sheikah vit que quelques entailles sur les bras et les jambes de Link avait recommencée à saigner, elle prit un air sévère avant de s'adresser à son jeune ami.

« T'es quand même le gamin le plus difficile à soigner que j'ai pu avoir...je me demande comment les Gorons ont fait pour te tenir tranquille la dernière fois... »  
« Désolé Impa mais là c'était important, il fallait que j'aide Gohan pour qu'il aille au Crépuscule. » répondit Link, sur de son bon droit.  
« Certes mais regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant...il va falloir que je te mette des bandages sur toutes tes entailles pour être sur qu'elles ne saignent plus. » répliqua Impa avant de partir chercher un nouveau stock de bandages dans la chambre voisine.

Une fois partie, Gohan et Midona vinrent vers le Kokiri, l'un pour voir comme allait son ami et l'autre pour lui faire ses adieux.

« Link, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir et une fois encore, tu m'a épatée par ton courage, ne change jamais ! » fit la princesse du Crépuscule.  
« Merci mais toi aussi, tu as été impressionnante et sans toi, on aurait jamais pu sauver Léo. » répondit Link.  
« Moi je vois vous remercie tous les deux, vous avez tout fait pour aider quelqu'un que vous connaissiez à peine et ça, c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part ! » fit Gohan pour sa part, très heureux que son jeune ami soit rétabli.  
« C'est normal, je n'allais pas laisser ce garçon mourir tout de même...mais maintenant, je vais y aller, j'espère que vous serez tous vite remis et que le Royaume de Lumière soit aussi en paix que le Crépuscule. » fit Midona.

Gohan et Link saluèrent une dernière fois la princesse puis cette dernière s'évapora dans une nuage d'aura noire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Peu après, Impa revint avec un gros rouleau de bandages, qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit de Link. Elle demanda alors à Link si il pouvait se faire ses bandages lui même car la Sheikah était certaine que le Kokiri ne voudrait pas ôter sa tunique devant elle pour procéder aux soins.

Link répondit par l'affirmative, Malon lui ayant appris cela, il y a quelques temps déjà. Impa s'en alla alors, laissant les trois garçons seuls dans la chambre.

 

Le Kokiri enleva alors sa tunique verte lacéré et maculée sang séché. Gohan vit alors toute l'étendue des blessures de son ami hylien car en effet, le corps de ce dernier était rempli de lacérations qui n'était plus sanguinolente mais dont on voyait une plaie bien ouverte tout de même.  
« J'avais pas vu que tu étais si blessé...ca doit te faire très mal... » fit Gohan assez inquiet.  
« Plus autant qu'avant la potion de soin d'Impa mais c'est vrai que ca me fait encore bien mal, ce Zant m'a pas raté ! » répondit Link en s'entourant le ventre d'un long bandage.  
« Tu as combattu Zant ?! » s'étonna Gohan. 

Link expliqua alors son court combat contre son ennemi juré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience suite à ses nombreuses blessures pour ensuite se réveiller dans le lit duquel il était assis. 

Gohan lui avait bien expliqué qu'il avait vaincu Eldinn avec Léo mais le Kokiri ne semblait pas s'en souvenir.

Quand au métis-saiyen, il raconta que lui avait été envoyé dans un décor identique à celui de Namek et qu'il combattit Freezer, il le vainc assez facilement mais il ne put contenir sa rage qui explosa comme jamais, le faisant mystérieusement revenir dans la Salle du Trône d'Ordinn où il s'effondra complètement épuisé.

Suite à ces révélations, les deux aînés échangèrent sur le puissant ressentiment qu'il avait eu à l'égard de leur ennemi respectif et comment ils avaient complètement cédé à leur rage enfuit en eux. Le tout était discuté en même temps que Link s'appliquait les bandages préparé par Impa, Gohan l'aidant parfois à serrer certains bandages que Link ne pouvait pas toujours atteindre.

« Ca me terrifie d'avoir encore toute cette colère en moi...j'ai peur qu'un jour, elle se retourne contre Goten, Piccolo ou Papa lors d'un combat... » confia Gohan assez perturbé.  
« Ca m'fait peur aussi mais Osun m'a dit que cette peur était bonne car elle empêchera qu'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime. » répondit Link.  
« Je l'espère car jamais je pourrais me pardonner de faire du mal à mes amis ou ma famille.. » répliqua Gohan.

Mais alors que Link allait tenter de réconforter son ami, les deux garçons entendirent du mouvement dans le lit où était couché Léo depuis un bon moment. Gohan se retourna aussitôt puis se dirigea auprès de son jeune ami qui semblait émerger de son inconscience.

Arrivé auprès de l'asrayan, Gohan vit qu'il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux puis regarda vers la silhouette qu'il semblait reconnaître.

« Go-Gohan ? » fit-il d'une faible voix et les yeux à moitié ouvert.  
« Oui c'est moi Léo, comment tu te sens ? » répondit Gohan d'une voix chaleureuse tout en serrant la main gauche de son ami.  
« Le..le méchant saiyen, c'est toi qui l'a battu ? » demanda Léo, un peu perdu.  
« De quel saiyen tu parles Léo ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Celui qui a fait partir Maman et Kalen au ciel... » répliqua Léo.  
« Mmmh...non je ne l'ai pas vaincu et je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui l'a vaincu sinon tu ne serais pas ici. » fit Gohan, comprenant que Léo parlait d'illusion d'Eldinn dont les trois garçons avaient été victimes.  
« Moi ? Mais..mais c'est pas possible, il était trop fort... » déclara Léo. 

Gohan se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans lors de leur confrontation contre Eldinn et donc toute la puissance que Léo avait développé pour finalement vaincre le terrible Empereur d'Ordinn avec l'aide de Link. 

Cela bouleversa le jeune asrayan qui n'aurait jamais douté d'avoir une telle force en lui, au point de ne pas totalement croire ce que Gohan lui racontait.  
« C'était vraiment moi qui ai fait tout ça ? » fit Léo incrédule.  
« Oui c'était bien toi et ca montre bien que tu dois avoir confiance en toi, tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu ne le pense car sans toi, on aurait pas pu vaincre ce Eldinn ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Je..je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider alors, j'avais un peu peur de vous déranger toi et Link.. » avoua Léo.  
« Je t'aurais ramener sur Asraya si j'avais pensé cela mais tu nous a prouvé que tu savais te défendre et même nous protéger quand on était plus en état de combattre, tu m'a vraiment beaucoup impressionné ! » fit Gohan d'un air enjoué.

Cela ravit bien sur le jeune Léo qui était enchanté de voir que Gohan était aussi impressionné par ses progrès en matière de combat. Mais quand il vit dans l'état où se trouvait sa tenue de combat, il fit un peu surpris et inquiet.

« Oh je peux pas rentrer avec ces vêtements sinon Papa, il va très inquiet ! » fit le jeune garçon.  
« T'inquiète pas, l'amie de Link est une très bonne couturière, elle saura nous refaire des tenues de combats toute neuves, n'est-ce pas Link ? » rassura Gohan.  
« Évidemment même si elle va encore me gronder parce que j'arrête pas de déchirer ma tunique » répondit Link d'un air amusé.  
« Si elle ne gronde que toi, ca va, c'est pas grave ! » répliqua Gohan pour taquiner son aîné.  
« T'a de la chance que je peux pas bouger de ce lit sinon t'aurais eu affaire à moi ! » répliqua Link faussement outré. 

 

Après cette joyeuse boutade, Gohan se transporta au Ranch Lon Lon pour demander à Malon de confectionner de nouvelles tenues de combat tout en donnant des nouvelles de Link, laissant ce dernier avec Léo qui se remettait doucement de ses dernières aventures.

Aventures qui étaient incomplètes dans l'esprit du jeune asrayan et dont Gohan n'avait pas tout raconter, ne voulant pas rajouter plus d'inquiétude que son jeune ami avait déjà.

 

Quand Gohan revint peu après, il resta auprès de ses deux amis pour leur tenir compagnie dans leur convalescence. Léo se remit assez vite mais resta alité par manque de vêtements alors que Link était toujours assez blessé. 

Cependant, il ne fut pas rare que Gohan quitta la chambre quand Impa avait besoin d'aide avec les autres blessés suite à la confrontation avec l'armée impériale d'Ordinn. Pendant ces absences, Léo sorti de son lit pour aller sur celui de Link et l'initier à un jeu qu'il avait inventé avec son mentor asrayan, Mae'r. Le principe étant de pousser, avec son aura, un objet vers son adversaire et si l'objet touchait ce dernier, il avait perdu. Bien sur à ce jeu-là, Léo était à armes égales avec Link et donc les confrontations étaient serrés. 

 

Quand Malon eut terminé les tenues de combats des trois garçons, elle partit avec son père pour Termina sans en avertir ces derniers pour leur faire la surprise. Arrivée au Stock Pot Inn, Malon rencontra d'abord Gohan et Impa et donna alors le haut de tenue qu'elle avait confectionné pour le métis-saiyen. Ensuite, Gohan lui indiqua la chambre où était encore Link et Léo. La jeune hylienne s'y dirigea puis toqua à la porte quand elle fut devant.

 

Dans la chambre, les deux garçons étaient encore occupé avec leur jeu d'aura dont Link était devenu assez friand. Quand Malon entra, elle fut contente de voir que Link semblait bien se porter malgré ses bandages un peu partout puis elle fit la connaissance de Léo. 

Ensuite, elle distribua les vêtements qu'elle avait fabriquées et si Link ne se fendit que d'un merci bien chaleureux, Léo eut une réaction bien plus expressive.

« Waaaa, c'est super bien fait ! On dirait vraiment ce que j'avais avant ! Papa verra même pas que c'est pas les mêmes vêtements !! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant les vêtements distribué par Malon.  
« Ah ca, Malon est super forte pour faire des vêtements ! » fit Link.  
« C'est bien vrai, merci beaucoup ! » répliqua Léo, enchanté.  
« Mais de rien, j'ai l'habitude de confectionner des vêtements avec Link qui arrive toujours à déchirer sa tunique ! » répondit Malon avec un brin de malice.

Cela gêna un peu Link mais cela fit surtout rire Léo et Malon. Ces rires attirèrent Gohan qui rentra dans la pièce, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Quand il vit Léo habillé de sa nouvelle tenue de combat, il comprit de suite.

« On est prêt à repartir à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« Oui, on peut rentrer maintenant ! » fit Léo assez content.  
« Vous voudriez pas repartir plutôt demain matin ? Comme ça, je peux vous montrer notre maison à Woodfall. » demanda Link.  
« Mais t'es pas encore guéri Link, tu dois encore rester ici.. » fit Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« Même si je m'amusais bien avec Léo, j'en ai marre de rester bloquer au lit, je me sens bien mieux maintenant. » répliqua Link qui commençait à enlever ses bandages.  
« Je vais pas essayer de te retenir car je sais que ca sert à rien, tu sortira quand même ! » fit alors Gohan, connaissant l'entêtement de son ami.  
« T'a raison, personne me retiendra ici, ma maison me manque ! » répondit Link qui avait terminé d'enlever ses bandages. 

Les blessures qui parcouraient auparavant le corps de Link ayant quasiment disparues, personne n'insista pour que le Kokiri reste alité et quand ce dernier fut rhabillé, les trois garçons et Malon sortirent de la chambre, avertirent tout de même Impa de leur départ puis ils se mirent en route pour la Forêt de Woodfall où Link et Malon avait élu domicile.

Durant la traversée de la forêt, Gohan comprenait pourquoi Link s'y était installé car cette forêt avait la même ambiance paisible et joyeuse que la Forêt Kokiri avant l'incendie. De plus, sa densité et sa grande taille faisait que Link et Malon était rarement dérangé par des visiteurs. 

Arrivé près de la modeste demeure de Link et Malon, la première chose que Gohan remarqua, c'est le grand tonneau en bois qui ressemblait furieusement à celui qu'il avait chez lui et où son père, Goten et lui, prenait souvent un bon bain chaud. 

« Oh je vois que tu as construit un bain extérieur comme chez moi ! » fit Gohan.  
« Oui je t'avais dit qu'il me fallait un truc comme ça chez moi car c'est vraiment une idée géniale ! » répondit Link.

Une fois rentré dans l'habitation, Gohan remarqua une fois de plus que Link avait encore voulu reproduire l'intérieur de la maison qu'il avait dans la Forêt Kokiri tant il reconnu de suite les lieux.

Léo, lui, était plutôt dans la découverte, sa maison étant elle creusé dans la roche. Cependant, il retrouva tout de même la même chaleur de son propre foyer dans la maison de Link et il s'y sentit à l'aise assez rapidement.

 

La soirée se passa alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les trois garçons prirent un bain dans le grand tonneau extérieur puis ils passèrent à table où Link et Malon s'était fait un plaisir de faire un bon festin à leurs hôtes d'un soir. Après cela, Malon écouta avec attention le récit de Gohan, Link et Léo sur les derniers événements et cela occupa tout le reste de la soirée, les trois garçons étant assez bavard sur leur dernières aventures.

Cependant, l'heure avançant bien, les premiers signes de fatigue apparurent et Malon monta se coucher alors que Léo s'endormit dans le canapé près du feu. Gohan et Link, quant à eux, sortirent un instant pour continuer à discuter. Ils s'assirent contre l'une des parois de la cabine de douche extérieur et regardèrent le ciel étoilé de Termina qu'ils pouvaient voir grâce au 'trou' dans la forêt crée par la petite clairière où Link s'était installé. 

 

« Je te l'ai pas encore dit mais je te remercie beaucoup d'être venu me libérer de cette prison d'Ordinn, sans toi et Léo, j'y serai sûrement encore et Eldinn aurait conquis Hyrule.. » fit Link après un moment de silence.  
« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi Link donc il n'y a pas de quoi. » répondit Gohan tout de même ravi d'avoir pu sauver son ami.  
« Ca c'est sur, j'aurais fait pareil mais ici, c'est un peu ma faute, j'étais trop confiant et Eldinn m'a eu avec son sceptre bizarre...je me suis fait avoir comme j'ai eu Ganondorf, c'est pas malin... » confessa Link, un peu coupable.  
« Dis pas de bêtises, comment tu aurais pu savoir que son sceptre pouvait absorber la Triforce ? N'importe qui se serait fait avoir. » fit Gohan pour rassurer son ami.  
« Mouais, je devrais être comme toi, réfléchir avant d'agir, ca m'éviterais des ennuis.. » répliqua Link.  
« Je crois pas, Piccolo me dit toujours que je réfléchis trop justement, reste plutôt comme tu es et si t'a des ennuis, je serai toujours là pour venir te sauver ! » répondit Gohan en terminant par une pointe d'humour.  
« Ouais mais contre Eldinn à la fin, c'est moi et Léo qui t'avons sauvé hein ! L'oublie pas ça ! » répliqua Link.

Les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi d'énumérer les fois où l'un avait sauvé l'autre pendant un bout de temps puis ils décidèrent tout de même rentrer et d'aller dormir. Gohan se coucha sur un futon que Link lui avait descendu et ce dernier rejoignit Malon dans la mezzanine qui lui servait de chambre pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	9. Le Départ.

Au petit matin du lendemain où les rayons pénétrait encore fébrilement dans la maison de Link et Malon, Léo ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se redressa en position assise. Une fois bien réveillé, il remarqua qu'il était encore tout habillé de la veille et que la maison était encore bien endormie.

Sentant comme une fraîcheur dans la maison et voyant que le feu de cheminé était éteint, Léo se leva puis se dirigea vers la cheminé dans l'idée d'y faire un feu. Cependant, si il avait déjà vu faire Haakan, Léo n'avait jamais vraiment allumé de feu lui même. 

Il essaya tout de même en préparant d'abord un petit tas de paille, qu'il avait trouver dans un bac en bois juste à côté, puis en prenant deux pierres posées à côté de la cheminée et commença à percuter l'une des pierres sur la seconde dans l'espoir de faire jaillir une étincelle permettant ainsi d'embraser la paille. Cependant si une étincelle jaillissait bien de la pierre, aucune flamme n’apparut. 

Léo ne se découragea pas et continua d'essayer de faire un feu pendant un long moment. 

 

Pendant ce temps là, Link se réveilla à son tour et descendit aussitôt dans la pièce de vie, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert comme chaque matin. Voyant Léo s'essayer à l'allumage de feu et ce, sans succès, Link se dirigea vers lui en ayant déjà compris pourquoi le jeune asrayan n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu n'a pas choisi la bonne pierre pour faire l'étincelle, prends plutôt celle-ci. » fit Link en tendant une pierre assez différente car nappé avec comme des grains d'or un peu partout.  
« Ca ira mieux avec celle là ? » se demanda Léo.  
« Oui celle-ci fait de vrais étincelles, tu vas voir. » répondit Link.

Link laissa alors Léo recommencer mais fit ensuite une seconde erreur.

« Si tu place ta pierre comme ça l'étincelle ne touchera jamais la paille. » fit le Kokiri qui se rapprocha de Léo pour ensuite lui prendre les mains et lui montrer la bonne position à adopter. 

De plus Link se mit à donner quelques conseils supplémentaires à Léo quant à la manière de percuter les deux pierres. 

 

Quand finit par lui aussi se réveiller, il vit de suite Link occupé à enseigner à Léo la technique pour allumer un feu. Cela lui rappela le temps où il était à la place de Léo ainsi que son premier séjour en Hyrule. Gohan se réveilla donc avec le sourire 

« Je vois que tu n'a pas perdu tes talents de professeur » fit Gohan une fois assis sur son futon.  
« Quand on a un élève aussi attentif que Léo, c'est pas bien difficile. » répondit Link.  
« Mais maintenant voyons voir si il sait appliquer ce que je lui ai expliqué ! » rajouta-t-il. 

Léo essaya donc une fois encore, pendant que Gohan enfilait sa tenue de combat, et cette fois-ci après quelques étincelles, une flamme jailli de petit tas de paille qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Léo mit vite du bois au dessus puis une plus grosse bûche quand le feu avait bien prit.

 

Gohan se rapprocha de feu pour se réchauffer et s'assît entre Link et Léo. 

« T'as vu Gohan j'ai réussi à faire un feu comme papa ! » s'écria Léo tout heureux.  
« Oui bien joué Léo, tu as bien fait ça ! » félicita Gohan assez souriant.  
« Et Malon, elle dort toujours ? » fit alors Gohan, étonné de ne pas voir la fille de Talon.  
« Depuis qu'on habite ici, c'est une vraie marmotte donc oui elle dort encore. » répondit Link.  
« C'est vrai qu'au Ranch Lon Lon, il fallait se lever tôt. » fit Gohan en se souvenant de son court séjour au Ranch. 

Là dessus, Link alla préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que Gohan allèrent chercher du bois à l’extérieur de la maison. 

 

Quand ils rentrèrent, Gohan et Léo virent que Malon s'était levé et qu'elle était occupé à mettre la table pour le déjeuner que Link était toujours occuper à préparer. Cependant, Link s'était habillé entre-temps. 

Le petit-déjeuner prêt, il fut vite avaler car tout le monde le trouva à son goût, même Léo qui n'y avait jamais goûté. 

C'est ainsi que l'heure du départ pour Gohan et Léo sonnèrent, ce qui attrista quelque Link qui aurait bien voulu passer encore un peu plus de temps à ses deux amis.

« T'inquiète pas Link, maintenant que je sais comment venir en Hyrule, je passerai te voir de temps en temps alors soit pas triste ! » rassura Gohan même si lui aussi était un peu triste de devoir partir.  
« T'a intérêt ! Et cette fois-là ce sera plus agréable que cette fois-ci ! » répliqua Link.  
« Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais content de te revoir donc c'était pas si mal ! » fit Gohan.

Après une étreinte amicale entre les deux aînés, Gohan et Léo prirent congé de Link et Malon en disparaissant d'un coup grâce au Shunkan Ido de Gohan. Les deux garçons firent un détour obligatoire par les ruines de la Forêt Kokiri pour ensuite revenir dans la région désertique où Gohan avait été entraîné par Piccolo.

Cela ne fut qu'une étape car Gohan se transporta encore une fois avec Léo pour arriver chez ce dernier, sur Asraya. 

 

Dans la maison, Haakan était rentré de Verslun et semblait faire les comptes de son voyage car il y avait une bourse pleine d'argent ainsi que quelques feuilles de papier où Haakan semblait y faire moult calculs. 

Cependant, il releva la tête quand il vit arriver soudainement Gohan et Léo.

« Vous revoilà ! J'ai cru un moment que Léo avait décidé rester chez toi ! » fit Haakan toujours assez plaisantin.  
« C'est ce qu'il voulait mais je lui ai dit que ce serait pas sympa d'abandonner son vieux père ! » répliqua Gohan avant autant de malice.

Cela fit bien rire Haakan qui se leva ensuite pour aller serrer Léo dans ses bras car ce dernier était tout de même content de revoir son père.

« Alors Kvasir m'a dit que vous avez été sauver un royaume lointain ? » fit Haakan à Léo.  
« C'était plus un ami à Gohan qui avait besoin d'aide mais c'est vrai qu'on sauvé son royaume aussi ! » répondit Léo presque fier de ses aventures.  
« Tu me raconteras ca en détail quand j'aurai terminé mes comptes ! » répliqua Haakan.

Léo acquiesça bien sur mais avant qu'Haakan retourne à ses comptes, Gohan fit savoir qu'il ne pourrait rester plus longtemps.

« Oui je suppose que ta famille va aussi finir par s’inquiéter. » fit Haakan.  
« Surtout que je suis parti assez vite sans vraiment expliquer où j'allais... » répondit Gohan un peu gêné.  
« Mais...tu reviendra vite hein ? Maintenant que tu sais venir ici. » intervint Léo déjà triste de voir Gohan s'en aller.  
« La prochaine fois que je vais voir Link, je te prends avec, promis ! » répondit Gohan pour rassurer son jeune ami.

Là dessus, Gohan prit congé des asrayans pour s'en retourner chez lui au Mont Paozu où il fut passablement bien grondé par Chichi qui n'avait bien sur pas du tout apprécier l'escapade de son fils aîné alors qu'il était censé étudier.

 

« Mais maman, c'était pour aider un ami qui était vraiment en danger... » protesta Gohan avec néanmoins une voix assez basse, un peu intimidé par sa mère.  
« Je ne veux pas le savoir Gohan ! Tes études sont plus importantes que tes petites sorties, je ne sais où ! Heureusement que je sais que tu pourras vite rattraper ton retard car je t'ai inscrit toi et Goten à une très bonne école dans la Capitale de l'Est et là, plus question de partir ! » fit Chichi avec sévérité. 

Gohan fut surpris par cette initiative et tenta de négocier le fait de pouvoir rester à la maison mais sa mère fut inflexible et c'est comme cela qu'un nouveau quotidien commença pour Gohan et Goten.

  
  
  


FIN. 


End file.
